Duel Academy Adventures
by Kuriboh101
Summary: Alex, the daughter of Jaden and Alexis, got a letter from Duel Academy. Will she get accepted there? What fun, dangers, and new duelist will she meet during her adventures? Please Good reviews or helpful ones. No negativity. Enjoy! :D -kuriboh101
1. Chapter 1

Gx II

Accepted?

Alex , the daughter of Jaden and Alexis, was now fifteen years old. She changed during those years since she was five: first of all, her height and some of her apperence changed, her personality changed a bit, and third her dueling skills were improving everyday. Her dream was to be the best duelist, but she also wanted to go to Duel Academy, where her parents went to. According to her father; Duel Academy is a blast!

Alex had the same apperence as her mother, but has brown eyes like her father. She was wearing a white shirt that says "ALEX" in blue bubble lettering, a blue skirt that's one inch above the knees, long socks that reached up to five inches below the knees, and white sneakers.

The story starts with Alex dueling Jesse Jr. , the fifteen year old son of Jesse and Blair. Jesse Jr. had his father's looks and apperence and his deck is called "Mineral Beast" which is almost simular to his father's "Crystal Beast."

They were dueling each other with a bunch of kids watching them.

"Alright, Hyper Heat Lady attack Jesse directly!" commanded Alex.

Heat Lady resembled Jaden's E-HERO Burstinatrix card; accept her outfit was shining silver. She fired a fireball at Jesse Jr. which made him lose the duel, which made Alex the winner.

Everyone in that crowd cheered for them; they both dueled greatly and respected their cards; but Alex was the victor. Then the kids left to do their buisness.

Alex walked over to Jesse Jr. with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Looks like somebody owes me a super rare card."

"Not again. You always beat me." said Jesse Jr with a smile.

"Well if you stop making these bets, you would have made it a free lost, and you still owe me a doughnut from our last duel." said Alex with her smirking smile.

Jesse jr. just chuckled a bit. "You really do get your smirk from your father, don't you?"

"Well he gets it from my Grandpa Seto." said Alex crossing her arms.

"Anyway speaking of your grandfather, did you get your acceptance letter from Duel Academy?" asked Jesse Jr..

"No not yet." replided Alex."But I have complete faith that I'll get accepted.

Jesse Jr. placed a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I know you'll get one."

"Really?" asked Alex staring into Jr's teal eyes.

Jesse Jr. stratched his head and his cheeks blushed. "Of course, You're a great duelist and you're pretty...interesting."

Author's note: Of course he was about to stop his sentence at pretty, but he's pretty shy. Back to the story.

Alex's cheeks showed a little bit of blush. "Thanks Jess."

"No problem, that's what friends are for, right?" said Jesse Jr. Then Jr. saw a doughnut cafe just across the street. "Now let's get that doughnut I promised you!"

Alex smiled at her best friend. She grabbed his hand and they ran to the doughnut shop.

After one hour...

"Thanks Jess, for walking me home and buying the doughnut." said Alex.

"Awe it was nothing, just being a gentlemen." said Jr. Then Jr. turned head away from her and saw Jaden at the mailbox. "Hey, I think I see your dad."

Alex looked at her father looking through the mail and then smiled. "Yep that's my dad."

Jesse Jr looked at his watch and made a small smile. "Well I better get going. My mom wants me to arrive at home before dinner. Anyway I'll see ya later and tell me about the results you'll get from Duel Academy."

"Ok thanks Jesse." said Alex smiling. Alex and Jesse shook hands for ten seconds and then Alex walked to her father; and Jesse Jr. watching her run to Jaden and then walking home.

When Alex was five feet away from Jaden; she started running to him. When she finally got to him Alex hugged him tightly from behind. "Hey DADDY!" exclamined Alex.

Jaden turned his head and saw his daughter hugging him; and that made him smile. He knew she was excited, because she wanted to know if she got accepted to Duel Academy. Jaden was also excited, but he never showed it around anyone, but Alex knew that he was proud of her.

"Hey sweetheart."said Jaden.

"Hi daddy, did my letter from Duel Academy come yet?" asked Alex.

"Hmmm well I was going through some of this pile of mail, but not all of it." replided Jaden, then Jaden found a letter that had a stamp on it that says DA (Duel Academy). "Here's a interesting letter."

Alex quickly took sight on that letter and snatched it and ran into her house. "Hey Dad, may I take this, thanks!"

Jaden looked at his running daughter in shock. "She's going to get accepted, I know she will. Alex and I taught her everything she should know before going to Duel Academy. She respects her opponents and plays her cards right. Trust me if I were to be giving a nickle to Syrus everytime Alex proved to be an excellent duelist, I'd be bankrupped." Jaden smiled at his running daughter; hoping that she'll get into her school of her dreams

The suspense was killing Alex as she opened the door to her house. Her mother Alexis was reading a book and Alexis felt the excitment of her daughter wanting to open that letter.

"Hey Alex, what's the excitment about?" asked Alexis. Alex ran to her mother with a "I can't wait expression."

"I just got a letter from Duel Academy. It maybe my acceptance letter!. Ok I'm going upstairs to my room to open the letter.! Ok bye mom." said Alex running upstairs like a crazed maniac.

Upstairs in Alex's room...

"Ok. I'm here with this letter that could change everything for me. I'm really afraid to open this." said Alex sweating.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Alex.

The door opened and a five year old kid walked in. That kid was Jaden Jr.,the FINAL child of Jaden and Alex, and the Alex's younger brother.

Jaden Jr. looked like his father in a miniature way. Jaden Jr. wore a black/grey Jacket with a red undershirt that had the letters "Jr." for junior on it. He also wore dark blue jeans with white socks.

Jaden Jr. smiled at his older sister. "Hey sis, I heard you got a letter from Duel Academy. Is that true?"

"Yes little bro. This could be a life changer. I'm afraid to look at it though. Hey I have an idea, can you open the envelope and read the letter to me?" asked Alex handing the envelope to her little brother.

"Sure sis." replided Jaden Jr. with a smile.

"Thanks bro." said Alex crossing her fingers.

Alex was sweating, crossing her fingers, and clamming her eyes shut. She never felt this anxious, just think; Alex going to Duel Academy.

Jaden Jr. finally took out the letter from the envelope and unfolded the letter.

**Alex's Pov.**

Well here we go. This is it

**End of Pov.**

Jaden Jr. started to read slowly."Alex, it says in this letter that you are..."

To be continued...

**Well that's all for now. **

Sorry about the cliffe, but it's so fun sometimes and it's pretty good for your stories. Please review, but I only want positive or helpful reviews. That's all

-Kuriboh101


	2. Exams

Gx II

Kuriboh101: Ok, I left you off there with a cliffe, and I'm sorry. But here's the second chapter of my story. Now last time we were at the part when Jaden Jr. was reading the letter. Let's get back to that part. Shall we?

"Alex, it says in this letter that you are... accepted . You're going to the duel sis!" exclaimed Jaden Jr.

" Sorry dude, what were you saying?" asked Alex. She couldn't hear him because of the thoughts inside her head.

"You're GOING to Duel Academy!" yelled Jaden Jr. as loud as he could.

"OMG!. I'm going to... DUEL ACADEMY?" said Alex all confused. "Let me see that letter." said Alex taking the letter from her little brother's hands.

Alex looked through the letter quickly. As she was gazing through, her eyes widened and spirit intensified. "You're right." said Alex. She froze for 2 minutes straight.

"Sis, are you ok? asked Jaden Jr.

"I never felt so ok in my..." said Alex, but she couldn't finish her reply because she fainted.

Jaden and Alex heard a big thump and ran into Alex's room.

"What happened?" asked Alexis to her son looking at her fainted daughter.

"I was reading this letter and Alex just found out that she got accepted into Duel Academy, then she fainted." replied Jaden Jr. to his mother.

Alexis kneeled down next to her daughter and placed her hand on Alex's head. "She does feel relieved. She told me that she was worried , because she thought she was going to fail the written part of the exam. Now all she needs to do is to pass the dueling part of the exam."

Jaden picked up Alex off the floor and placed her on her bed. Jaden kissed his daughter on the fore head, closed the door, and walked with Alexis wrapping an arm around her.

"She's got this, Alexis." said Jaden with a smirk. "Do you know if anyone one of our friends' kids are signing up?"

"Well Syrus's daughter Lily is signing up. Hassleberry's daughter Sherry is also signing." said Alex. "I hope those two don't fight over who's Alex's best friend." added Alexis giggling.

Jaden chuckled a bit. " Haha Yeah. do you know who eles is signing up?"

"Well there's Chazzal who is Chazz's daughter. Then there's Jon Truesdale who is Zane's son. He was the top student, until our boy Seten beat him in a duel, and our niece Sapphire is studying at America's Duel Academy. Wow Duel`Academy is getting popular." said Alexis.

"Well everyone wants a dose of competion." said Jaden. "Do you know if Jesse Jr. is signing up?"

"I chatted with Blair on the phone and she said yes, and Jesse Jr. is totally excited."said Alexis.

"Yep that kid is most definatly like Jesse Anderson." said Jaden with a smirk. "and I'm very proud of my daughter."

Alexis nodded her head."Her heart and spirit comes from you."

"so does her eyes." said Jaden. "But she's an angel and that comes from you."

Alexis cheeks blushed red like an apple. Jaden wrapped his arms around Alexis, as she did around his neck weaving her hands into his hair. They were gazing into each other's eyes and shared some sensational kisses until they noticed that a small figure was watching them.

"Son! I thought you were watching TV!" said Jaden blushing.

"I was daddy, then I went to go use the potty,I got out and I saw you and mommy, doing wierd things." said Jaden Jr.

Jaden and Alexis looked at each other like the "what are we going to tell him?" look. Suddenly Alexis had an idea.

"Jr., if I made you golden eggwiches for breakfast three days straight, will you never speak of this again?" asked Alexis.

Jaden Jr. was thinking for a moment.

**Jaden Jr.'s Pov.**

Hmm. Mommy giving me Eggwich sandwiches, how can I refuse?"

END OF POV.

"Alright mommy." said Jaden Jr.

Jaden and Alexis were relieved that they didn't have to explain to their five year old son what they were doing. "That's my boy!" exclaimed Jaden. "Now you can get ready for dinner and then I'll duel you later."

"Alrighty Daddy!" exclaimed Jaden Jr. running across the halls.

Jaden and Alexis smiled and continued walking. This will be a long life.

3 weeks later...

Today was the day that Alex will be tested with the Duel Academy dueling exam located at the Kaiba Dome. She was so excited. Right now she was running home from shopping and her excitment led to her slamming her duel disk on the ground which is now broken.

Suddenly she ran into someone and fell on the ground. The person noticed the accidental thump and turned around. Then he held out a hand to her. Alex saw the figure and took his hand which helped her up on her feet.

Alex looked at the guy closely and saw that figure was Yugi Moto.

Of course, it was the King of Games with his spiky hair and punk rock style. Alex thought he looked taller and sexier than he use to be, but then again looking at a way older guy like that was just plain creepy in a way. She did like him as a friend and her father use to show previous duels of Yugi on DVD, but she was right there face to face.

"Hello Yugi." said Alex.

Yugi looked at her face and smiled, "Hello Alex, how are you on this lovely day?"

"I'm great sir, now that I see you." replided Alex.

Yugi patted her back for five seconds. "You seem like you're in a hurry."

"Well I have to go home, because I need to finish packing and I broke my duel disk." Alex said while taking her broken disk out of her back pack.

"Wow that is pretty beat up." saig Yugi looking at the duel disk all beat up.

"Yeah well that's what I get for being excited." said Alex rubbing her head.

Yugi smiled and said. "Well you must control your emotions happy or angry, but I'm sure your dad can fix it, after all he is the son of Seto Kaiba."

Alex started nodding her head, "Very true." Alex looked at her watch and freaked out for a bit of time. "Oh no I better get home and pack!"

"Well at least take this with you." said Yugi reaching in his pocket taking out a card. "It's called Kuriba. This cute fuzzy monster could actually help you in a tough situation."

Alex took the card and looked at it. She had to admit it was cute, she placed it in her pocket and smiled at Yugi. "Thanks Yugi."

"No problem best of luck out there on your first duel." said Yugi smiling and holding out a thumbs up.

Alex nodded her head and then continued to run home.

10 minutes later...

Alex knocked on the door and Jaden answered it. "Hello Alex how was shopping?" asked Jaden.

"It was good daddy, but I broke my duel disk."said Alex taking out her duel disk. Jaden looked it, it looked like it needed to be tuned up.

"Sure Alex I'll fix it, come on in." said Jaden escorting Alex into the house.

Alex is now done with packing. She decided to take a shower and then put on a white shirt, mini red skirt, a short red vest, and black comfortable short boots.

Alex made her way to Jaden who was in the basement, on a chair, fixing Alex's duel disk that was on the table. Jaden noticed her presence and smiled.

"Is my duel disk ready daddy?"asked Alex.

"Almost" said Jaden working with his screwdriver.

Alex looked at what her father was doing. "That looks pretty hard." said Alex.

"Well this is a delicate procedure, you should be more careful, this is pretty intense." said Jaden

"Sorry daddy, so what did you do with the duel disk?" asked Alex.

"I just replace parts, screw in bolts, ect." replided Jaden."May I see your deck?"

"Sure" said Alex handing the deck to Jaden. Jaden placed the deck into the disk's deck holder, turned on the system and all systems were go.

"Everything seems good." said Jaden. He took the deck out of the disk and handed it back to his daughter. "So what time are you leaving for the Academy entrance Exams?" asked Jaden.

"Right now. My exam starts in twenty minutes, if that's ok with you." said Alex.

"Sure it's ok with me." said Jaden. "Don't forget to get your game on!"

"I won't" said Alex hugging her father."Bye dad."

"Bye sweetheart." said Jaden. "Don't forget to say goodbye to your mother and your brother."

"I won't forget." said Alex running on the stairs.

Jaden thought about his daughter. He knew that Alex will have one big adventure.

Alex finally made it to the Kaiba Dome for her dueling exam. She was pumped up just like her father was when he was about to take his exam. Alex walked in the stands to find a seat. Waiting for her exam to start.

Lily Truesdale, the daughter of Syrus Truesdale and his wife Masie Truesdale, and the niece of Zane Truesdale was watching the duels amused by some of the student's skill. She is also one of Alex's many cool friends

She had light blue hair, like her father, but a curvy body like her mother and she also got her sparkling teal eyes from her. Like Alex, she's someone waiting for her exam. Alex walked up to her and smiled.

"Hey Lily. I see that the duels are intensifying." said Alex. Lily turned around to see her best friend Alex behing her. "Yeah that's for sure. I never seen such skilled duelist before, oh well, that's the many perks of Duel Academy. You find stuff about each other." said Alex turning her head back to the duels.

"So do you see any skilled duelist that you think will be a challenge?" asked Alex.

"Well over there is my cousin Jon Truesdale." said Lily pointing at the figure who looks like Zane except with Sky blue hair.

"Then there's Chazzel. The daughter of Chazz Princeton who is heir to Princeton Corp. She's as arrogent as her father at times." said Lily pointing at the smirking black headed obelisk blue girl surronded by the other snooty girls

"So I think everyone will be a challenge." said Lily.

Alex looked towards her left and saw another close friend of hers. "Is that Sherry Hassleberry other there?" asked Alex.

"Yeah. that's her." said Lily looking at Hassleberry's daughter. "And there's Jesse Jr with his all star monster Mineral Dragon." added Alex.

Alex took amusment with her best friend's dueling. Jesse Jr. was amazing with his deck.

After five more minutes Jesse Jr. beat his duel proctor. The protor finally stood up straightly after the intense attack from Mineral Dragon. "Congratulations kid you past the test. Welcome to Duel Academy."

The crowd cheered and Jesse Jr. held up a thumbs up. Alex smiled at Jesse Jr, she was happy for him and he really deserved it.

Seten,the oldest son of Jaden and Alex and the current top student of the school looked at the sights from leaning on the rails. He has Jaden's apperence and the eyes and skin tone like Alexis's. He wore a senior obelisk blue uniform.

"Looks like the new kids are packing in." said a mysterious sexy girl. Seten turned around and saw Carly Wheeler. Carly is the daughter of Joey and Mai, younger cousin of Jaden, and the distant cousin of Alex, Seten, and Jaden Jr.

She had long wavy blonde hair, voilet eyes, and a seducive body that made boys call attention to it. Her obelisk blue girl shirt was short so it showed her curves that made her the big model in Duel Academy. She was the queen of obelisk.

"Carly, I thought you said you weren't going to watch the new kids." said Seten.

Carly started to play with her blonde hair locks. "My distant cousin is going to take her test, according to what the chancellor said."

Seten turned away from his distant cousin and sighed, thinking about Alex and if she's ready for this.

The top dueling professor Dr. Crowler was not happy at this moment. He couldn't believe how so many slackers could get in. He thought this institution needed some more challenges, but the exams were finally over.

One of the procters walked up to the man. "Mrs. Crowler there's one more..." said the proctor until Crowler interruped him.

"First of all it's not Mrs. Crowler, I am a man. Second of all I perfer the title Dr. Crowler, I worked nine years for that title in duel school and I have a PH.d in dueling techniques." replided Dr. Crowler with a "you're wasting my time" attitude.

"This guy can't be serious." the proctor thought. "Sorry sir, I'm new at this job, anyway one more kid just arrived and would like to try out." said the proctor.

Dr. Crowler looked rather disscusted, he couldn't stand someone who's late. That makes them a big SLACKER!

"No way, this kid will NOT be trying out!" yelled Crowler.

"Oh come on Mr. er... Dr. Crowler, we have time for one more, and this kid maybe full of great potentional. We can cut some slack for this kid." said another proctor.

Dr. Crowler was furious. "NO NO NO! I won't except this. Cutting slack actually creates slack!"

Then Dr. Crowler's phone rang and played a familiar song for the ringtone. It was called "Last Song" by Gackt. The two proctors turned to each other and chuckled softly. Crowler was such a big fan of Gackt.

Crowler grabbed his phone from his pocket. "Hello, this is Dr. Crowler. To whom am I speaking too?"

"Crowler." said the man on the other line.

"CHANCELLOR!" exclaimed Crowler.

"No need to spazz. I'm just calling to see if everything is alright. You know ...making sure everyone is getting their fair chance." said the chancellor.

"Fair... chance?" said Crowler nervously.

"Yes. According to the records Sheppard gave me, you expelled a third of the student body for calling you Mr. or Mrs. or whatever." said the chancellor. "Anyway give these students a fair shot."

Crowler mummbled under his breath and decided to give the kid a shot. Crowler showed his creepy smile and played this game. "Alright sir, I'll follow your orders. You can count on me."

"Good. Call me if there's any trouble." said the chancellor. They both hung up their phones and Crowler chuckled rather deviously. He knew what he must do to this kid.

"Alright, I'l duel this kid." said Dr. Crowler.

The proctors were shocked at this. "Are you going to use a test deck?" asked a proctor.

"Oh no, I never use a test deck.I want to use the real thing." said Crowler taking out his real deck. "Call the kid immedeatly and tell him or her to meet me at field #1." Crowler demanded.

The proctor nodded his head and anounced a request.

"Alex, please report to Duel Field #1. Your test will begin." said the announcer.

Alex finally jumped up from her seat. "FINALLY!" said Alex running to the field to face her unexpecting challenge.

At Duel Academy...

Duel Academy had a new chancellor. His name is Ryo Onno , after former Chancellor Shepperd retired, Ryo was hired and took his place.

He has a bald head, with black hair on the side. A short and chubby body, with a six inch moustache. Wears sunglasses, the outfit that Shepperd usually wears, and big black boots. Also he usually smokes a pipe

Ryo is a wonderful, pleasureful person, but he's not the best rolemodel. For example, he's actually a perv. From reading dirty magizines to acting like a peeping tom to spy on girls bathing in the obelisk girls bath house, he's a dirty old man.

Chancellor Ryo was reading a dirty magizine in his office while relaxing on his chair.

Ryo chuckled,blushed, and is getting nosebleeds by reading the dirty magizine."Hahaha what will they think of next?"

The door suddenly opened and a woman appeared at the door. Her name was Ms. Nashura, and she was Chacellor Onno's personal secrectary/assisstant.

She has a curvy body frame, short black hair cut into a bob style. Wore a black secrectary's outfit with black heel shoes, red lickstick, purple eyeshadow, and yellow framed glasses

Ms. Nashura seemed lifeless and boring, but she shows her expressions from time to time.

Onno was scared and hid his magizine, then he tried to act normal. "Hey Ms. Nashura... you lost weight." said Onno looking at her curvy waist.

"I don't need your crap" said Nashura. "and please stop looking at my waist."

Onno knew he got caught and stopped looking at her figure. "Sorry...Ms. Nashura."

Nashura rolled her eyes and then looked at the TV screen. "So master, have you been looking at the students duels?...like you're suppose to."

Sweatdrops dropped from Onno's face, but he shook it off and tried to look serious. "Yes...those duelist have talent,I've never seen so much talent in a young person."

Nashura was suspicious. She knew that Onno is a liar, but little did Onno knew that Nashura knew about his "daily readings".

"Ok. Well there's one more duelist that needs to take the test." said Nashura scrolling through her list.

"Her name is Alexandrea "Alex" Kaiba. She's the grandaughter of Seto Kaiba." said Nashura.

"Ok. well let's take a look at this girl." said Onno. "Turn up the volume Ms. Nashura."

"Yes sir." said Nashura turning up the volume.

At the Stadium...

Alex ran to Field #1 to duel, but she found Dr. Crowler standing there with his fancy duel disk. Crowler grinned at the girl, he knew what he must do.

"Hello young lady, you must be Alex." said Crowler with an evil grin.

"I am."said Alex with a smirk. "Where's your pompoms?"

"Pom...poms?" stuttured Crowler.

"Yeah, aren't you the cheerleader?" asked Alex. There was snickering in the audience.

Crowler was in shocked and in fumed with rage. "CHEERLEADER! For your information I'm the head professor of the greatest dueling institution in the world!"

"Oh. so you're the big teach of the school. I actually thought you were a circus clown. My bad." said Alex. The audience snickered louder and Dr. Crowler shushed them all. He was furious at the girl's comments.

'She's just a slacker. When I beat her we'll see who's the clown.' thought Crowler. The funny thing is that Crowler thinks about how this girl reminds him of someone, but he couldn't remember who.

"Alright girl. Ready for the duel?" asked Dr. Crowler slyly.

"I'm ready, but I don't know about you." said Alex confidently and then she activated her duel disk.

Crowler growled once more. 'She WILL pay' Crowler thought. Crowler activated his duel disk and they both yelled, "DUEL!"

Everyone payed attention to this interesting duel. Crowler as always summons out his Ancient Gear monsters. Though Alex bustes out her Hyper Heroes.

'They look so simular to Elemental Heroes,but I don't remember who played them.' Crowler thought. They duel for another five minutes and Alex had a blast.

After ten minutes. Crowler's life points went to zero. Alex was the winner. Some were amazed, some say they're not suprised, but most students said that they were shocked.

"And the winner is ALEX KAIBA!" exclaimed the announcer.

Alex was in complete excitment. She finally was officialy accepted. "I won, I made it into Duel Academy!" exclaimed Alex.

Most of the students cheered in excitment. Alex smiled and knew she'll have a blast at Duel Academy. She wouldn't have it any other way.

To be continued...

Well that's the end for this chapter.

Please Review! Good or helpful ones. (no negatives)-Kuriboh101


	3. Excitment

**GX II**

**Excitment!**

After the exciting news about Alex who beat Crowler in his game, Lily, Sherry, and Jesse Jr ran up to their friend to congratulate her.

"Congratulations Alex." said Lily hugging Alex. Alex hugged back and they were in a tight squeeze.

"Nice one Sarge" said Sherry high fiving Alex.

"Thanks Sher" said Alex fiving her back.

Alex turned around and saw Jaden, Alexis, and Jaden Jr waving at her on the stands. Jaden ran to his daughter and hugged her. After ten seconds they broke the hug.

"Awesome job Alex!" said Jaden

"Thanks daddy." said Alex looking into her father's happy eyes. Alex saw her mother behind Jaden smiling at her and hugged her.

"I'm proud of you sweetheart" said Alexis stroking her daughter's soft blonde hair.

"Thanks mom." said Alex with a tear in her eye while smiling. They broke their hug but kept smiling.

Jesse Jr. walked up to Alex and smiled. "You did great there Alex."

"Thanks Jess" said Alex looking into his eyes as he did to hers. They were in a deep gaze. Jaden noticed this and being the over protective dad to his little girl, he got in front of Alex and stopped Jesse Jr and Alex's gaze moment.

"So princess, ready for your big adventure?" asked Jaden.

Alex smiled at her father and nodded her head. 'She's already' thought Jaden. "Now you do remember what I've told you right?" asked Jaden.

"Yes, to be careful and have a blast" replided Alex.

Jaden smiled at his daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead. It seemed like yesterday, she was born. A part of Jaden wished Alex didn't go to Duel Academy, but he knew that she was ready.

Dr. Crowler was still on the ground dissapointed at himself.

'That girl beat me. WAIT did the annoucer said KAIBA? Is that girl related to Seto Kaiba, a cousin or a niece? but she looks like the previous Obelisk Queen, Alexis Rhodes, but her eyes, they look so familiar. Then someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Dr. C." said Jaden which made Crowler jumped and freaked out.

"W-what are you doing here?" stuttured Crowler.

" Watching my daughter. I never thought one of my kids would have you as a proctor." said Jaden and then he chuckled.

"Wait... that's your daughter?" asked Crowler completely schocked.

"Of course, she looks like Alexis, but her eyes and most of her personality is from yours truely." said Jaden holding a thumbs up.

"But why did he say Kaiba?" asked Crowler.

"Because Alex is Seto Kaiba's grandaughter." replided Jaden.

"So she's Mr. Kaiba's grandaughter and your daughter." said Crowler. "Wait! d-does that mean y-you're the...?"

"The son of Seto Kaiba" said Jaden completing Crowler's sentence. "Yes"

'So I was trying to get rid of my boss's son? That was close *phew*. If I were to succeed I would be the one going somewhere, not Jaden. Now it's Mr. Kaiba's grandaughter' thought Crowler.

"Well I gotta jet, see ya Crowler." said Jaden. Then he walked away.

At the stands...

"Well, well, the dear got into the academy. Maybe I should take her up for a duel." said Carly looking at Alex.

Seten said nothing and walked away.

"Where are you going Seten?" asked Carly.

"I'm going back on the airplane. I have a few things that I must think about." said Seten lifeless and blank.

Carly shrugged her shoulders and focused her attention back on her distant cousin. 'Beware girlfriend, you may have beaten Crowler, but you haven't dueled against beauty, just you wait.' thought Carly

"All new-comers must report outside, your airplane is here to take you to Duel Academy. Thank you" said the announcer.

"Finally!" said Alex. Alex ran to her dear family and said good bye to them. Jaden couldn't help but smile, his little girl is ready for dueling, but he sure will miss having his baby girl at home, but she'll always be in his heart.

Alex ran outside with her friends behind her. Everyone was outside near the airplane. There was loud chatting, until the pilot silenced them with a whistle.

"Alright, welcome new students" greeted the pilot. "My name is Captain Tsunami and I'll be flying you to Duel Academy. Please in an orderly fashion get on the plane."

The students got in a orderly fashion and walked into the airplane on a staircase. Alex was impacient, she sort of hated lines.

Alex and her friends finally got on, Alex had a hard time choosing a seat.

"Hey Alex, sit with me." said Lily patting a seat next to her.

"No sit next to me" said Sherry also patting a seat.

"Shut up Sherry, Alex is my best friend!" yelled Lily.

"Says who?, ya little pipsqueak!" yelled Sherry. The two girls stare at each with fiercing fire in their eyes.

"Oh Ra" muttered Alex who was completely annoyed by her two friends fighting.

Jesse Jr saw Alex's predicament and signaled her to come sit with him. Alex smiled and gladly accepted.

"Thanks man." said Alex,

"Anytime." said Jesse Jr. with a wink. Alex smiled and they had a good ten minute conversation before the plane had started flying.

One hour later...

Alex fell asleep, but her head was resting on one of Jesse Jr.'s shoulder. Jr. looked at his best friend snuggling against him. He blushed, but smiled. Alex looked like an angel when she slept. So warm and comforting, Jr. started to stroke her hair.

'Boy, if her dad knew about this he would kill me' thought Jesse Jr.

Suddenly, there was a beep sound and everyone, but Alex, payed attention to it.

"Hello new students, this is your pilot, Captain Tsunami, and we will be landing soon in five minutes." said Tsunami.

Jesse Jr. looked at Alex, he didn't want to wake her up, she needed the rest and he didn't want to ruin her angelic moment.

"If you look to your right you will see Duel Academy's island." said Tsumani.

The students gasped in excitment.

"Now now there's no need to get excited." said Tsumani.

After the plane landed at Duel Academy's airport, Captain Tsumani said "Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome to Duel Academy."

To be continued...

Yep, this chapter is a little short. but heck. Review please (positive or helpful). -Kuriboh101


	4. Chapter 4

**GX II**

**Settling In**

After landing the airplane, the students were so excited**. **Alex however was still asleep on the comfortable airplane seat. Jesse Jr. saw his dear friend sleeping, and smiled.

Jr. slighty nudged his best friend to wake her up. "Hey sleepy head, we're here."

Alex slowly opened her beautiful brown eyes. She stared into Jesse Jr.'s two teal eyes staring into hers. "Where are we?" asked Alex.

"We're at Duel Academy." replided Jesse Jr.

Alex fully opened her eyes, took off her seatbelt, and ran outside of the airplane. She looked super excited for this. She took in awe of the beautiful scenary of the greatest academy of all time.

Alex layed down on the soft green grass. "The grass is as soft as my dad described it, the buildings,and the atmosphere...so exciting."

"New students, please follow me to the auditorium, the Chancellor wants to speak to all of you." announced the captain.

The students followed the captain into the huge blue, semi sphere-shaped auditorium,waiting for the Chancellor to make the announcement.

Chancellor Ryo appeared on the screen, welcoming the students. His speech was so long ad it seemed like he was repeating the same things. 'This is crap' thought Alex.

After fifteen minutes of the Chancellor's "speech"; it was time for the new students to find out their dorm rank.

After 15 minutes.

"What dorm did you get into?" Jesse Jr. asked.

"Obelisk Blue." replided Alex. "you?"

"Ra Yellow." replided Jesse Jr. "but I'm going to transfer to North Academy soon."

"Really? " asked Alex.

"Yep, my father went to school there,but then he transferred here, but then left." said Jesse Jr.

Alex smiled which cause Jesse Jr. to smile.

"Wasn't your mother the queen of Obelisk Blue?" Jesse Jr. asked curiously.

"Yep. and I'm hoping I can get there." said Alex.

"You can do it, I have confidence in you." said Jesse Jr. as he smmiled.

"Thanks Jess." said Alex. They both shook hands.

"I better get back to my dorm." said Alex while releasing her hand away from Jesse Jr.'s.

"Yeah same here." said Jesse Jr. "see ya, Alex."

"See ya, Jess." said Alex with a wink.

Alex headed to her new room at the Obelisk Blue. When she got there she was immedeatly awed by the beauty of the room. There's a beautiful queen sized bed. Everything was clean and beautiful. The room smelled like vinilla.

"This was your mother's room, ya know." said a voice.

Alex turned around and saw her cousin, Sapphire Rhodes. Sapphire was also in Obelisk Blue. She looked like her mother, Athena, but she has her father Atticus's hair, but her hair was a little wavy.

"Saphy, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"I'm a student here, and I'm trying to get away from the boys with Valentine gifts in their hands, but what the crap, it's May and Valentines is in February." said Sapphire, a little annoyed.

"Well they're boys." said Alex, "So where's your room?"

"My room is three rooms right from yours. So we're like neighbors." said Sapphire. "I'm rarely in there though. I usually hang out at the beach or at class or at a friend's room."

"Cool, so there must be a lot of fun things to do here." Alex said with a smile.

"First of all, your so beautiful like your mother, and second, yep, there are plenty of stuff, like hanging out with your friends. Hey, I heard you've beaten Dr. Crowler, is that true?" asked Sapphire.

"The evil clown guy, totally!" Alex said. "and where does my Grandpa hire these people?"

"Woah, just like your paps did huh? He's the greatest!" said Sapphire. "and I don't know."

"Yep. He's the best!" said Alex cheerfully. "So is there anything I should know about this place?"

"Well, you should know the current queen of Obelisks. Her name is Carly Wheeler, she's Joey and Mai's daughter and I believe she's your father's younger cousin. This is also her last year here." said Sapphire.

"Really? And I didn't know she's the queen." said Alex.

"Yep, she's also known as the "Cyclone Queen", because she's got that Harpie Lady deck." said Sapphire. "Then there's Chazzal Princeton, she's arrogent like her dad, but in some cases she has a secret heart of gold. She has two older siblings, a brother and a sister, who both went into Duel Academy."

"Interesting." said Alex.

"Yep, and Ms. Fonda Fontane is incharge of our dorm, and she's a nurse, gym teacher, and really the person you can talk to if you have a problem with our dorm mates." said Sapphire. "do you need help with unpacking?"

"I sure do, thanks." said Alex.

"No problem." said Sapphire as she started to unzip Alex's suitcase.

After unpacking...

"Well are you going to the Welcome Obelisk Blue party?" asked Sapphire.

"Yep." replided Alex.

"Cool, well I better get going, the new Chancellor wants to see me at 3:00 sharp." said Sapphire.

"Ok, see ya cousin." said Alex as they handshaked.

After those words they stopped handshaking and Sapphire went to the door.

"Ok, see ya and remember, I'm three doors close." said Sapphire and then she closed the door.

Alex sat on the couch to watch some TV. 'This will be an interesting year.' Alex thought.

To be continued...

Review, positive or helpful.


	5. Party and First Duel

Party and First Duel

Alex was getting ready for the party. She took a hot shower, put on her school uniform, and fixed her hair.

"What time is it?" Alex asked herself. She looked at her watch and it was 7:50 pm.

"Nooooooo, the party is starting in 10 minutes!" she exclaimed. Alex brushed her hair quickly and ran out of her room.

She ran to the party hall and it was beautiful. The decorations, the food set on the tables nicely, and the whole scenery was all so nice.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked Sapphire who was right behind her. Alex got startled and shocked.

"You startled me!" she exclaimed.

"I know and I love it. Anyway, welcome, mingle around, chat, get drunk!" said Sapphire.

Alex was shocked about the last thing Sapphire said.

"Ok, I was kidding about the last part...in some cases." said Sapphire. "Anyway, go enjoy yourself. No Boys allowed! Here, I'll introduce you to some people."

We walked over to a girl with short brown hair who was talking like crazy to people.

"Hey Cathy." said Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire or Sapphy should I call you that or not. I don't know I was taught to respect my elders, but of course this is the Obelisk Girls dorm Anyway I like what you've don with your hair of course it looks the same as ever How's your father is he alright He's a hunk and super cute I'm jealous over your mom the one and only Athena Rhodes who is pretty famous like super famous like she looks at you and then turns you into stone wait I think that's Medusa sorry I've never been good with History I've always been getting a D but one time I got a C and my mom put stickers on my forehead wait what was it that I've been talking about?-" said Cathy

"I was just going to introduce my cousin Alex." said Sapphire calmly.

Cathy was about to say something, but Sapphire placed her hand on her mouth. "Ok Alex this is Catherine, ok, let's move on" said Sapphire and then she stopped covering Cathy's mouth.

"Here's Melody." said Sapphire.

Melody was a goth chick, her school uniform had a shade of black. "Hey" she said plainly with no smile. Then she walked away.

"Don't worry, there are more girls here." said Sapphire.

The clock suddenly stroked 8:00 pm. The huge bell dinged and it grabbed everyone's attention.

Then, Ms. Fontane went on stage.

"Hi, I'm Ms. Fontane. Are you ready to sweat?" asked Fonda.

The girls were shocked, because they thought it was an another gym class and Fonda can really make a person sweat.

Fonda laughed. "No gym class today girls, for those who don't know me I'm the gym instructor, nurse, and supervisor of our dorm, so if you have any trouble see me, please. Now go have fun!" exclaimed Fonda.

The girls chatted about different stuff, Dueling, boyfriends, hair styles...boys, yep that stuff mostly. Alex grabbed a non- alcoholic orange beverage from the table.

"Hey Girls!" said a voice.

The girls turned to this girl. She had blonde wavy hair, violet eyes, and a curvy body that boys will lust over. She looked like Mai Valentine.

"Is that Carly?" Alex asked.

"Yeah,the queen of Obelisks, man I wish I had her body." said a random girl next to Alex.

A raven haired girl hanging out with two girls. She had an arrogant smile on her face.

"Hey Chazzal, did you hear? That girl Alex, beat Crowler in a duel." said a girl pointing at Alex.

"I know." said Chazzal still smiling wickedly.

"I know, is that all you can say? The man talks about how's he's the expert with his PhD and that kind of crap." said the girl.

"Yep, but you know, there is such thing as luck." said Chazzal.

"Good point." said the girl with a stupid tone.

"Exactly, now go be that good little whore you are and trust me." said Chazzal petting the girl's head.

"ok" said the girl.

Carly saw Alex and she walked over to her.

"You must be Alex." said Carly.

"Yep, that's me and I've heard a lot about you." said Alex.

Carly smiled and flipped her beautiful blonde hair. "Well, I am the queen, but I must say hun, beating Crowler takes skill. I was there and I've never been so interested in a newcomer's ability, unless I've heard amazing things about them, which was rarely anyone. You maybe become the future Queen of Obelisks. "

"Wow, I must be special." said Alex while blushing.

Suddenly, a girl walked up to them.

"That's not going to happen, if anyone is going to be the queen, it's going to be ME! Alex I saw that duel with Crowler and I think that's pure luck. Alex Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!" said Chazzal.

Carly rolled her eyes. "A duel? Seriously Chazzal hon, we're here to party." said Carly.

"Well a duel is a party for me! I accept, Get your game on!." said Alex getting out her duel disk.

Chazzal smiled. "This won't take long, but I like your spunk." Chazzal activated her duel disk as Alex did as well.

"DUEL!" yelled Alex and Chazzal simultaneously.

"Alex Vs Chazzal? This will be interesting, the first duel of the school year." said Carly. She looked very interested in this.

It was a 4000 life point duel.

Alex and Chazzal, dueled with everything, but little did Chazzal know that Alex was dueling for fun while she was dueling to try to prove something, that Alex beating Crowler was luck.

Finally a winner was crowned.

"I win!" exclaimed Alex.

The girls cheered and some were shocked, but amused. Chazzal had perfect scores at prep school, but a new comer defeated her.

Chazzal pounded on the ground. "I lost...but how?" she asked herself.

Two girls helped Chazzal up and carried her to her room. 'Alex, I will never forget about you, I'll get my revenge. The "Chazzal" will get it.' Chazzal thought in her head.

"Nice job, cousin." said Sapphire in the crowd of girls.

"Yeah!" another girl called out.

Alex smiled. "Thanks!" she said.

Carly smiled. 'Well done Alex, your parents taught you well, now let's see those skills against me, and trust me, I play to win.' thought Carly in her head.

The girls decided to have the rest of the night off and party.

Somewhere deep in the shadows...

"That girl was extraordinary!" said someone with a British accent.

" but she has not dueled me yet." said a crazed voice.

"Why would she duel you! She beat Dr. Crowler!" yelled the same British voice.

"Big Deal, I've beaten the professor and the top student. The man is a clown." said a voice who sounded like a woman's voice.

"I agree, I've visited the academy for a short time and I know the man is a joke to the academy." said a deep voice.

"Yes, and I can't believe Jaden and Alexis got together...they must had their fun time." said a boring hypnotizing voice. 

"your voice is so hypnotizing." said another voice. "I should of possessed you."

"SILENCE FOOLS!" yelled a voice. The other figures were frightened by this voice.

"Sorry." said the British voice.

"Listen, I know you guys were defeated, but you must stop babbling. Our mission is to unlock the power, so we can become all powerful and rule the whole crappy world and no one can stop us." said the voice who yelled at everyone. 

The voices laughed after what the guy messaged to them.

The question is "Who are those guys? And what do they want?"

To be continued

Hint: **the owners of the voices are from both Yugioh and Yugioh Gx series, and they're villains. Try to guess them.***

Positive or Helpful reviews please.


	6. Harrington's Back and Sapphire's Mom?

**Harrington's Back and Sapphire's Mom?**

It was a beautiful day at Duel Academy, and Alex was at the tennis court. Ms. Fontane's lesson for the students was tennis. Now, most of the boys hated tennis, because the Tennis Captain would make them sweat like pigs at a barbeque, however the girls loved his physical features, and it would make any girl go crazy over the captain.

Alex was playing tennis with her friends and she was not happy about it.

"Come on guys, what does this have to do with dueling, honestly." said Alex and then she hit the ball with her racket.

"Nothing, it's just for fun." said Jesse Jr at the sidelines while watching Alex.

"Yeah, learn to let go." said Lily Truesdale while hitting the ball back at Alex softly and a little cowardly.

'She's like her dad' Alex thought in her mind.

"Ok, I can have a little fun in this!." Alex exclaimed as she hit the incoming ball. She hit the ball out of bounds and it was heading for a person. The person quickly saw the ball coming and hit the ball far away. Then the ball landed on Dr. Crowler's head, which gave him a large pink bump, which made him cuss up a storm, which some of the students recorded it on their phones without the angry doctor clown teacher knowing.

The person turned around and smiled sharply.

"Hey, nice hit, almost got me there." said the guy walking to Alex.

"Uh thanks, I think." said Alex.

The guy grabbed Alex's hand and placed it on his hand. "You must be Alex, I've heard you've beaten Crowler and the Chazzal Princeton girl." said the guy whilst blushing like crazy, but he stayed cool.

"Is it all over the school?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." said the guy and then he let go of Alex's hand. "Forgive me, I'm sorry if me touching you makes you uncomfortable or unless you like it..."

Alex just slightly glared at the boy. The boy blushed even more and scratched his maroon hair.

"Anyway... bye. Feel free to watch me...like anytime" said the guy running to his tennis court.

A girl walked up to Alex.

"Wow, did he just flirt with you?" asked the girl.

"I think he was trying to...I guess." replied Alex.

"You must like him." said the girl while she was nudging Alex's arm.

"No, he's not my type." said Alex whilst putting her tennis racket on the bench. Then she took a sip of water from her water bottle.

"What? No girl has ever rejected Ace Rosewood, the son of Harrington Rosewood, he's the new heir of Rosewood Sporting Goods. He's cute, good looking, and rich too." said the girl. "But your family company is more famous than his. Anyway my father's pretty famous in Industrial Illusions."

"Really?" asked Alex shocked.

"Yep he won a contest. My name is Kari Huffington." said Kari.

"Huffington? As in Chumley Huffington, my parents know him." said Alex.

"Duh" said Kari sarcastically. Kari smiled at Alex, but Alex just realized something. Kari has this beautiful curvy figure while her dad is...um...big.

Kari noticed Alex staring at her body.

"My mom's hot." sad Kari as like she was reading Alex's mind. Alex smiled. 'That explains it' she thought.

On a luxurious boat...

A beautiful woman with red hair was lounging on the lounge deck. She was wearing a beautiful red bikini, sexy sunglasses, and a pair of red sparkling flip flop sandals. She was lying on a lounge chair while reading a fashion magazine.

"That's a cute sundress." said the woman while reading the magazine.

Suddenly a waiter walked up to her.

"Red Rouge 1841, Mistress Athena?" asked the waiter holding a wine bottle.

"Yes, thank you, James." said Athena while holding up her empty wine glass as James poured the wine in the glass.

"My pleasure, mistress." said James and then he left.

Athena sipped her wine. She enjoyed the delicious fruity flavors. Then she set the wine glass on the table next to her and got up from her chair.

She put on a robe to cover herself. She walked to the captain's control room, but on her way; there were many man janitors staring at her with absolute lust and whistling at her .

'Men...they're such easy fools.' Athena thought.

She finally arrived to the captain's control room.

"Hey Captain." said Athena as she smiled.

The captain blushed a little because of Athena's beauty, but stayed strong and didn't lust over her.

"Hello mistress." said the captain. "What can I do for you?"

"How about driving us to Duel Academy." said Athena.

"Yes mistress." said the captain whilst blushing a light shade of red.

The ship turned to the direction were Duel Academy was.

Athena walked into her room. She went to the bathroom to put on her make-up. She looked at a picture of her, Sapphire, and her husband Atticus.

'I miss you two' Athena thought. Under all that sexiness, there's a woman who just loves her family deep inside.

Back at Duel Academy...

Alex was walking down the hallways. She felt calm and cool like nothing was going to happen today, until her Duel Academy phone started to ring.

'What now?' Alex thought whilst pulling her phone out of her pocket.

The phone had a voice recording message. Alex press the "Ok" button to listen to the message.

The message says, "Hello Alex, this is your future husband Ace Rosewood, captain of the tennis team and future heir of Rosewood Sporting Goods. I just want you to meet me at tennis court #1 at 6:00 pm sharp, oh and bring your cards cause this could get interesting. Bye."

Then the message stopped.

"So that's the guy's name and he wants me to bring my cards, this should be interesting." Alex whispered.

'And why did he call himself my "future husband"?' Alex thought.

To be continued...

So what's going to happen... Find out only in Duel Academy Adventures, Next Time


	7. Oh noI'll Lose My Single Life

**Oh no...I'll Lose My Single Life**

Alex was walking to Duel Academy Tennis Court. She felt curious about Ace's request to meet him and he wanted me to bring my cards, but why did he call himself "her future husband"?

'So many questions.' Alex thought.

"Hey Lex!" said a voice.

Alex turned around and saw her blue- haired friend Jesse Jr.

She smiled at him, but she was a little surprised that he called her "Lex" for the first time.

"Lex?" asked Alex a little surprised.

"Um yeah, or do you want me to call you something else-" said Jesse ,but he stopped because Alex interrupted him.

"Lex or Lexie, is fine. My dad calls my mom Lex a lot. You can call me that, but don't call my mom that, ok, my dad's possessive of her" said Alex.

"Ok." said Jesse Jr. whilst smiling at her.

Alex smiled back,but then she kept walking to the tennis court. Jesse Jr. followed her.

"Where ya going?" asked Jesse walking beside her.

"To Tennis Court #1." Alex replied. "I was called by Ace Rosewood."

"The tennis captain guy?" asked Jesse Jr.

"Yep, aren't you one of the boys that Ace tortures?" asked Alex playfully. Jesse Jr. gives her a playful glare, which made Alex laugh.

"Well, He makes me sweat a lot." replied Jesse Jr while blushing a light shade of red.

"But it is hot outside and he doesn't let you take bathroom or water breaks." Alex added onto Jesse's sentence.

"True." said Jesse whilst laughing, then Alex laughed.

"You two having the giggle fest over there?" a voice asked.

Alex and Jesse stopped laughing. They turned around and saw Ace Rosewood furious at them.

"So Alex did you bring your cards?" asked Ace with an evil smile.

Alex glared at Ace. "Yes, I've brought my cards." replied Alex.

"What's going on?" asked Jesse.

"STAY OUT OF THIS ANDERSON!" yelled Ace.

"Make me." said Jesse calmly.

Ace was furious and walked up to Jesse whilst clenching his fist.

"STOP IT YOU TWO!" Alex yelled.

Ace and Jesse Jr. felt shocked and scared.

"Now why did you call me here,Ace?" Alex asked.

"For your hand...in marriage." Ace calmly said whilst smirking. "Or as I like to call it, a teammate for when I play doubles."

Alex and Jesse were immediately shocked and annoyed, by Ace's reason.

'Marriage? No way! He's not my type, I barely know him, and I...can't imagine being with him. He wants me to be his fiance, but I'm not interested in a boyfriend right now. Why Rosewood? Why?' Alex thought.

"She doesn't have to marry you!" Jesse Jr said angrily.

"Well she'll have to duel me, unless she wants to be my fiance here and now." said Ace whilst smiling sharply and then he turned to Alex and looked deeply into her eyes whilst saying this to her. "Besides, my father told me that your father stole his woman of his dreams away from him, and that woman is the person you call 'mom'."

Alex felt herself boiling inside, but finally said, "Fine, I'll duel you! But if I win, you'll leave me alone."

"Fair enough, but if I win, You'll have to be my fiance, sounds good?" asked Ace.

"Yep, but being your fiance is not going to happen." said Alex with a serious expression on her face whilst activating her duel disk.

Jesse Jr just sat on the sidelines.

'I hope you can beat this guy, because if you don't, I'll never be...happy.' Jesse Jr. thought.

"DUEL!" yelled both Alex and Ace.

Alex was dueling with everything. Ace used a tennis deck against her, like his father used against Jaden. **(Episode:Courting Alexis) **Alex was annoyed, by his dueling skills, because he was at the verge of winning, but Alex pulled through and she won, leaving poor Ace...crying.

"And that's game!" said Alex while doing her father's signature pose.

"Wait a go Lex!" Jesse Jr cheered.

"No, you're my soul mate, my force of my swings, my Serve, Swing, BOOM girlfriend!" said Ace whilst crying. Then, Ace ran away crying.

"Good duel." said Jesse Jr whilst giving Alex a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but now I'm tired." said Alex whilst yawning.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your dorm." said Jesse Jr.

"Thanks Jess." said Alex.

The walked out of the tennis court and Alex forgot about that terrible nightmare about almost losing her single status.

On Athena's boat...

"This is Duel Academy?" Athena asked curiously.

Athena's ship landed at the creepy abandon side of Duel Academy Island. The only noises there were bats shrieking, owls hooting, and the winds were blowing softly and silently. The skies were dark and the tress looked haunted and the vines were tangled. Also, a lot of fog blurred almost everything.

"Well, I must go in and see my daughter...like every good mother should...no matter the price." said Athena while her voice trembles in some areas.

Athena walked out of the ship with four of her body guards. The guards looked brave, but under their sunglasses, there eyes looked terrified. They headed to a building which is actually the "Abandon Dorm.". The place looked spooky as usual.

"This must be it." said Athena.

"But it's quiet." said a bodyguard.

"The girls must be sleeping or waiting to play a prank on the boys...you know how girls are." said Athena. The bodyguards were clueless and they shrugged their shoulders.

They walked into the dorm. Everything looked messy and dusty.

"Wow, this dorm is messy." Athena said disappointingly.

"Are you sure you want to explore this place?" a body guard asked.

"Of course and maybe we can do a little remodeling." Athena replied.

'Good luck at this place.' the bodyguard thought in his mind.

Athena and her group continued to walk whilst Athena was writing notes on a piece of paper of how the dorm should be remodeled. Finally, they entered a large room.

"So this must be the main room." said Athena. The body guards looked around and they were terrified, by this place.

"I think we need to go." said a body guard.

"and I think we need to explore." said Athena angrily.

"The woman is right, stay everyone." said a mysterious voice.

"W-who's there?" asked Athena whilst looking around shocked by this voice.

"Just a soul...looking for its body." replied the voice.

"Take one of my guards." said Athena quickly.

"Oh I'll take all of their bodies to be my slaves, but I'll take yours for my own." said the voice

A bunch of shadow fiends rose up from the ground. They walked closer to Athena and her bodyguards.

"Quick!Shoot them!" Athena commanded.

"Right!" said the bodyguards simultaneously. The guards quickly took out their guns and they start shooting at the fiends with no hesitation.

The bullets bounce off of the fiends without a single scratch or hole on them.

"What the." said the bodyguards. Then the bodyguards vanished into the ground. Athena was shocked and scared, then the owner of the voice appeared in a grim reaper form. His eyes started to glow a light mysterious blue, and his hand was reaching to Athena's head.

"Who are you?" Athena asked whilst trembling to her knees.

"Athena...call me...Nightshroud." said Nightshroud covering his spiritual grim hand on Athena's head.

Athena screamed for three seconds, but then stopped.

She felt numb and controlled. She felt different, like her spirit was resting while Nightshroud's spirit was taking over.

Athena stood up from the ground and dusted herself off. Her outfit changed, she wore a long strapless dress which had a hole on it to show off her midriff, high heel shoes, and her red hair was longer and darker. Her make-up defiantly changed too. Her eye shadow was dark purple, her lipstick was a shadowy red, and her eye liner was fuller and darker. Finally, she wore the Nightshroud mask on her face to top off the look.

"I like this body." said Athena/Nightshroud. "Now to get my revenge on Jaden, by finishing off his precious daughter, and soon... him."

The next day...

Alex was walking to class by herself, until Ace found her.

"Hey Alex, going somewhere?" Ace said while smirking.

"To class, and I thought I've beaten you in a duel so you have to leave me alone." said Alex whilst she continued to walk.

"Not so fast." said Ace after he moved in front of her. "It's not too late about being my fiance. So will you accepted it?"

"No." Alex said calmly.

"Did you just say no to Ace Rosewood?" Ace asked.

"Yep, do you need your balls served or something?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Very funny, now be my fiance.!" said Ace raising his voice

"No" Alex said calmly again.

Ace's anger rose up. "No girl resists me!" exclaimed Ace.

"I'll never be attracted to you." Alex said with fierce in her tone.

Ace pulled Alex closer to him. "That's what they all say." Ace whispered.

Ace leaned forward trying to kiss her, but Alex punched Ace in the pupil of his eye.

"OW MY EYE!" yelled Ace whilst covering his eye and screaming in pain.

While Ace was screaming, Alex kick him in the crotch, causing Ace to fall on the ground. Alex then picked him up by the leg and judo-ed Ace. After a few slams, Alex threw Ace down and left him there. Little did Alex know, a man witnessed everything.

"Sir, did you just see that?" asked the man who was on his phone.

"Yes, every moment was exciting and entertaining, I love our hidden cameras." said the voice on the phone whilst laughing.

"But she judo-ed Rosewood." said the man.

"I know...my little girl is beating the bad boys up... It makes daddy so proud." said the man on the other line of the phone whilst crying tears of joy. "Anyway keep watching her, tomorrow I'll send you a replacement at dawn."

"Thank you sir." said the man.

At the Obelisk Girl's dorm, Alex was telling Sapphire the story between her and Ace. Many girls over heard this and they were glad, because Ace is still a single free boy...yep he's still a playboy.

"Waho Alex, you kicked a hunky boy's butt?" Sapphire asked while shocked.

"Apparently." Alex said.

"Well at least he's still available to play around with." Sapphire said with a wink.

"Good luck with that." said Alex. "Well, I'm going to bed."

"Ok, see ya cousin." said Sapphire whilst giving Alex a hug.

"bye." Alex said.

In Alex's room...

'Rosewood, I remember mom telling me a story about how dad dueled Ace's father to see who gets to be her fiance.' Alex thought.

*_Flashback*_

"Cool story mom, that was so cute." said Alex pleasantly.

"Thanks., but the funny part was that your father didn't know what fiance meant at that time." said Alexis whilst giggling.

Alex giggled and soon their giggles turned into hysterical laughter.

"Oh ha ha ha, make fun of the guy who saved you from a world of hell." said Jaden sarcastically.

Alexis and Alex giggled. Alexis sat on Jaden's lap.

"Well Jay, you never backed down from a challenge." Alexis said whilst stroking her husband's hair.

Jaden made a cute pouty face which made Alexis and Alex laugh.

"Yep, he's still that Jaden back in the academy, and... he's possessive of me." Alexis said. Jaden smiled and slipped his arms around her waist possessively.

"It's true." said Jaden.

_End of Flashback..._

'The next thing I know was their make out session and me running to grandma's and grandpa's mansion.' Alex thought, then she fell asleep on her soft bed.

To be continued...

Review please ^w^

-Kuriboh101


	8. What Happened To Me?

What Happened To Me?

Me: Aright, so Alex doesn't have marry Ace Rosewood.

Crowd: YEAH!

-**Ace cries and sob**s-

Me: WILL YOU SHUT UP! You never had a chance anyway.

Ace: but I feel so alone.

Me:-**sweatdrops- **well, I've invited some friends over.

Ace: -**wipes his tears**- really?

Me: yep -**opens door**-

Random Fan Girl: Is it true that Ace is single?

Me: yep, this is my Christmas gift to you guys to makeup for all of the Christmases that I've never given you guys any gifts.

-**Fan girls tackle Ace, and Ace shrieks for help-**

Me: Well I've solved everyone's problems, so what will Nightshroud do now that he has Athena's body? And what's Chazzal doing now and then? Let's find out.

In the shadows...

"Finally, a new body." Nightshroud said while in Athena's body. "Now I'm ready for revenge."

"Patience Nightshroud, patience." said the mysterious boss sitting on what appears to be a throne. "We still need to examine this girl, after that, we'll strike."

In Chazzal's room.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!" yelled Chazzal whilst pounding her fist on her desk.

"I USE TO BE KICKING BUTT, but now...MY BUTT'S BEEN KICKED!" Chazzal added on.

Chazzal clenched both of her fist. Her right fist was clenched so hard and then, blood started dripping from her hand. Chazzal was too angry and disappointed to feel the pain. She remember that night when Alex beat her in a duel. A tear then slid on her cheek. Chazzal noticed this and quickly wiped off the tear.

'It's a weakness' Chazzal thought.

Chazzal picked up her phone from her desk. She dialed in some numbers and waited for someone to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" asked a guy from the other line of the phone.

"Hello this is Chazzal Princeton, send me a boat to Duel Academy Island now!" Chazzal said in a suddenly demanding tone. Then she hung-ed up the phone.

'who am I? I'm not the Chazzal that people have known-ed me by.' Chazzal thought whilst burying her face in a pillow.

In the secretary's office...

Sapphire was heading to the Chancellor's office, but first the secretary has to let her in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Nashura. I'm here to see Chancellor Onno about my mother." Sapphire said calmly.

Ms. Nahura stopped typing on her computer and turned her focus to Sapphire.

"I'll call him to let him know you're here." said the dull secretary Nashura.

Nashura called the chancellor's office. Finally Chancellor Onno answered.

"Hello Chancellor." Nashura said into the phone.

After a one minute conversation, Nashura hung-ed up the phone.

"The chancellor said go in." Nashura said dully whilst typing on her computer.

"Thank you." said Sapphire whilst walking past Nashura's desk.

Sapphire knocked on the door. Chancellor Onno was smoking his usual pipe, but he quickly hid it when Sapphire walked in.

"It smells smoky in here." Sapphire said after in-hailing the filthy air from Onno's pipe.

Chancellor Onno was staring at her super model body. He drooled a little, too little so Sapphire couldn't see it.

'No wonder she has fan boys.' Onno thought after staring at her waist. Sapphire noticed the chancellor's expression, and she felt a little nervous.

"Chancellor Onno?" Sapphire said nervously whilst snapping her fingers in front of Onno's face.

Onno quickly snapped out of it.

"Anyway, I had smoked salmon for lunch...hehe" Onno lied.

"Well anyway, my mother hasn't contacted me last night like she said she would." Sapphire said sadly.

"Really? Isn't your mom doing a concert this Friday?" Onno asked.

Sapphire nodded her head.

"Well, I'll have guards searching high and low, we must find her." Onno said with a serious look trying to keep his lechery in.

Suddenly the chancellor's door burst open and a person ran in Onno's office.

" I KNOW HOW ATHENA DISSAPEARED!" the person yelled.

"Hey, I know you, you're James the waiter." said Sapphire.

"Yes and you're Athena's beautiful daughter" James said.

"Awe why thank you." said Sapphire while blushing.

"Where's Athena?" Onno interrupted

.

"Well I don't know where she is right now, but I saw her go in this spooky dorm." said James.

Sapphire and Onno both immediately gasped.

"You mean...the abandoned dorm?" Onno asked. James nodded his head.

"Why didn't you stop her?" Sapphire asked with annoyance in her tone.

"When your mom says something is final it is final, plus she took some body guards with her, but they disappeared too." James answered.

Sapphire sighed and started to walk out of the office.

"Wait!" Onno exclaimed and Sapphire turned around.

"Don't worry, we'll find your mother." Onno said.

Sapphire smiled and walked out of the office. Little did she know that Onno was gawking at her butt.

"So...heavenly...I need to rub my face in it." Onno said silently while drooling.

In the hallway...

'Be safe mom, where ever you are, .' Sapphire thought whilst walking to her class.

At the dock...

Chazzal was sitting at the dock, she threw rocks in the water, as she recalled her misery about Alex beating her.

"Chazzal Princeton?" asked a man.

"Yeah, what's it to ya?" asked Chazzal with an annoyed tone.

"Your boat is ready." said the man.

"Finally." said Chazzal with a cranky tone. She walked into the boat. After ten minutes the boat sailed away. Chazzal was looking at Duel Academy one last time.

'That's it, I'm done with this place.' Chazzal thought as she drifted further away from the school.

To be continued...

Me: So there's two things we need to look for in this story.

Onno: Yeah, -**reaching out hand to touch my breasts while drooling**-

Me: -**slaps Onno in the face**- You perv, How did Seto Kaiba hire you to be a Chancellor?, I miss Sheppard.

Onno: I'm actually one of the best duelists in the nation and...I know a thing or two about...women.

Me: yeah, how to get them mad. -.-'

Onno: - **grinds teeth**- WHAAAT?

Me: O_o'...anyway, this was just a short chapter, but I do want to know who's the mysterious "boss" guy.

Onno: He could be... Michael Jackson.

Me: That's stupid, this guy could be Frieza from Dragonball Z or hell yeah maybe Cooler, his brother. Any way, we'll see who's the big mac of this plot. I'll update soon, please review. :3 Save our cards...


	9. Meet Avril

Meet Avril Pegasus

Me: Hey everyone, all I want you to do is to...read and review :3 ….simple as getting revenge on your siblings for putting glue in your shampoo. XD Anyway, let's start. I do not own any Yugioh

In the classroom...

Every student was sitting in their seats. Everyone was just having free time by talking or showing their peers their cards. Alex was just waiting quietly for her teacher to arrive. Suddenly, a tall man walked into the classroom.

"Hello students, my name is Mr. Marcus Mayo, and I will be your duel history teacher." Mr. Mayo said to get the students' attention. However, one of the male students snickered about his last name. Mr. Mayo gave the boy a quick glare which made the boy nervous.

"Anyway..." said Mr. Mayo before he was interrupted.

"Ms. Alex Kaiba! Please report to the chancellor's office immediately! You have a visitor." announced Dr. Crowler.

"Alex Kaiba, please stand up."Mr. Mayo commanded calmly.

Alex stood up for her seat. "Y-yes sir?." Alex asked nervously.

Mr. Mayo then smiled. "You're dismissed to see the chancellor and please come by in this classroom at 5:00 pm. to get your homework, if you don't mind."

"Thank you." Alex said and then she bowed her head.

Alex walked over to the chancellor's office. She opened the doors and saw Chancellor Onno sitting at his desk, Dr. Crowler standing beside the desk, and there's also a beautiful white- haired woman standing in front of the desk.

"Hello Alex." Chancellor Onno said whilst keeping himself from staring at Alex's breasts. "How are you?"

"I'm worried that I'm in trouble." Alex replied.

Onno and the white haired woman chuckled for a bit.

"No, you're not in trouble. Actually I'm giving you an honor." Onno happily said.

"Come again." Alex said confused.

"Alex, this is Avril Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus's granddaughter." Onno said. "She will be dueling you today."

"I've heard great things about you not only from this wonderful establishment, but from my grandfather and your grandfather. Alex, it is an honor to meet you." Avril said and then she bowed.

"Same with you." Alex said.

"So the reason why Avril is here is because she wants to duel you." Onno said whilst caressing his mustache.

"That's right. I would like to test you, I've also heard that Alex beat you for her entrance exams." Avril said after she turned to Dr. Crowler.

Dr. Crowler blushed from that comment. "Well, Ms. Pegasus, I wasn't...on my A game, I was more in my A- game." Crowler said nervously. Avril showed a little smile at him.

"But I was also told that her dad beat you too." Avril also added.

Crowler blushed another shade of red. "Well...I." Crowler said until Avril interrupted him.

"So it's like father like daughter." Avril said in a questioning tone. Crowler nodded yes.

"Well anyway, let's duel at 6:00 pm." Avril stated.

"Sure. And may the best girl win." Alex said and then they shook hands.

"Yep." said Avril.

"Would you like an audience?" Onno asked happily.

"If Alex is alright." Avril answered.

"Sure." Alex answered.

"Then it's settled." Onno said happily.

"Ok, well I must go, I'll see you in a bit, and I must give you a warning that my deck has all of these funny tricks, it won't be funny in action." Avril said and then walked out of the office.

"Well Alex, you may return back to your class...and good luck" Onno said confidently.

"Thank you sir." Alex said and then she walked out of Onno's office.

5:00pm in the classroom...

"Hello Mr. Mayo." Alex said whilst walking up to him.

Marcus smiled at her, "Hello Alex."

"Did I miss anything?" Alex asked.

"Not much, everyone just worked on this history worksheet, that's all." Marcus said whilst giving Alex the paper.

"and let's not forget about the trap cards test on Friday." Alex said.

"I like your way of remembering." Marcus commented. "So, I've heard that you will be dueling Avril Pegasus."

"That's right." Alex said.

"Well good luck. I've only seen Avril duel once." Marcus said.

"Really when?" Alex asked.

**-Flashback-**

**Marcus's Narration:** Well it was 2 years ago. I was grading some papers while the television was on. Nothing caught my attention, until that one pro- duel match between Avril and Bandit Keith Howard.

On the TV screen...

"Introducing at the left side, former international champion, Bandit Keith." the announcer exclaimed.

Bandit Keith looked much older. He still wore the clothes he usually wears, and his hair was gray instead of blonde. He smelled like liquor and other alcoholic beverages, because he always passed out at his local bar from drinking too much. He wore that ugly smug on his drunk face.

"and on the right corner is Avril Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus's very own granddaughter."

Avril walked on stage. She smiled calmly and cool. She looked at Bandit Keith and smirked, she felt like Keith didn't know who he was up against.

"Alright girl! Your grandfather humiliated me so instead, I'm going to put you in the place he should have been in with my machines!" Keith yelled.

"Hmmmm, you smell like liquor, the brand is called "Drunken Spirit" to be exact. You must be depressed." Avril said.

"Shut up!" Keith demanded.

"Very well, but let's start this duel, Keithy- Boy." Avril teased.

"What the... you're just like... Anyway, let's duel!" Keith yelled.

**Marcus's Narration:** So Keith played with his machines, while Avril played with her deck known as a "Toon Deck". That deck was used by Pegasus. Avril won with ease, then Keith passed out and vomited on the stadium, which was pretty gross, but it was a duel to remember.

End of Flashback...

"So Avril uses a Toon deck?" Alex questioned.

"Yep, but don't be surprised that Avril might use a different deck in your duel with her. She might of took the best cards for herself." Marcus warned.

"Well either way, this duel's going to be sweet!" Alex said happily.

"It should and good luck." Marcus said proudly.

"Thanks Mr. Mayo." Alex said whilst walking out of the class.

'_Wow that Alex is something else.' _Marcus thought.

At the duel arena...

Alex arrived before Avril. Avril was amused by Alex, but she wanted to know the truth about Alex's dueling skills.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to Duel Academy's main duel arena!" Onno announced to calm down the crowed.

The crowed cheered.

"In the right corner we have Alex Kaiba, and in the left corner we have Avril Pegasus, Maximillion Pegasus's granddaughter!" Onno announced.

Every cheered, especially the boys, because two attractive girls are dueling it out.

"Let's duel!" both Avril and Alex yelled simultaneously.

Alex and Avril dueled it out, but the first card that Avril played was "Toon World". Alex in the end still won, even though she suffered from the tricks from Avril's toons.

"Well that was incredible." Avril said happily.

"Yeah, thanks for the duel." Alex thanked and then they shook hands.

"No problem." Avril replied. "and your dueling skills are totally special, I loved every moment of it."

Alex smiled as well as Avril did.

Alex walked with Avril to Avril's helicopter.

"So is that Toon deck your grandfather's?" Alex asked.

"Indeed, I've received it when I was just a mere child." Avril replied.

Avril recalled that time when her grandfather gave her his deck.

-**Flashback-**

Avril was in the Pegasus Mansion watching Tv. She loved cartoons like her grandfather, she would even draw her own.

"Hello sweetheart." Pegasus greeted.

"Hi grandpa." Arvil greeted back and hen she hugged him. Maximillion noticed that Avril was watching his favorite cartoon on TV.

"Is that Funny Bunny?" Pegasus asked.

"Yep, he's the best." Avril said.

"I agree, he has always been my favorite cartoon character when a was just a mere child." Pegasus said. "Also, I have a gift for you."

"What is it?" Avril asked anxiously.

Pegasus took his Toon Deck out of his pocket and gave it Avril.

"No way! Is that your Toon Deck?" Avril asked. Pegasus nodded.

"But that's your favorite deck." Avril stated.

"I know, but I trust you with it and I believe that you'll use it wisely." Pegasus said with a smile.

"Thank you Grandpa." Avril said.

**-End of Flashback..**

"Well I had a wonderful time dueling. I hope to see you someday." Avril said.

"Sure here." Alex said.

"There's my helicopter." Avril said whilst noticing her ride home.

"Ok, see ya." Alex said with a smile.

"Bye." Avril said.

Alex watched her new friend fly away on the helicopter. Alex smiled, because this year will be interesting for everyone in a way.

To be continued...

Me: Now would be a good time to review :3 and this is one chapter closer to find out about the mysterious boss, and what will be of Athena? Find out...next time on Duel Academy Adventures :)


	10. Alex vs Athena: The Decade Chapter!

Alex vs Athena: The Decade Chapter

Me: Whoa! 10th chapter already? School goes by quickly...not really -.- Well here we are...we're finally at that chapter when Nightshroud starts chaos again. Let's get on with the story! ^w^.

'Be at peace mother, where ever you are.' Sapphire thought.

Poor Sapphire, she's in her room all alone, and who knows what happened to her mother when she entered the mysterious dorm. Many years ago, her father Atticus told her about the Abandoned Dorm. When ever someone enters that terrible place, no one gets out and rumor has it that dark shadowy magic was performed there. Now, the Abandon Dorm was forbidden for any student to go there, however most students wouldn't dare to enter the horrid dorm...Until now.

An Obelisk Blue student, a Ra Yellow, and a Slifer Red student was outside of the dorm, at the gates.

"Alright Chump! Now for your final dare." said the Obelisk Blue student to the Slifer student.

"Unless, you're too chicken." said the Ra Yellow whilst laughing.

"I'll show you two brutes, and if I stay in the Abandon Dorm for at least ten minutes, you two have to give me the best cards out of your decks!" the Slifer pointed out.

The Obelisk and the Ra chuckled. "Alright, but don't lose your feathers in there." the Obelisk warned and then laughed with the Ra student.

The Slifer Red student ignored them and walked through the gate. He walked to the huge gray front door. The Slifer can hear the hooting of the owls and the chirping of the crickets. He looked at the trees, they barely looked alive and some people has mistaken the holes on the tress looked like faces on the trees. The Slifer student looked frightened, however he wanted to prove the other students that he can do it.

"So far so good." whispered the Slifer.

He finally entered the front door. The Slifer pushed the door bell button, and then "Ding!" goes the large bell on top of the dorm. The two front doors slowly opened up. The Slifer made a huge 'gulp' from his throat and slowly walked in.

'Ok, it's like the haunted mansion in Kaiba Land. I've been in it with my big brother...oh wait, I remembered I peed in my pants that day and I never went in it again...oh man.'the Slifer thought. The dorm was quiet. The brave kid walked through the hallways, there were some old paintings hanging up, knights' armors standing like statues, and there were also some mysterious ancient artifacts.

'Ok, I have seven minutes on the clock.' the Slifer thought.

He looked around in the dorm, it actually didn't look too bad, maybe some modern housework, and maybe the academy can hire an exterminator for the rats and BOOM! all done.

But finally, he entered, the main room...and that large room...is where all of the real magic happens.

"This must be the main room, very nice." the Slifer pointed out whilst observing.

"Why, thank you." a voice added.

The slifer turned around quickly. "Who goes there? You can't hide from me I know you're there!" the slifer yelled trying to sound tough.

"I know you're afraid child, but if you want I'll show my face." the voice said.

The person with a hood appeared, the hood blew away from the wind and a mysterious looking lady was revealed.

The Slifer student was stunned. "Waho!, I'd never thought I'd see a h-hot lady in here, lucky me!"

"and you look scared." the woman pointed out. "Don't worry child, it's just me."

The student had hearts in his eyes.

"Uh hey there miss." greeted the student.

"Greetings young man, are you here by yourself?" the woman asked.

"Y-yeah." replied the student whilst being stunned by the woman's looks.

The woman nodded her head. "You must be brave. Well anyway, submit yourselves to darkness."

"What?" asked the Slifer curiously.

"You trespassed, you must be my servant." the woman pointed out. The woman walked closer to the boy

"Who are you?" asked the boy.

"I'm Athena...but more specific...I'm Nightshroud." Nightshroud in Athena's body said and he send the boy away to darkness.

Nightshroud smirked in Athena's body. "I love this body! And now those two friends of his are next."

Outside of the dorm...

"It's been twenty minutes...where is he?" the Ra asked.

"I don't know, the brave has gotten to his head." the Obelisk replied.

A cloud of darkness flew over the two students and sucked them in.

"What the...?" the Obelisk student was shocked.

The Ra yellow gasped whilst being sucked into the "World of Darkness" with his friend.

Inside of the dorm...

"I've never felt so strong in a long time." Nightshroud said.

"and now... I must duel Alex, but I think I'll do it tonight, at the volcano." Nightshroud added to his sentence whilst darkness was surrounding him.

In the shadows...

"WHERE IS NIGHTSHROUD?" the boss demanded.

"He said he was going to the Abandon Dorm." a voice answered.

"I'm back." Nightshroud said whilst entering a room.

"Where have you been?" the boss asked. "Oh wait...Abandon Dorm?"

"Yes." Nightshroud replied. The boss grumbled.

"I've brought you all back from the shatters of defeat and now you all need to do your part." the boss stated.

Everyone, but the boss, nodded their heads.

"Alright, now who's going to be my first volunteer of dueling Alex?" the boss asked.

"I'll be the first one to go, master." Nightshroud said.

"Very well, Nightshroud. Your target is Alex, got it?" the boss asked. Nightshroud nodded.

"You are dismissed." the boss said.

Nightshroud bowed his head and walked out of the room.

"But sir?" a woman's voice asked and the boss turned to her. "What if Nightshroud...fails?"

"Well then it will be your turn...Camula." the boss stated and then walked away.

The green haired vampire's face turned into her ugly side. "You hear that Alex, you're going to be my next prey." Camula's eyes glowed red as she was waiting for Nightshroud's results.

In Alex's dorm room...

'Finallly, I can rest up.' Alex thought whilst walking to her bed. Alex let out a brief yawn as she was easing herself on the bed.

"It's not time for bed yet,dear." a voice said.

Alex gasped and turned around. She found Nightshroud in Athena's body standing there, however she didn't know who the woman was.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Nightshroud simply replied and then he teleported him and Alex to another location, however Sapphire ran into Alex's room, because she heard noises, but she was sucked into the portal too.

At the volcano...

"Welcome." Nightshroud greeted.

"Who are you exactly?" Alex asked.

"I'm Nightshroud/Darkness, and I'm here to duel you." Nightshroud said whilst smirking. "So get ready."

"Hold on, why should I duel you?" Alex asked.

"If you don't, then your cousin gets it." Nightshroud said whilst pointing at Carly Wheeler.

Carly was trapped in a red bubble floating above the lava. She looked terrified because of the view.

Carly shrieked for help. Alex looked at her and then she looked at Nightshroud in Athena's body. Alex glared at the spirit in her aunt's body.

"Fine, I'll duel you!" Alex exclaimed with fierce in her tone.

"Ok, but there's one thing you should know, see that bubble surrounding Carly?" Nightshroud asked.

Alex stared at it. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked.

"Well as you duel me, if your life points decreases then parts of the bubble disappear, so if your life point meter hits 0, well then, she'll plummet into the lava. However, if you find a way to increase your life points then the bubble will restore giving Carly more protection, however I'm not really going to go into that part, because I'll win this duel."said Nightshroud as lava was gushing out of the lava pit.

"Ok, get your game on!" Alex shouted whilst activating her duel disk.

Sapphire was behind Alex on a rock. She looked at the woman being controlled by Nightshroud. Her features looked so familiar.

'I know you.' Sapphire thought in her mind.

"Oh and one more thing, the loser's soul goes into this card when the duel ends." Nightshroud said whilst taking the soul card out. "but enough talk, let's duel, I'll start."

Athena/Nightshroud activated their dark shadowy designed styled duel disk and started the duel.

Nightshroud played with a Red-Eyes deck. Alex was surprised, because her great-uncle Joey also has a Red Eyes B. Dragon. Alex founded this duel to be challenging, because of the high stakes, even the damage here was real, not holograms, but Alex prevailed again which caused Athena's body to collapse on the ground.

"MOM!" Sapphire cried out. Athena was unconscious, she lay-ed on the rocky ledge. Suddenly dark magic started to come out of Athena's body. After the darkness came out from the weak body, the darkness formed into a cloud.

"So you think you have finished me off?" the voice that appears to be coming from the darkness asked.

Sapphire looked worried, but Alex looked brave, even though she had every right to be scared.

Nightshroud appeared in his true final form. He looked like a grim reaper **(watch episodes 177-178 to see the true form of Nightshroud)**.

"Now I must duel you." Nightshroud said.

"I thought your soul is now trapped in that card." Alex said worriedly.

"Who said **MY** soul was getting trapped?" Nightshroud asked mischievously.

To Be Continued...

Me: Oh no! Nightshroud is at his true form! O.0

Onno: I want my mommy to change me because I made an uh oh in my pants!

Me: -**slaps Onno's forehead- **just say the words.

Onno: -**dizzy from slap-** Read and Review!

Me: That wasn't hard at all now was it.

Onno: who are you? And why are you taller than me?

Me: because I'm tall and you're-...wait let me guest...amnesia?

Onno: **-jumps around excitedly-** ooo, I hope this "Amnesia" person is hot

Me: go back to your magazines. (-_-)

**-Onno leaves-**

Me: Well, what's going to happen now that Nightshroud is in his final form? And will Athena recover? And will Onno get his memory back?...Well, I think he'll do fine...but I just want to hit him with a pot**-gets pot-** to recover his memory, they made a medicine for amnesia, but this is more fun and it also creates laughter, which is the best medicine...for me. Anyway, do what the perverted guy says, and no one gets it bad...until next time in Duel Academy Adventures :3

-Kuriboh101 ^w0


	11. Alex vs Nightshroud

Alex vs Nightshroud

Me: Hey guys, so we left off when Athena was released by Nightshroud, but now, Nightshroud is in his final form. And what will happen to Athena? Find out now!

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked

"Instead of my soul going into the card; I put Athena's soul in there." Nightshroud said.

Alex and Sapphire were wide-eye shocked. Alex was angry and she clenched her fist.

"You...monster" Alex said quietly while feeling her fury. "I WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE!"

Nightshroud glared at Alex. "Not happening child, now let's duel."

Alex activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!" Alex and Nightshroud both yelled simultaneously.

"Your father defeated me many years ago. When he dueled, it was like a weapon against me. Child, I am darkness, something that you can't get rid of." Nightshroud stated.

"I'll do my best!" Alex said confidently.

Nightshroud's eyes glow-ed blue as he glared at the blonde haired girl. "Now, I must finish you off. And I'm using a my true deck called 'Darkness'; it's the deck that I used against your father when I was in this form."

Alex glared at the grim reaper spirit. She knew what she must do. Nightshroud dueled with his darkness deck against Alex's "Hyper Hero" deck. She found Nightshroud's final form difficult, but she conquered the evil spirit with her opposing element, and that's light. Alex defeated Nightshroud.

"Noooooo, and I was soooo close!" Nightshroud screamed as he looked at his injured state.

"Whatever! But now you have been beaten by me." Alex exclaimed.

Nightshroud chuckled a bit. "Alex, I am immortal, from me seeking revenge on your father, I feel stronger than ever, and hatred powers me."

"Yeah, but the truth is that you are weak. You will no longer be a threat to anyone and you will** NEVER** return!" Alex said with venom in her tone. Nightshroud couldn't stand this and he disappeared and his soul was locked inside of the soul card. Suddenly a wind blew the soul card with Nightshroud in it... away.

After that, Carly's bubble floated to the rock ledge that Alex and Sapphire were on.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine and...thank you." said Carly and then she hugged Alex. Alex smiled and hugged her back

Sapphire looked at her mom, Athena. The red- headed pop star looked weak, she was on the ground trying to get up. Sapphire rushed to her mother's aid. She looked at her mother,knee-led down to her ,and sobbed softly with her hands cover her face. Sapphire felt her mother's soft hand caressing her cheek.

"Hey, it's ok my little Sapphire." Athena whispered whilst caressing her daughter's cheek comforting her.

Sapphire removed her hands off her face. "Mom, you're safe." she whispered.

Athena smiled, but then she closed her eyes. Sapphire looked at her mother and tears started to flow. Alex noticed this and leaned over to press her ear on her Aunt's chest.

Alex felt Athena's heart beating. "It's ok, she's still alive, but we need to get her to the school nursery." Alex said.

Sapphire nodded and carried her unconscious mother on her shoulders.

"Now how are we suppose to get out of the volcano?" Carly asked impatiently.

Alex had no clue; she didn't think about this through. Suddenly, a helicopter flew over the volcano; the pilot saw them and landed safely.

"Looks like you girls need a ride." the pilot says with a smile.

"Totally!" Alex exclaimed.

"Come on then." the pilot says whilst opening the door for them. The girls got on the plane and then the pilot closed the door. The helicopter started up and it flew away from the dangerous blazing inside of the furious volcano.

"Where to miss?" the pilot asked.

"To Duel Academy's hospital and fast!" Alex exclaimed.

The pilot nodded his head and he steered the helicopter to the school's hospital.

After the helicopter landed, the pilot and the girls rushed to Ms. Fontaine's office.

Fonda Fontaine was working on some files quietly until Alex busted in her office.

"Ms. Fontaine! This is Sapphire's mom, Athena, she needs some medical attention!" Alex exclaimed whilst particularly panicking.

Fonda quickly got up from her seat. "Quick! Get her to the patients' room!" Fonda commanded.

Alex, Carly, and Sapphire quickly carried Athena to the room and placed her on a bed. Fonda quickly got out her medical tools and started to listen to her heartbeat.

"How is she Ms. Fontaine?" Alex asked.

"Will my mom be alright?" Sapphire asked.

"I'm sorry to say, but I don't know." Fonda said sadly.

To be continued...

Me: oh no, she doesn't know! and I may even give Fonda a boyfriend. :_(

Onno: hey if you're choosing soul mates, why don't you give me one?

Me: because it wasn't planned.

Onno: well change it.

Me: only our heroes can change destiny, but zeros stay in that straight order.

Onno: are you calling ME a zero? I've won the title for National Champion of Duel Monsters for 10 years straight!

Me: no one cares about your glory days, the only memory that the world knows you is that you are a sleazy pervert!

Onno: and I'm proud of it, ;)

Me: say it!

Me and Onno: Read and Review! :)

Me: good work everyone. :D Until next time in Duel Academy Adventures.


	12. Vampires and Secrets

Vampires and Secrets

In the shadows...

The card that Nightshroud was in blew into the boss's hideout. The boss saw the card blowing from the wind and he caught it. He looked at the soul card and saw Nightshroud's mask in the picture. The boss fumed with rage and tore the card in half and threw it on the ground, which means Nightshroud is finally over with.

"It looks like Nightshroud has failed." the boss said disappointingly. The boss pounded his right fist on the arm of the throne he was sitting on.

"Yes, but fear not boss. For Camula is here." Camula said with a smirk.

The boss let out a loud sigh, "Fine, but don't fail me or you will be punished."

Camula smiled and let out a small chuckle."I don't intend to fail." The green haired vampire mistress put herself in a coffin on a boat and sailed off.

'It's good to be back on Earth, but now I must clean up Nightshroud's mess, and I will start by using my...friends' Camula thought. Camula eyes glow-ed and a bunch of vampire bats flew to her. They were attracted to her like nails to a magnet. A sworn of bats flew over Camula's boat. One bat from the swarm flew down to her; Camula held out one finger so the vampire can land on it.

,

Both Camula's and the bat's eyes glow-ed red.

"Take your swarm to Duel Academy Island, I want them to spy on Alex's deck, look at the cards, and report back to me immediately." Camula said in her mind telepathy to the bat. The bat nodded his head and flew to the academy island also making the other bats follow it. Camula just smiled, she swore to herself that she wasn't going to fail this time.

In the school hospital patient room..

"You don't know?" Alex asked after hearing Fonda's answer.

"Well, I've dealt with this type situation with your uncle, but I think all she needs is some rest." Fonda said whilst taking notes in her notebook with a black pen.

"I guess all we can do is hope for the best, hun." Carly said to Sapphire.

Sapphire sighed. She kissed her mother,Athena on the forehead. Athena was still asleep.

Fonda placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder, "She's been through a lot." Fonda said.

The young brunette gave a slight smile at the nurse. Fonda pulled her hand away from Sapphire's shoulder.

"I'll go and get some medicine." Fonda said and then walked away.

The girls saw a man standing at the doorway.

"Am I interrupting?" the man asked.

Alex noticed the man's appearance.

"Hey um pilot, I just want to say, thank you for rescuing us." Alex said with a smile.

The pilot smiled. "You're welcome ma'am."

Fonda came back with the medicine. "I have Athena's medicin-" she said until she was interrupted. Fonda gazed at the pilot. The pilot saw this and gazed at Fonda back. They were both stunned by each other.

"H-hi". Fonda said shyly.

"H-hello". The pilot greeted back shyly.

"I'm Fonda Fontaine." Fonda said.

"My name is Zach Zires." Zach said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Zires." Fonda said quietly.

"Please." said Zack whilst holding Fonda's hands in his, "call me...Zach."

Alex, Carly, and Sapphire noticed this and they smiled.

'Looks like Miss F. has it in her. I remembered the time when Ms. F told me she would never stare at another guy like that.' Carly thought

There was an awkward moment of silence until Alex broke it by saying, "I think I should call Uncle Atty about this."

Fonda broke out of her gaze at the pilot and focused.

"O-oh um yeah, please call him, Alex." Fonda said.

Alex reached for the phone to call Atticus. There was a couple of rings until Atticus finally answered.

"Hello? You've reached Atticus Rhodes, a star and a dream." Atticus said on the other line.

"Hello? Uncle Atticus, this is Alex." Alex said into the phone.

Atticus gasped and smiled happily, "Is that my favorite niece in the whole world?"

"I'm your only niece." Alex said after she giggled a bit.

"Yep, so how's Duel Academy going?" Atticus asked.

"It's good, but I called you because Aunt Athena is on the island and she's unconscious,but she's safe at the hospital here.." Alex said seriously.

"Woah really? Not my Athena! Don't worry, I'll be there at Duel Academy Island in a couple of days." Atticus said shocked.

"Thank you, Uncle Atty." Alex said.

"No problem Lexi, is my daughter there with ya?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, want me to put her on the line?" Alex asked.

"Yes please." Atticus replied.

"Sapphire, your dad wants to speak to you." Alex said to her cousin.

Sapphire nodded her head and walked to the phone to speak to her father.

"So how did this happen? You know with Athena being unconscious?" Fonda asked.

Alex explained to the nurse about Nightshroud and the duel, but she did say that she didn't know how Athena got to be Nightshroud's host.

"So are you feeling ok?I mean, since you've dueled him and I'm guessing it's...hard work." Fonda said worriedly.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Alex replied.

"Well, you've been through a lot." Fonda said and then she turned to Carly and Sapphire. "I recommend you all get some sleep."

"Ok." Alex said. Carly just nodded her head.

"Ms. Fontaine, may I stay with my mother for a while?" Sapphire asked.

"Sure, take as much time as you need to." Fonda replied.

Alex walked up to Sapphire and gave her a small gentle hug.

"Hey, she'll be ok." Alex said softly.

Sapphire smiled and then turned to her mother. Alex can tell that Sapphire missed her beloved mother. Alex prayed a soft message about her aunt.

"Ok, I better get going, thanks Ms. Fontaine." Alex said.

"Anytime." Fonda said with a small smile.

Alex and Carly walked back to the Obelisk Girls' Dorm.

"Hey Carly, how did Nightshroud kidnap you anyway?" Alex asked.

"Well, it was not too long ago." Carly said.

_*Carly's Back story*_

Carly's Narration:_ Well I was in my dorm finishing my dreadful homework that Crowler assigned us. I was on the last problem,I had to write an essay about field spells. As I was writing,, I've noticed strange noises. I thought it was some of the girls doing who knows what,but it wasn't. That's when I met 'the demon possessing Athena', who appeared behind me._

"_Hello Carly Wheeler." Nightshroud greeted._

"_Hi, and you are?" Carly asked._

"_I'm Darkness or Nightshroud, whatever you want to call me." Nightshroud replied._

"_How do you know my name?" Carly asked shockley._

"_I know all." Nightshroud simply said in his tone mixed with Athena's. Nightshroud suddenly summoned evil spirits and they flew around Carly. Carly was terrified by the spirits as they were flying around her and cackle-ling like maniacs. The spirits created a dark purple color vortex and teleport-ed her away._

_**End of Carly's back story.**_

"Are you feeling alright?"Alex asked to make sure she was fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I thought I was going to burn back there, but you've

saved me." Carly said. "Thank you."

"No problem." Alex said and winked.

The next day in the Chancellor's office...

"Sir, Athena Rhodes is in our school hospital according to Ms. Fontaine."Nashura said with a dull glare at the headmaster.

The chancellor showed a big smile and his perversion was back.

"Really? Well now, we must meet the beautiful idol star." Chancellor Onno said excitedly.

Nashura rolled her eyes without Onno knowing. She slowly walked out of the chancellor's office. Onno walked out of the office with a wide smile, but little did he know that Vampire Mistress Camula was spying with her bats on the student's decks.

Alex was in her dorm room looking at her deck.

'I wonder how Nightshroud came back. Daddy told me that he beat him and he died, but he's back. What's happening here?' Alex thought to herself whilst looking at the sunny, but cloudy sky.

Onno: hey peeps, Kuriboh101 isn't here.

Random guy: Where is she?

Onno: Ummm doing what...every... girl does. Well anyway, so now Camula is here. What is this mysterious vampire mistress trying to pull off? And will Athena get better? Find out...only in Duel Academy Ad-

Me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!

Onno: nothing, just

Me: taking my job EH? Get out of here!

Onno: -**shrieks**-

Me:Well I don't know what Onno said, but you'll find out in Duel Academy Adventures. just review,please ^-^

-Kuriboh101


	13. Camula's Revenge Continues

Camula's Revenge Continues

**In the school hospital**...

Sapphire placed an ice pack on her mother's head. Athena slightly moved and Sapphire gasped. Unfortunately, Athena went back to sleep. Suddenly Chancellor Onno rushed into the hospital room, and there was a bunch of fan boys at the door wanting to see Athena. They had autograph books,they wore Athena T-shirts, some wore cologne to make them smell good,but they were all fan boys.

After Onno finally got in through the door, he turned around to the boys.

"IF YOU BOYS ENTER THIS DOOR, YOU ALL WILL RECIEVE A DETNETION!" Onno announced which the boys got scared and they walked away with disappointed faces.

Sapphire smiled as well as Onno did.

"Thank you Chancellor." Sapphire said.

"No problem, now how is your mother?" Onno asked.

"I don't know, I think she's sleeping." Sapphire replied. "Anyway, I'm going to go and get a soda. Can you watch her for me?, if you're not too busy."

"Don't worry about it, she's in good hands." Onno said with a creepy smile, because he had something on his mind, something dirty.

Sapphire ignored the smile and walked away.

Onno turned around and walked to Athena sleeping soundly on the bed. He eyed her beautiful,sexy face.

_'So sexy, even when she sleeps.'_ Onno thought.

Onno looked at Athena under the sheets and he was thinking about something.

_'I wonder what she sleeps in, a corset,silky tight gown that compliments her figure, or maybe...she's naked.' _Onno thought while getting a nosebleed, due to his dirty thoughts. Onno thought this was wrong and he knows better than that, especially when that woman is married, but his perversion got the best of him.

He slowly put his hands on the cover. He got a nice grip on it. He thought about it for a second, but he knew his answer. But before he can move the cover off ,someone interrupted him.

"Chancellor Onno?" the voice asked which made Onno jump with an "eep" and he released his grip on the cover.

"What do you want?" Onno asked impatiently.

"I just want to know where Alex is." Jesse Jr. said.

Onno growled a bit. "I don't know, check at the cliff."

Jesse smiled. "Alright thanks"

Onno slightly rolled his eyes, but then focused back to his business.

_'Now where was I was?' _he thought. Onno grabbed the cover but someone else came in.

"Alright I'm back and I got you a soda." Sapphire said with two sodas in her hands.

Onno felt a little disappointed, but he didn't show it.

"Grape or Root Beer?" Sapphire asked.

"Root Beer please." Onno responded. Sapphire threw the can of root beer and Onno caught it.

"Thank you." Onno said.

"No, thank you, grape's my favorite." Sapphire said whilst opening the can.

_'Maybe I can stay for a while.'_Onno thought.

"Chancellor Onno, you have a phone call." Nashura said whilst walking through the door.

Onno growled a bit, but he walked away. Man, he wanted to feel and gazed at Athena.

In Onno's office...

"Hello, this is Chancellor Ryo Onno of Duel Academy. How may I help you?" Onno asked in the phone.

"Onno, I need to talk you, it's about a rumor going on in the academy." a person said with a cold voice.

"B-boss? What's up?" Onno asked.

"According to my sources, there's a rumor going around about a...vampire lady lurking about on the campus." the man said.

"Vampire lady? On campus?" Onno asked.

"Yes, a vampire right here. Do you know anything yourself about the vampire?" the man asked.

"Sorry sir, I haven't." Onno replied. "But I'll look into this more."

"Ok." the main said.

The man hunged up the phone. Onno set the phone down and thought to himself. He thought about the weird things happening on this island. Onno knew he didn't believe in the existence of vampires, but he desperately wanted to believe it. He also was thinking about running his hands on Athena's body or any other beautiful female body. 'Man, being the chancellor is hard.' he thought.

In the classroom...

Alex was organizing her papers in her binder. She was in class early, before the teacher arrives, much to some people's dismay. She always likes to keep herself organize before starting class.

"Look at you, always getting organized." a voice said.

Alex turned around and saw Jesse Jr. on the staircase.

"Hi Jess." Alex said.

"Hey I was looking for you all day." Jesse said with an exulted look on his cute face.

"Really?" Alex asked while blushing a rosy color of red. She looked at her binder so Jesse couldn't see the blush.

Jesse cutely scratched the back of his head. "Y-yeah."

"So anyway, I heard about the duel with Nightshroud,you ok?" Jesse Jr asked with a concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, just a little tired. I think that duel took some of the energy." Alex said.

Jesse placed a hand on Alex's forehead. "You seem healthy."

Alex blushed lightly and smiled. Then they looked at two boys talking about something. They're conversation was a bit too loud for everyone to hear.

"Dude, did you hear about this vampire lady?" guy #1 asked.

"Really? Where did you hear that?" the guy #2 asked.

"My dorm mate's cousin's friend's sister's boyfriend's sister's other dorm mate's third locker neighbor said that he saw a vampire lady floating on water." guy #1 answered.

"Dude she could be on a boat." the guy #2 said.

"Well it was too foggy to see it clearly." guy #1 said.

"Vampires huh?" Jesse Jr. asked.

"Yeah, it's a big rumor going on in the school." Alex answered and she sighed.

"Another thing to keep me up at night." Jesse said.

Alex giggled and then Crowler walked into the classroom.

"Alright students get your textbooks out, it's time for class!" Crowler announced.

Most of the students groaned which made Crowler glare at them. A couple of girls next to Alex giggled because Crowler's glares are a bit funny and no one can take him seriously.

Alex just payed attention to the lesson, but she thought about what those two boys were actually saying, about the vampire.

In Dr. Crowler's room...

Dr. Crowler was taking a shower.

'Vampires? I remember dueling that Camula girl, but she's be dead, but there was something about Ms. Alex dueling that Nightshroud guy, such a brave girl, but still. It must be a mysterious woman, besides, they couldn't see her because of the fog' Crowler thought.

Crowler got out of the shower and dried himself off. Then he put his boxers on.

"Hello Crowler." a feminine voice greeted.

Crowler gasped and turned around. He saw a woman on his bed. Crowler noticed the woman and the woman smirked with a bat behind her.

"C-camula?" Crowler stuttered then he noticed he was only in his underwear. The teacher quickly tried to cover his boxers with his hands. Camula smiled and stared at Crowler's cat designed boxers.

"I never knew you were much of a cat person...Crowler." Camula said.

Crowler blushed. "well I uh, wait! What are you doing here?" Crowler asked. " I thought you've died!"

"Well vampires are actually immortal dear." Camula said while getting off the bed.

"But I-" Crowler said.

"FORGET WHAT YOU SAW!" Camula interrupted. "Umm anyway, where's Alex Kaiba?"

"You mean "Alex"?" Crowler asked.

Camula smiled widened. Crowler looked disgusted by it and clenched his fist.

"Look, why don't you go trick or treating or something?" Crowler asked with annoyance.

"Be careful about what you wish for." Camula warned which received a glare from Crowler.

Camula smiled. "Wanna duel Crowler, like back then?"

"Look, I don't have time for this!" Crowler exclaimed.

" thought you had a Ph. D in dueling. I thought you were the expert, wait I know. It's because of losing to Jaden and his daughter Alex. They were both new comers and then BOOM for you, you were defeated,shame dear though it didn't surprise me.." Camula said.

"Fine then! I'll duel you, but only to shut your big mouth!" Crowler yelled.

Camula smirked and teleported Crowler to the dock. Crowler noticed he was souly still in his boxers. He blushed a rosy color of red.

"Now couldn't I just change into something more...modest?" Crowler asked.

"Awwwwe but you look soooo...uuummm,you." Camula said while showing a little disgust of the man's body appearance.

Crowler rolled his eyes and activated his duel disk. "I'll go first young lady!." Crowler exclaimed.

"Go ahead dear...it's not like I haven't seen your deck." Camula said. Then bats flew around her and she smiled wickedly. It's a mystery about why Camula is here, but the truth will come out eventually.

To be continued...

Me: A new chapter ^w^

Onno: I heard someone is dueling in only underwear ….who?

Me: Dr. Crowler.

Onno: -**barfs**-

Me: All better?

Onno: yeah

Me: Dr. C went nude.

Onno: -**barfs again**- oh great, another thought to keep me awake.

Me: So how did Camula get here? I thought she died. And poor Athena still in the hospital, and Onno being a sicko. And Crowler's dueling in his underwear? Wow this school body can be a disgrace. Anyway, read and review, No flames :3

Onno: Pikachu!

Me: 6_6

-Kuriboh101 :3


	14. Crowler vs Camula Again?

Crowler vs Camula

Crowler looked at the vampire nervously. Plus he was also embarrassed, because he was souly in his underwear, poor guy. However it didn't stop Dr. C's dueling side to shut Camula up. He gulped and focused back.

"What's taking you so long deary?" Camula asked with a bored expression.

"Now now , don't rush me." Crowler said nervously as he was drawing his first card.

Alex and Jesse Jr are now walking to the school hospital to check up on Athena, but they saw Crowler and Camula dueling.

"Is that Dr. Crowler?" Jesse Jr asked.

"Yeah, and is he in...his boxers?" Alex asked with a confused, but disgusted expression.

Jesse looked and he too was disturbed.

"I-I think so." Jesse replied.

" and who is he dueling?" Jesse added.

Alex looked at his opponent and gasped.

"J-Jesse?" Alex stuttered.

"Yeah Lex?" Jesse asked.

"That could be the vampire lady." Alex said nervously.

Jesse Jr chuckled and Alex glared at him with a sucker punch on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Jesse asked while rubbing his arm.

"I'm serious Jess! That could be her." Alex said in an annoyed tone.

Jesse looked at Crowler and Camula. "Well let's see." he suggested.

Alex and Jesse Jr rushed to the teacher and the vampire duelist. Crowler turned and saw his two students. Alex giggled and while Jesse Jr shunned him. Crowler blushed and tried to focus.

Camula saw the two students and smiled.

"Look children, watch as your professor loses to me for the second time." Camula said with a smirk on her red cherry lipstick covered lips.

Alex stopped giggling and a serious expression came on her face.

"You know what lady, Dr. Crowler is a great duelist! I would know because #1. I dueled him myself. #2. My dad told me because he dueled him too, #3 Why would my grandfather hire him if he wasn't a good duelist. Even though Crowler's personality can scare puppies."

Crowler growled a little and blushed.

"but his teaching is more thorough than the book." Alex added on with a smirk on her face.

Crowler smiled at Alex and then he focused on Camula.

"Alex is right Camula! I can beat you, I can duel hard and I CAN GET MY GAME ON!" Crowler yelled, but then he blushed out of embarrassment, because he said what Jaden would say about getting his game on.

Alex noticed Crowler's blush and smiled. "It's not that bad, Dr. C."

"You must be Alex." Camula said.

"Y-Yeah." Alex said.

"My boss will be pleased, after I duel this loon I'll be after you." Camula said with glowing red eyes.

'Boss?' Alex thought.

"NOT GOING TO HAPPEN ,YOUNG LADY!" Crowler shouted. Camula was shocked by this. Jesse Jr was also a bit shocked, he has never seen Crowler like this, but he was happy for him.

Camula and Crowler continued to duel. Apparently Crowler lost to the vampire mistress. Camula's eyes glowed red and Crowler got weak and collapsed. Camula walked up to the professor and caressed his cheek. Her touch was giving Crowler shivers. Then she touched Crowler's fore head and Crowler was turning white as snow. Crowler was taken away by shadows, he disappeared into the darkness and vanished.

Alex and Jesse Jr. were shocked by what they saw.

"What have you done with Crowler?" Alex demanded.

"He's in the shadows. People who don't cooperate with me gets punished." Camula said.

"What did he do?" Jesse Jr asked.

"I only wanted him to tell me where Alex was, but he didn't cooperate, so we dueled and if I were to win, Crowler would tell me your location. Now that I've found you myself, he's no use for me." Camula said while twirling her green hair.

"That's not cool!" Alex commented. "and what do you want me for?"

"A duel." Camula said.

"Fine bring it on!" Alex yelled while activating her disk.

"Not so fast!" Camula called and Alex stopped.

"We'll duel tomorrow night, right here." Camula said.

"Why tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"For the setting dear and I only duel at night, it's a vampire rule." Camula said.

"Fine, tomorrow right here at 9:00pm!" Alex exclaimed, "Don't be chicken."

Camula smirked and she sailed away on her boat, and disappearing in the fog.

"Are you sure about this?" Jesse Jr asked.

"Y-yeah." Alex stuttered. "Let's go to the hospital."

"Good idea." Jesse Jr said.

The two friends walked tot the hospital to check up on Athena. But Alex was worried about...Crowler, and she was thinking about Camula and this boss she mentioned. Alex loved dueling as much as her parents did, even her brothers Seten and Jaden Jr. love the challenge, but things started to get weird, and why did this whole thing get wrapped around with dueling?

To be continued...

Me: bum and bum!

-**everyone has confused looks**-

Me: read and review!

-Kuriboh101 :3


	15. Athena's Up?

Athena's Up?

After witnessing that duel between Crowler and Camula, Alex and Jesse Jr. quickly ran into the hospital. The two friends ran quickly inside the room where Ms. Fontaine was checking up on Athena.

Fonda saw the two students exhausted after running.

"Is everything alright?" Fonda asked quickly.

"We saw the vampire lady!" Jesse Jr. proclaimed.

"Y-you have?" Fonda asked.

"Yes and she dueled Dr. Crowler!" Alex exclaimed.

"Really? Who won?" Fonda asked.

"The vampire lady, then after the duel, she made Dr. Crowler disappear into some sort of shadow." Alex said.

Fonda was shocked by this.

"Tomorrow night I have to meet the vampire at the dock." Alex added.

Fonda had a worried expression on her face. She knew that there's something going on here on this island.

"Will you be alright, dear?" Fonda asked.

"Well I don't know, because this Camula person is really strong at dueling and well I'm..."

"A great duelist and hard worker!" a voice added.

Everyone turned around and saw Athena sitting up on her bed. Athena smiled at her niece, Alex. Her smile some what radiant the room a bit.

"M-mom?" Sapphire stuttered.

Athena turned to her daughter. "Surprise! Didn't expect to see me awake huh?" Athena said in her casual sultry tone.

Athena turned back to Alex.

"Anyway dear, when you were dueling me when I was possessed by that wicked dreadful Nightshroud, a part of me saw how brilliant and talented you are about dueling. And I have been learning about that Camula girl." Athena said while smirking dangerously.

"Really Aunt Athena?" Alex asked.

"Of course sweetheart." She answered. "I was in some sort of hideout, but I don't remember the hideout's location. Anyway, I over heard Camula talking about her 'spy bats' to someone. I don't remember the 'someone', but he was like a boss of a group. So Camula explained to that guy about her batty friends and how they could spy on duelists' decks."

"So she's cheating?" Alex asked in shock. Athena nodded.

" and the boss said and I quote, "Do whatever it takes." Athena said.

Alex balled up her fist and she felt angry. Suddenly she felt two calm hands on her fist. She looked into Jesse Jr.'s comforting teal eyes that comforted her a lot.

"Hey, It'll be ok." Jesse said with a calm friendly tone.

Alex smiled at Jesse Jr, she felt like hope has came back. Jesse Jr.'s smile somewhat reversed her feelings from doubty to confidence. Now that she knows Camula's secret she felt more confident, but cautious too. She suddenly blushed because she saw Jesse's hands on her's. Jesse Jr noticed what he was doing and he quickly removed his hands off of hers.

"S-sorry." Jesse Jr. apologized.

"It's...fine." Alex said. "but thank you for your support."

Jesse Jr. smiled.

"So anyway, I better get some sleep." Alex said after a good yawn.

"Yeah, you'll be up late tomorrow." Sapphire said.

Alex yawned again. "Anyway, thanks Aunt Athena."

"No problem, Lexilicous." Athena said and then she winked.

Alex walked out of the hospital room and Athena went back to sleep. When Alex got back to the Obelisk girls' dorm, she hid her deck in her purse, so no one can spy on it, not even Camula's bat friends.

'Crap, it's a big day tomorrow, I have to duel a vampire tomorrow to save a teacher, this is just how I want to live my school year.' Alex thought and then she rolled her eyes feeling annoyed. Alex knew that her parents and their friends experienced dangers here in DA, but there are more evil threats and somehow it all revolves around duel monsters.

Alex laid on her bed with her eyes opened, but eventually she fell asleep on her soft comforting bed.

In class...

"Hey , I heard Dr. Crowler isn't here." a guy said.

"Did he like... totally got fired?" a girl asked. "It's about time."

"Maybe." the guy answered. "So I think we're going to have a substitute teacher."

"I hope the teacher is nice and lets us skip class." the girl said cheerfully.

Alex heard the conversations between the students. Little did they know, that an evil vampire mistress captured the blonde, purple lipsticked wearing teacher. Suddenly a dull looking woman walked in with two books in her hands. She glared at the students like daggers and her red lips was in her form of a frown. Her noticeable mole on her right cheek made her more intimidating.

"Hello students." she said in a strict, but dull voice.

"Hello Ms. Nashura." the students greeted back in a boring tone.

Nashura made a 'hmph!' and walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Alright, since Dr. Vellian Crowler isn't here and Chancellor Onno is too lazy and laid back to get a 'REAL' substitute teacher, I will be your...teacher." Nashura said followed by a 'hmph'.

"Maybe she needs to be laid back." a girl whispered to her friend next to her.

"What was that?" Nashura asked with a little rage in her voice.

"N-nothing." the girl said nervously.

"You! detention!" Nashura said while pointing at the girl.

"Now get out your advanced duel combo books and write me...some sort of 2 page essay." Nashura commanded.

Everyone groaned which they received a daggering glare from Nashura. By the looks of the students, Alex saw that they rather have Crowler back than this stick. At least his glares were funny, Nashura's glares killed the laugh machine.

'I better rescue Crowler and fast.' Alex thought while writing her essay.

To be continued...

Me: Why couldn't you hire me as the substitute?

Onno: You need a degree.

Me: you're smart...for once.

Onno: you drink 6 cups of coffee.

Me: COFFEE IS GOOD! I'm sure a lot of readers would agree. Besides, you smoke pipes and check out women, so you're at the verge of getting fired. I can't believe Sheppard left you the job.

Onno: Me and Sheppard are closer than you think.

Me:oooooooo how?

Onno: It's in season 3, hehe. ^_^ I keep my secrets in my safe.

Me: -**walks like a zombie**- MUST FIND SAFE!

Onno: Anyway, find whatever you need to find in the next chapter... Read and Review! Ok Bye 0^


	16. Beat the Vamp, Save the Teach

**Beat the Vamp, Save the Teach.**

At a cliff...

Alex was sitting on a cliff while watching the beautiful stars shimmering in the night sky. It was 8:45pm, fifteen more minutes until Alex and Camula's duel. Apparently no one was outside at this time of night. Everyone just hangs out at their friends' dorms really, whether it's doing homework, chatting, having a small party, who knows. But the dorm security guards made sure that there's no boys and girls together in the same room at this time of night, because there will be some interesting results.

"_I wonder why Camula wants to duel me."_ Alex thought.

"Shouldn't you be at the dock?" a voice asked.

Alex turned around and saw her blue haired friend.

"Oh, hey Jess." she greeted. "and what time is it?"

"It's 8:55 now." he answered.

"Ok, well let's start walking to the docks." Alex suggested.

Jesse Jr. nodded his head and they walked.

As they walked, Jesse Jr was thinking about Alex dueling this vampire mistress Camula. He did agree that Camula is a strong duelist after seeing that duel with Crowler in his underwear. They continued walking and after two minutes they finally saw the docks.

"There's the docks." Alex pointed out.

They walked closer on the dock and they saw nothing, but the blue sea in front of them. After three minutes, it was 9:00 pm, the time where Alex and Camula agreed to duel at. Camula still hasn't arrived and this annoyed Alex.

"I guess Camula's a no show." Alex stated.

"Maybe she's running late." Jesse said.

Then the ground started rumbling. The waters started vibrating and making waves. Then, something was rising from the water. It looked like a huge castle with spooky features. Alex and Jesse Jr were a little startled by this, but kept bravely under this.

"Is that a castle?" Alex asked astonished.

"I believe so." Jesse Jr answered.

"Welcome children." a voice greeted. The doors of the castle opened and a red carpet was rolled towards the dock.

" Come Alex and friend, step in my wonderful home called Castle Camula." the voice who belonged to Camula said.

Alex slowly took a step on the red carpet that was floating on water. Apparently she can walk on it. Jesse also took a step on the carpet. They walked slowly and cautiously to Camula's castle. After they have entered the door immediately closed shut. Suddenly, a bat flew over to them.

"My friend here will escort you to the duel arena." Camula's voice announced.

The bat flew and Alex and Jesse Jr quickly followed it. The bat flew to a dark room, but then the lights automatically flicked on. Alex looked and she saw Camula smirking at her.

"Welcome, now I hope you're ready to duel me, Alex, and trust me it will be your last." Camula said silently, but a bit threatening.

"My cards, my duel disk, they're all right here!" Alex exclaimed.

Camula snickered softly. "Well you seem to have the right attitude."

"Where's Crowler?" Alex quickly asked.

" He's resting in the shadows ,dear. It happens to those who stand in my way."

"Shut up!" Alex hissed angrily at the vampire.

Camula's smirk grew even wider. "Let's not test me, dear. Things could get ugly."

Alex ignored the vampire and she activated her duel disk. Camula did the same. Jesse Jr just standed in the sidelines watching his best friend.

"If you win, your teacher and life gets spared. However if I win, well then...bye bye child." Camula smiled wickedly and Alex felt annoyed.

"DUEL!" Alex and Camula both yelled simultaneously.

Camula used her vampire deck against Alex, but she lost, which caused Camula to collapse and feel weak. Alex turned off her duel disk and he quickly ran to the fallen vampire. Suddenly Crowler reappeared next to Jesse Jr; then he started to hold on to his poor leg whilst freaking out.

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Crowler repeatedly screamed whilst strangling Jr's leg.

Jesse Jr. tried to calm his teacher down by saying "We're going to be ok".

"Why did you want to duel?" Alex asked calmly.

"For revenge." Camula simply answered weakly.

To be continued...

Onno: You were always terrible at writing about duels.

Me: You were always terrible at hormone control.

Onno: so what.

Me: so you could wind up in jail.

Onno: pish posh.**-Walks to the women's bath house.-**

Me: Trust me. Well anyways, why is Camula getting revenge? Why is Camula here on Earth again? And why are my Cheetos gone? Answers will be revealed, at least I hope my Cheeto case will be solved,and please read my new story "You Can Change The Past". Anyway, keep reading Duel Academy Adventures... and

Carly: Read and Review

Me:Yep...wait were did you come from?

Carly: my mother.

Me: 0_o


	17. Reasonings

**Reasonings**

"What do you mean you dueled me 'for revenge'? What did I do ?" Alex asked.

"It's what your human race did to me!" Camula hissed.

"What did humans do to motivate you like this?" Alex asked.

"They're terrorist and fiends! They took my home...my family and friends...such cruelty."

Alex looked at Camula and she felt bad for her. She did have a reason for sending people to shadows,but it still wasn't right. Alex imagined herself being alone after someone took her family and friends, she would probably do the same, but revenge is wrong in most cases.

"Tell me what they did." Alex whispered to the angered vampire.

**Camula's story**

Camula:_ Back then in Medieval Times, I lived with my vampire race in a small town. We were a proud race who spread peace and harmony to one another. I would always be with my vampire brothers and sisters, doing who knows what. I loved everything about my village, it was like a utopia to me, it was perfect. Suddenly humans with lit torches,pitch forks, and stuff unimaginable were used against us. We fought back, but we were no match. The humans wiped us out, but there was only one survivor...me. I saw those vile creatures of bull crap tear everything apart and they built it into there own symbol of power. I couldn't do anything, I've felt weak, sad, and helpless; so I had decided to seal myself in a coffin on a boat and I floated away at sea._

_After one hundred years later, a mysterious man named Kagemaru found my coffin. He looked inside and he found me. I woke up and saw his face in the shadows. He knew about my past,and he made a tempting offer about helping him gain the spirit keys to unlock the sacred beast under the island. So he wanted me to duel your father and friends to gain the keys. I had a main focus on the handsome tall blue haired fellow who was the top student._

"You mean Zane?" Alex asked.

"Yes" Camula answered.

_Anyway, I first dueled your teacher, Crowler, but he failed. Then I dueled Zane, and he failed. Then I dueled your father, and he...beat me. So I was punished to be a sacrifice for the sacred beast thanks to the price of "Illusion Gate". I was dead, because of this. After many years later, a person who I now call boss, rescued my soul. He somehow gave me a new body,it felt like the old body that I had, except it's more powerful. I was grateful and I wanted to serve the man however I can. He told me he wanted me to duel you, and if I were to beat you, he would revive the rest of my race and destroy the rest of the human life, so I took his offer._

**End of story...**

"Do you know the man who rescued you's name is?" Alex asked.

"He never told me, I only called him boss." Camula answered. Camula smirked and showed her creepy fangs.

"Even if I knew... I'd never tell you." Camula said and sneered at Alex.

Camula stood up and swooped over to Alex. "You will die!" Camula shouted whilst rushing to her to bite her neck.

"Naughty, Naughty, Camula." a voice said which caused Camula to stop.

Camula and Alex turned around and a mysterious entity appeared. It looked like a short man, but his features were blocked because of the light shining around him. Apparently Camula was afraid of the light which gave her weakness.

"B-boss?" Camula stuttered.

The glowing man glared at Camula. "I'm very disappointed in you Camula."

"Sir I.." Camula said

"You failed me!" the man interrupted her. "We had a deal, but it seems like you can't keep your end of the bargain. So you are no use to me."

"Sir, I was about to finish the job." Camula said.

"By biting the girl's neck, it seems like you can't control your temper." the man said.

Camula bowed her head in shame, she felt as weak as when she couldn't do anything to stop the humans from conquering.

"S-sorry sir." Camula said weakly.

The man glared. "You will be punished just like Nightshroud, you will never return to this world!" the man shouted out.

Flames suddenly came from the ground and it surrounded Camula. Camula was shocked. Alex, Jesse Jr, and even Crowler were shocked at this scene.

"SIR PLEASE SPARE ME!" Camula cried.

The man ignored her and the flames burned and consumed Camula. Camula screamed and cried, until the flames fully consumed her...and Camula was truly no more.

The glowing man maniacally laughed. He turned to Alex and smiled.

"That was just a mere taste of true power." the man said and then he quickly flashed away.

Suddenly, the castle started falling apart. Everything was being destroyed.

"Let's get out of here!" Alex suggested.

Alex, Jesse, and Crowler, who was still panicking, quickly ran out of the castle. The castle was huge, but they made it. The three stopped at a safe distance away from the castle and they watched the crumbling castle sink into the water.

"That was a close one." Jesse Jr said relieved.

"Agreed." Alex said with exultion.

"Well anyway, I better go home, you know, busy day, grading papers, that stuff." Crowler said whilst walking to his Obelisk dorm.

"Hey Crowler." Jesse Jr. said.

"What, Mr. Anderson!" Crowler snapped.

"You're still in your underwear."

Crowler noticed his boxers and covered them with his hands. His face blushed horribly and he sweated like a pig. Crowler quickly ran away, but little did he know, a group of students behind a bush were taking pictures or either recording Dr. Crowler running only with his boxers on.

"This is defiantly going on my website." Sapphire said with a goofy smile.

Alex and Jesse looked at each other and they hive fived each other. Alex however was thinking about that glowing man who appeared and destroyed Camula. Lot's of questions still needed to be answered, and Alex knew there's more to this and she was going to be prepared for this.

To be continued...

A note says...

_Hey readers,_

_Sorry I couldn't be here, because I'm searching for my Cheetos. I love those snacks. Anyway, Camula's reasons were revealed. Thanks for __reading, there will be more, I'm sure the "to be continued" thing was a sign that I'll be doing more chapters for this interesting adventure. Anyway keep reading, love ya_

_-Kuriboh101_

_Ps: Read and Review._


	18. Deal?

**Deal?**

In the shadows...

"Camula has now failed us sir." a voice said.

The mysterious boss grumbled and he sat on his throne chair. "Well then, there's no room for her in my group, isn't there."

"N-no sir." the voice stuttered.

"Leave my presence now." the voice instructed.

The other figure was a little shocked and confused. "W-what? But sir we haven't..."

"I SAID GET OUT!" the boss's voice yelled in rage which made the other figure run.

The mysterious man smirked and chuckled softly. He stood up and walked over to the wall. There was a mini security computer at the door.

"Password please." the computer said.

The man pressed four numbers and the computer screen turned green.

"Access...granted, welcome."

The door slowly opened and in that door was like a secret laboratory room. The man walked into the dark room, but the only light in the room was the light from the computers.

The man kept walking and he smirk. He approach a glass container with a mysterious object that looked like a necklace. He typed in a secret password and the glass door slowly opened. Then smoke spouted out of the container, but it quickly calmed down.

"Come to me my beauty."

He slowly grabbed the mysterious object and the glass door closed. He greedily smiled at it. The object resembled a necklace so he put it on and maniacally laughed. An evil shadowy purple aura formed around him.

"I'll use everything in my power to get her." he said. "and if those fools dare to fail me, there service will no longer need to be required."

At the Chancellor's office...

Chancellor Onno was doing his 'readings' in his porn magazine. Although, Onno was suppose to find the vampire lady who was really Camula. Onno did have some sort of a lazy personality and he was a bit irresponsible,plus somewhat forgetful, but believe it or not, he cares deeply for his students and employees.

Suddenly, the pervy headmaster heard steps and they were getting louder and louder. The person on the other side of the door knocked which caused the chancellor to quickly hide his magazines.

Onno freaked out a little, but then he coughed and tried to act calm."Come in."

The beautiful Sapphire Rhodes walked in and Onno was in a lustful gaze. Sapphy was wearing a silky white swimsuit coverup that was really short with a black and yellow colored bikini under it that he can easily see through the coverup. She was also wearing black sandals that somehow sparkled, and THIS made Chancellor Ryo Onno excited.

Sapphire blushed a bit, but she felt a little strange by her looks attracting an old geezer like Onno.

"Umm are you ok, Chancellor?" a worried Sapphire asked.

"_Of course I'm ok."_ the chancellor lustfully answers in his mind. Then he quickly snapped out of it. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Sapphire suspiciously looked at the old man. There was complete and awkward silence in the office.

"How's your mother?" Onno quickly broke the silence.

"Well, she's the reason about why I came here."

Onno arched an eyebrow. "O-ok."

"Well she did woke up to tell Alex things about the vampire lady, but then she went back to sleep." Sapphire said sadly.

Onno gasped silently and stood up. "Well does that mean, we have to cancel the concert?"

Sapphire was about to nod, but all of a sudden, a beautiful redhead walked in. "Hello Chancellor Onno." she said in a sultry lusting tone.

Onno turned his attention to Athena, who as wearing a short red shirt that showed off her midriff, short blue jean shorts, and red high heel boots that complemented her long, smooth skinned legs.

"Mom, what are you doing here?, you should be in bed." Sapphire said firmly and she crossed her arms.

" I'm getting the show back together." Athena answered calmly to her daughter. Then she remembered something. "Oh and sweetheart, I've talked with your father and he's coming to my concert tonight at 10:00 pm ."

"Ok, and thanks mom." Sapphire said.

Athena turned to Onno and Onno got a little excited, but he stayed professionally. especially to a parent.

"So chancellor, what do you say?" Athena asked. Onno felt attracted like a magnet to her voice, so sexy and calm like a bed full of the whitest of clouds with flower petals going by the whistling cool wind. Man did he want her, even if she was married.

"Darling, is the man sick?" Athena asked to her daughter standing next to her.

"I think it's typical for guys." Sapphire answered.

"I say YES!" Onno randomly answered.

Athena smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Onno."

"Call me Ryo." Onno politely said.

Athena turned her attention to her daughter. "Hey sweetheart, I'm going to prepare for the concert and you can go to the beach with your friends." Athena suggested.

"Sure mom." Sapphire walked away.

"It was nice doing business with you, Ryo." the beautiful Athena said.

Ryo blushed and he was silently drooling about her. "N-no problem."

Athena walked out of his office and the chancellor already has impure thoughts that were so extreme, it was an XXX type of thought. That's our pervert...

Me:** -busts down Chancellor's door with a bazooka gun.-** Alright, Onno! Where's my CHEETOS!

Onno: **-sweat drops-** I don't know... I like Doritos.!

Me: **-glares at Onno-**

Pikachu: Pika Pika (hi hi)

Onno: awwwwwe who's this-

Me:** -preps Bazooka gun-** STAY AWAY FROM MY PIKACHU, THIS GUN IS LOADED!

Onno: his name is Sparky

Me: Ugggh you weren't suppose to tell anyone that! I'm watching him for my best friend

Onno: **-squeals-**

Me: not you...**-Onno- frowns- **My Kuriboh however ,doesn't get along with him.

Onno: awwwwwe, cute creatures trying to destroy each other is cuter than pretty annoying things.

Me: Read and Review, before Onno gets all mushy -,_,-


	19. Obelisk King!

**Obelisk King!**

Today was the day of Athena's idol star concert. At the west side of the island, there are many construction workers building the stage. The stage was a nice size, and it didn't take a long time to get the pieces of the stage on the island. While the hard working workers where at the west side, there were students in the south side playing at the beach.

Some surfed, they also build sand castles, or played in the water. Although, some guys were actually hanging out with each other checking out girls, especially Alex and Sapphire, who were both in bikinis while sitting on a lounge chair for each of them.

Alex was wearing a blue bikini, and the style was similar to her mother's bikini. Her bikini suited her perfectly, and that made the boys a bit 'excited', but some boys knew that her father is fiercely over protective of her. Although, with a boy's hormones, the world is not a safe place, even Alex agreed with that.

Three boys were drooling over Alex and she glared at them, which made the boys scared.

_'Perverts'_ Alex thought.

Alex then turned her attention to her cousin Sapphire, who didn't care about those drooling boys.

"So why am I here?" Alex asked.

Sapphire removed her shades away from her eyes and looked at her annoyed cousin. "Why not." Sapphire then turned to the sky. "It's a beautiful day and things weren't so normal."

Alex sighed. "I guess but-"

"But nothing!" Sapphire interrupted. " You need a break"

Alex turned away from her cousin and sighed. Although, a break does calm the nerve and it is a Friday with no classes today. Alex was tempted to run back to her dorm, even if Sapphire might pull on her leg. A vacation is actually what she needed. Hardworking does run in the family, but over working is just plain stressful. Alex just leaned back and closed her beautiful eyes.

"Ok Sapphy, I'll take a break."

Sapphire looked at her cousin and smiled. _'Good job, cousin'_

"Do you think there's something secretive going on?" Alex asked.

"You mean boys and their dirty thoughts or the fact that you are dueling in the high stake duels?" Sapphire asked.

"You know what I mean." Alex snapped.

"No I don't, if you look over there, those boys are getting nosebleeds." Sapphire pointed out.

Alex looked at those drooling boys and blushed a light coloring of rosy pink.

"Sorry." Alex apologized. "I was talking about the high stake duels. You know with your mother, and then that Camula vampire person."

"Well, my mother being possessed isn't normal. In fact it's anything, but normal. And meeting a vampire...that's just WOAH!" Sapphire excitedly said; then she started to think about something.

"Oh yeah, I have to upload that video recording of Dr. Crowler." Sapphire finally remembered. "Well, I better go, those boys look like they now added rape to their minds, see ya."

"Bye." Alex said. Then she noticed some horny minded guys staring at her beauty.

"and you guys too! Go on! Scram!" Alex said angrily and threatening.

The boys immediately ran away from her. Even though Alex did have a beautiful body and guys get turned on, the girl has her limits. Alex leaned back on the lounge chair,whilst feeling the hot sun shine on her body. She was enjoying relaxation at Duel Academy Beach.

In the hallways...

"Beep!"

Seten, the eldest child of Jaden and Alexis and the older brother of his siblings, Alex and Jaden Jr, was walking down the hallways to Onno's office. He stopped when he received a media text message.

Seten opened his text message and it was from his cousin, Sapphire. He pressed "Ok" on his touch screen phone. The video message showed Dr. Crowler running in his underwear. Now since Seten has matured, he normally wouldn't laugh at this stuff, but it was very funny, so he smirked and chuckled a bit. Seten is the king of the Obelisk Blue, so he's the best of the Academy

"Oh man, Sapphire you send the funniest videos." Seten said to himself.

He continued to walk, until he finally reached the Chancellor's office. Seten turned to the right and saw the downy secretary, Ms. Nashura typing stiffly on her key board.

"Good day, Ms. Nashura." Seten greeted friendly.

Nashura's eyes left her computer screen and it dotted on Seten. "Good day" she said sternly.

"May I see the chancellor?" Seten asked politely.

Nashura pressed a button, which opened the door automatically to Onno's office. Nashura focused back to her typing. Seten walked in the door and Onno was at his desk, facing the window that was behind his desk.

"I was expecting you, Seten." Onno said mysteriously. "Yep, Seten Kaiba, you're Mr. Seto Kaiba's grandson. You're after your father, to be Kaiba Corps' leader. You're the best student, you've beaten Jon Truesdale, the son of Zane Truesdale, who was the best. Jon graduated three years ago. He's in the Pro Leagues, but you being the best, made everyone proud."

Seten looked at him and he was confused. O-ok." he stuttered. "Um, is it true that the abandon dorm holds mysterious events in there?"

Onno still didn't look at him. "Well, your Aunt Athena was possessed by this Nightshroud character. I've also been hearing stories about it, even from my employees and employers. But...stay away from that dorm." Onno warned.

Seten nodded his head in agreement. "Ok." he calmly said.

Onno turned around and saw Seten. "Have you been seeing your sister?"

Seten immediately started thinking about Alex, his baby sister, even though she wasn't a baby.

"I saw you at the entrance exams on the camera. You didn't look interested, but I can sense you saw greatness in your sister's skills. I bet you've known about it for a very long time." Onno stated.

"Of course." Seten said. "Well, I better get going, I have a lot of homework."

Onno smirked. "You know, you should be watching your sister duel more often, she has great potential." Onno commented.

Seten ignored the final sentence his headmaster told him. He thought about Alex, but he decided to focus about the abandon dorm. Seten walked away without saying an another word.

After 10 minutes Seten was in his nice looking King dorm room. Everything looked so organized and clean, just like Seten's room back at his house. Seten took out his cell phone and called his mother, Alexis.

In Jaden's house...

"….. and I think you should repaint the walls pink, of course." Karin Rhodes said to her daughter, Alexis.

"Mom, I don't think Jaden wants a pink room." Alexis said wisely.

"I thought he said you can design it however you want, did he?." Karin question her daughter.

"Well yeah, but pink isn't really my style." Alexis said to her mother.

Karin paced back and forth trying to think whilst her brown hair like her son's sways with her, Alexis looked at her mother. She knew that her mother Karin, can take things to the extreme when it comes to decorating a room. Karin's personality was inherited from her son, while Alexis gets her's from her hard working father, and not to mention her dirty blonde hair color, also from her dad.

"Well, let's replace the couches with these new models." Karin suggested as she showed her daughter a picture of two beautiful maroon leather couches on a magazine after she stopped pacing.

"I don't know." Alexis said in a silent and worried tone. "I'll talk about that with Jaden when he gets home from work."

"Sounds perfect." Karin said. Then she took a deep breath and sat on the couch, but then something flashed into her mind.

"Where's Jaden Jr.?" Karin asked to her daughter about her precious grandson.

"He's with Jaden at work." Alexis answered.

Karin was relieved. "ok, so how about we hit town and get some lunch. I think there's a new Italian restaurant called Antonio's."

"ok." Alexis agreed. Suddenly, Alexis's phone started to ring. She took out her phone and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom, it's me Seten."

To be continued...

Me: have a party!

Onno: eat Doritos!

Me: or you can read.

Onno: with a review included

Me and Onno: Read and Review mates... ^U^


	20. DON'T ENTER!

**Don't Enter**

There was a short pause.

"Seten, is that you?" Alexis questioned.

"Yeah mom, it's me." Seten answered.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, I've heard things about the abandon dorm at the academy, and well...can you tell me things about it?"

Alexis paused for a while. She seemed a bit worried about her son and her daughter. The abandon dorm was a very dangerous place, and she knew, because of her past experiences from the academy.

"W-what have you been hearing?" Alexis stuttered.

" I've heard about mysterious shadow duels that occur over there. Do you know anything about it?" Seten questioned.

"Yes." Alexis answered. "but that's in the past."

Seten felt a bit confused. "Mom I-"

"Listen!, what ever you do, DO NOT go in there!" Alexis commanded.

Seten felt a little nervous, he knew he didn't want to get his mother upset; although you could get in deep trouble, because entering the dorm will break the school rules.

"Ok mom, I won't." Seten assured.

"So, is Athena doing a concert at the academy?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome." Seten said.

"Ok. But be careful, Athena can be a bit...suggestive to guys." Alexis advised.

Seten and Alexis knew that Athena's partial motive is sexiness. She's not some sort of slut, but she can be flirtatious.

"Ok mom." Seten said.

Alexis sighed. "Ok, well I better get going, your Grandmother Karin is taking me out for lunch. Have a good time at the academy and be careful."

"Ok, love ya mom." Seten said.

"I love you too, son." Alexis said lovingly. "bye."

"bye" Seten said and then he hanged up his cell phone. Then he heard a bunch of screaming students outside of the academy.

_'Well, I better get going. The concert starts in ten minutes.'_ Seten thought. The young brunette quickly ran outside to the stage to see his idol star aunt perform.

At the concert..

"ATHENA ATHENA ATHENA!" everyone shouted the beautiful red head's name. Most of the students were fans of Athena, mostly men, because she was considered to be insanely hot. Everyone had T-shirts, posters, bobble- heads, everything you can imagine.

At backstage...

Athena was finishing her make-up,until a picture next to her caught her eye. It was a picture of her and Atticus at their honeymoon. Athena looked at the picture dreamily.

_'I miss you, Atti.'_ Athena though.

Just before Athena was about to get on stage, she heard screaming fan girls. A masculine brunette ran into Athena's room and he quickly closed the door before any girl could get in.

"That was close. Boy,those girls could have got me good." the man said.

"So, you wanted to lead them here?" Athena angrily asked him.

The man chuckled. "Come on, are you that jealous?"

Athena gave a sexy pout face to the man, which made him chuckle some more.

"Shut up." she firmly said.

The man nodded is head and he walked up to the pouty female. "I must explore you now." he playfully said.

"Shut up with the innuendo!" Athena fiercely shouted.

The man raised a finger to Athena's ruby red lips to shush them. Athena stopped and smiled.

"Is that a smile?" the man whispered huskily.

"Shut up." Athena whispered seductively, "and kiss me."

The man pressed his lips on hers passionately. The kiss lasted for forty five seconds. Then, the two kissers stopped to replenish their lungs.

"Man, I miss you." he said.

"That's my Atti." Athena commented whilst stroking Atticus's brown hair.

"You better get on stage." Atticus whispered in Athena's ear.

"I know."

"MOM! YOU'RE ON!" Sapphire shouted.

"Sapphire, come here." Athena calmly commanded.

Sapphire slowly walked to her mother. "Yes?"

Athena gave her daughter a microphone. "Join me, Sapphy."

Sapphire was shocked and a bit nervous. "A-are you sure?"

"I'm sure. You know the song called "**Butterfly** by Aqua."" Athena said.

"Yeah."

"Well, I would like you to sing it with me." Athena said.

Sapphire's eyes widened. "I WOULD LOVE TO!" she exclaimed and then she quickly hugged her mother.

Athena laughed and she hugged back. After the hug, Athena placed a hand on Sapphire's shoulder. "Are you ready?" Athena whispered to her daughter.

"Yeah." she answered.

Athena smiled. "How about a little touch of make-up, first." Athena suggested.

"Well anyway, I better get back to the audience." Atticus said.

"Ok, be careful daddy." Sapphire said.

Atticus walked out, but he was immediately chased by girls.

After ten minutes...

"Where's Athena!" someone yelled followed by the crowd of fans with the same question. Onno was on stage trying to calm the raging fans.

"Hey everyone, everything will be ok." Onno assured. "Oh, I think I have a juggling act."

Onno juggled a couple of balls he got from his pocket. Onno messed up and everyone booed and they threw tomatoes at the stupid chancellor. Just when things got juicy, Athena and Sapphire walked on stage and every fan changed from anger to happy.

"IT'S ATHENA!" a fan yelled.

Everyone cheered and Athena and her daughter, Sapphire smiled at the fans.

"Are you ready?" Athena asked in her microphone. The fans got even louder.

"Well, I have my daughter Sapphire as my guest singer. We'll be singing a fun, peppy Japanese song, if you don't mind." Athena said which made the fans scream.

"Let's go!" Athena cheerfully exclaimed. "Hit it, boys!"

The music started to play and everyone was dancing the song called 'Butterfly'. The lyrics went like this.

_Ay ee ay ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ay__  
><em>_Where's my Samurai___

_I've been searching for a man__  
><em>_All across Japan__  
><em>_Just to find__  
><em>_To find my Samurai___

_Someone who is strong__  
><em>_But still a little shy__  
><em>_Yes I need__  
><em>_I need my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm Your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_I've been searching in the woods__  
><em>_And high upon the hills__  
><em>_Just to find__  
><em>_To find my Samurai___

_Someone who won't regret__  
><em>_To keep me in this net__  
><em>_Yes I need__  
><em>_I need my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Where's my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Where's my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Where's my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay __  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_Where's my Samurai___

_Ay ee ay ee ay__  
><em>_I'm your little butterfly__  
><em>_Green, black, and blue__  
><em>_Make the colors in the sky_

After the concert, Alex went back to her dorm. She decided to take a shower in the morning,but she did put on her night-gown. The blonde beauty rested her head on the pillow for a good night sleep, but a weird ray of light appeared in her dorm and it took her away.

_'What's happening.'_ Alex thought

To be Continued...

Me: I do not own the song called "Butterfly by Aqua."


	21. Weird Dreams Of Destiny

**Weird Dream of Destiny**

Alex opened her beautiful eyes, and she looked at her surroundings. She was not in her dorm room. She was in some mysterious room. The back ground had a peach colored background, with pink swirls. The place had nothing else. It was empty and lonely, the sound of smooth winds were the only sounds that fulfilled this mysterious, but beautiful room.

"Where am I?" Alex asked quietly.

The young blond just floated like a cloud in this room. Alex felt light on her feet, but she was curious. Suddenly the room turned completely black. The floating power that Alex had just faded away and she felt like she was falling in a bottomless pit. Alex screamed from the top of her lungs.

_'What's happening'_ she thought

But what made this even more scarier is that three pairs of eyes were glowing in the dark room. Two of her pairs had red eyes, but the centered figure had golden eyes. Alex had a yellow aura around her and she stopped falling.

"H-hello?"Alex stuttered.

A sudden growl occurred from the three figures, who were in front of her.

Alex looked at the three figures closely. "Wait-" Alex began,"You guys are the..."

She was cut off, when the lights came back on, and the three monstrous figures were revealed.

Alex's eyes widened like two large saucers. "The...Egyptian...Gods." Alex slowly said.

She was right, those figures were the Egyptian Gods. Slifer, Obelisk, and Ra were standing in- front of the beautiful girl. The gods let out a silent growl.

_'They must of lead me here.'_Alex thought.

"I-I um like the place." Alex commented.

The gods just growled again. Alex didn't know if she got the gods angry or what. Alex gave a small friendly smile.

Suddenly, the room's peach and pink swirly color turned into a grayish stormy area. Alex was shocked by this, and the God's eyes started to glow brightly.

A huge dark hand from the clouds, suddenly got a grip on Ra. Ra roared and cried for help.

"Oh my Ra." Alex said to herself quietly.

Slifer and Obelisk were about to attack, but Ra was quickly pulled into the clouds, before the two remaining Gods would strike. Then a maniacal laugh filled the area and a millennium eye symbol was glowing in the sky. Slifer and Obelisk's eyes stopped glowing and they looked at Alex.

"I'm sorry that Ra was taken." Alex apologized.

Slifer and Obelisk growled softly. They did feel sad that Ra was taken.

Obelisk extended a finger to the girl. He touched her forehead with a fingernail, and then, Alex's mind was turned off.

Alex felt numb, and she was paralyzed, but her motion wasn't the biggest problem. Her mind was showing weird random images.

The images showed:

Marik's tattooed back

Yami Marik dueling Yami Yugi

The Shadow Realm

a mysterious shadowy man

a lab

Yami Marik waking up from a machine

Yami Marik laughing hysterically.

And Ra in a large cage made out of shadows

Obelisk removed his fingernail away from Alex's head and her mind went back to normal.

"Woah!" Alex exclaimed.

She heard Slifer growl.

"What are they telling me?" Alex asked to herself.

Slifer and Obelisk's eyes glowed again and Alex was getting sucked into a swirling black and white vortex. Alex felt like she was regaining herself.

She woke up quickly. Alex looked around and she recognized that she was back in her dorm. Alex felt sweat coming down from her face. She huffed and puffed, because of what she just saw.

"Man, what was that all about." Alex suspiciously said to herself.

To be continued...


	22. Demon Attack

**Demon Attack**

_'That dream felt so real.'_ she thought

Alex walked over to her seat next to Sapphire in the classroom. She was feeling a bit light headed ,thanks to the Egyptian God dream. When Ra got kidnapped by a dark purple hand in her dream, she didn't know what it symbolized, the meaning of it...what was it?

Sapphire noticed her cousin sitting down next to her. She also noticed that Alex wasn't feeling like herself, so she came closer to her.

"What's up?" she asked casually.

"oh...nothing." Alex answered trying to sound normal.

Sapphire noticed that she was trying to sound "normal", but her act didn't trick her.

"You're a terrible actress." Sapphire commented.

Alex heard that and she turned to the brunette.

"Uh...thanks." said a confused Alex.

"Something's up." Sapphire quickly said. "What is it?"

"Just a dream." Alex answered weakly.

There was a short moment of silence until Sapphire broke the silence. "Abbbbboooouuut?" she asked.

"Duel Monsters." she answered.

Sapphire's suspicious look changed. "Really?"

"Yeah." Alex answered while getting her books out. "The Egyptian God's were in my dream."

Sapphire's eyes widened like two round pancakes. "Woah!, Really? What were they doing?"

"Something." Alex weakly answered.

Sapphire slapped her cousin's back, which made the poor girl scream a little in pain.

"Owwww!" Alex cried.

"What was that for?" Alex angrily asked.

"For not trusting me." said Sapphire and then she pouted.

_'Idiot.'_ Alex thought.

"That's no excuse for slapping me." Alex growled.

Sapphire placed a hand on her cousin's shoulder. Alex turned to her and she noticed Sapphire smiling.

"You can trust me." Sapphire whispered.

Alex smiled and they hugged.

After the hug, Alex told everything about her dream, the feeling, and what the Gods were doing in that dream.

**After 5 minutes...**

"Woah! Exciting!" Sapphire commented. "and here I thought it was about a boy."

Alex glanced at her cousin. "Yeah, the last time I had a vision about a boy was after a duel tournament. They invited the men's swim trunks models."

Sapphire recalled that time. "Oh yeah, big times."

"My dad on the other hand, didn't take me to a tournament with any sort of male models ever again." Alex said sadly.

"He's just being dad." Sapphire assured her.

Alex shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyway, I think this means that you need to help the Gods." Sapphire said.

"Really?" Alex asked.

Sapphire just giggled. "No, it's one of those random dreams. Like in this one dream, I saw Dr. C in a tutu." Sapphire said while trying not to laugh.

Alex just giggled, but she did felt a little something telling her that dream was something real. Something about the Gods, something about destiny, but what is it?

Suddenly, Dr. Crowler just walked in with two books in hands. Then he set them down and he walked to the board, with a grumpy expression on his face.

"Alright class, please get out your spell and trap cards book and turn to page 93." Crowler strictly instructed.

The class did what the teacher instructed and that sat like good little angels.

"We'll talk later." Alex whispered.

"Ok." Sapphire confirmed.

In the shadows...

"It's time." the boss voice said.

A bunch of unknown demonic creatures flew over to Duel Academy.

On D.A. Island.

The duel grounds were pretty packed, as the young students wish to grow up and become the powerful duelist they could be. Everyone there was cheering, booing, and screaming from the audience. There was also noises from the duel disk as the students were dueling. Everyone was having fun over there, it was the dueling paradise.

Some fiends flew over to the dueling grounds to sneak attack the fellow students.

Two young students, a slifer and a ra student that I may add, were dueling it out, as people were cheering from the sidelines. "Now I summon!-" the slifer student cried but he was immediately cut off when a laser beam almost hit him.

The Ra student looked at his opponent, "Dude, i-is there...something w-wrong with your duel disk?" the Ra stuttered.

The Slifer student held his disk up to his ear, to hear any glitch noises.

"N-n-no." he nervously answered.

"That's right, this has nothing to do with the duel disk." a voice mischievously said.

Everyone looked around, but all they can see was fiends circling the island. They carried pointy spears with them to make them more threatening.

"R-really?" someone stuttered

"Yes, and now, I'm taking over." the voice said. "So drop your duel disk and put your hands up!." he commanded.

Everyone did what the voice said, and then, the fiends flew lower to the students who are now captives.

"We have these pesky insects,sir." a fiend said.

"Hold them there, until I give further instruction." the voice instructed.

The fiends gave a nod, and they kept the students in their gasp.

Onno was in his office still reading those dirty porn magazines. He somewhat enjoyed girls with little to none clothing in suggestive poses, he is a very dirty pervert who has no limits to what he sees, he would even risk doing stuff that may get him fired.

"I love reading." said a relax Onno.

"Vacation time is over." a voice said.

Onno looked away from the magazine and he saw a mysterious figure covered by the shadows.

"How did you get in here?" Onno exclaimed.

The figured chuckled. "I have my ways." he answered.

"Here, I'll let you have a peep of the magazine, just don't tell anyone about this and leave." Onno begged whilst holding the magazine to the shadow guy's face.

The figure glared at the pervy old man. "I don't have time for your Crap." he gruffly said.

Then the figure approached closer to Onno. "Now I need you to call your students and make report to your largest duel stadium." the figure said.

"Why should I?" Onno asked with his arms crossed.

The figure smiled wickedly. "If you don't, I'll make this island sink." he whispered, and then a bunch of fiends flew behind the figure snarling at the headmaster.

Onno's eyes widened like two pancakes. Then he grabbed the microphone and he nervously placed it in front of his mouth.

"A-all students...please report to the Obelisk dueling arena,please and quickly." Onno announced.

To be continued...


	23. Shadow of the Revenge

**Shadow of the Revenge**

After the announcement, every student was forced to sit on the seats in the Obelisk Blue stadium. The fiends were guarding all of the doors and the perimeter of the island to make sure that no one leaves this island. Everyone was feared, but not as feared as Dr. Crowler, who wet his pants.

"What's going to happen?" a girl cried.

"Are they going to suck our brains?" a guy cried out louder,

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" a guy shrieked.

"Momma's boy." a girl mumbled.

A figure that is covered by the shadows appeared on the duel area. The voice gave a wicked laugh, which made everyone stop talking.

He started walking across the dueling stage slowly."So this is duel academy. The best dueling institute in the whole world, where duelist train to become the masters. Am I right?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Alex was in the audience; she glared at the wicked looking figure.

"but now it's a prison." he added which made everyone, but Alex shiver.

The figure snickered. "Now, all I want is a duel." he stated.

Everyone gasped at his statement, "BUT! I want to duel a specific opponent." he said.

Everyone calmed a little.

"Where is Alex Kaiba?" he asked.

Everyone looked around for the girl. Jesse Jr, who was in the audience, felt concerned for her.Then a female walked from the audience on to the stage.

"I'm right here!" Alex strongly stated.

Everyone was surprised about the girl's strong personality, and that strong personality was from her beautiful mother, although, her dad has strength too, but that won't be enough to stop this guy.

The figure smiled. " Lovely to see you, my dear."

"Who are you?" Alex asked, who was slightly annoyed.

A spotlight flashed on the figure. He has long, but spiky looking white hair, a long black coat, a blue and white striped shirt under the coat, with dark blue jeans, and to finish the look, brown leather shoes.

His glare was like two daggers just waiting to make its move and stab the breathing heart. His smile didn't look to friendly either.

"I am known by many names, but you can call me Yami Bakura." Yami Bakura stated and then he licked his lips.

Alex did recall something after he heard that name. "D-didn't the pharaoh destroy you?"

"He knocked me out...for a while." Bakura silently said with a smirk.

To be continued...


	24. An Old Threat

**An Old Threat**

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asked.

"I was revived, and now I'm ready for my revenge." Bakura said. "but enough talk, let's duel." he said whilst walking to one side of the stadium.

Alex gave Bakura a serious glare, no way is this menace going to terrorize this school. She's going to duel him and she's going to make him feel sorry for coming to this academy.

"If you lose...I will use my demonic minions here to sink this island with everyone in it to perish." Bakura threatened.

"Alright." Alex said. She made her way to her side of the arena.

"Duel me, girl." Bakura viciously said.

"With pleasure." Alex said in a determined tone. "Get your game on!"

"Prepare to lose...and FALL!." Bakura exclaimed on that last part.

When she's dueling Bakura, Alex only felt the taste of pure hell. The monster attacks felt so real, not like a regular dueling hologram where you can only feel vibrations through your system, but not this. Bakura dueled with a fiend deck, and it's rumored that the deck actually came from hell, but judging Bakura's evil ways, it probably is.

Seten, up in the crowd saw his baby sister dueling it out against this horrible menace. He started biting his bottom lip, if he had a choice to do something, he would duel Bakura instead. By judging his sister's expression, she felt pressured, because the lives of millions is at stake.

_'I believe in you, sis.'_ Seten thought. He prayed to himself silently, it was the only thing he can do.

…...

Carly Wheeler however, had complete 100% confidence about Alex dueling; she also felt the power of being strong woman, like her mother Mai, and her older sister Cassidy, who is now a fashion designer working in Paris.

'_You can do it, Girlfriend'_ Carly thought.

After twenty minutes...

"N-no." Bakura stuttered as he fell to the ground. "How could I lose?"

"and that's game!" Alex exclaimed.

The crowd was silent, they were very amused about Alex's skills, and now I think everyone knows her skills.

"She just saved our lives!" a guy exclaimed.

Everyone screamed and cheered, because they knew that Alex saved their lives. Alex smiled at everyone, she was so glad that she can help everyone, but she was even more glad about dueling an ancient evil spirit that the pharaoh himself dueled and defeated, but what questioned the young beauty is that Yami Bakura died after the pharaoh , with the help of his friends, found out about the pharaoh's true name.

"Wait!" Alex exclaimed which made everyone stop cheering.

"How did you return from the shadows?" Alex asked.

Bakura stood up, he felt a drop of blood flowing from the corner of his mouth. He wiped it off; then he licked the blood on his hand and savored it.

Bakura growled, "I can't believe it, I lost...to a …..mortal." Bakura said in disgust.

Alex smirked. "Well, there's a first time for everything."

Bakura just growled more fiercely, which made everyone gasped. "Y-you...piece of shhh-"

Bakura was cut off when a shining flashing light, flask in the room, which made everyone gasped. Bakura knew who that was and he felt terrified.

"H-he knows." Bakura stuttered.

Alex looked at the evil menace. "W-what?"

A man who's appearance was blocked by the light appeared in the center of the stadium.

"Greetings Duel Academy!" he greeted.

"You've witnessed the duel between this girl and my flunky minion." the glowing man stated.

Bakura's eyes widened. "I...am NOT your minion! I am...one of your partners."

The man looked at Bakura, "I brought you back...you ARE my minion!" he stated.

Bakura's face angered. "I am the KING OF DARKNESS!I am nobody's puppet!"

The man paused and his eyes started glowing red, "You will know respect."

An object hanging from a chain hanging around a man's neck glowed. Then, two shadowy purple hands grabbed and held Bakura in their grip.

The mystery man laughed. "This is what happens if anyone thinks they can define me."

The hands pulled Bakura down to the ground; Bakura started screaming, and everyone in the audience screamed. Alex only stared with a shocked expression. The hands pulled Bakura to an unknown place, where he will never be seen ever again.

The man hysterically laughed which made everyone feel like their in a haunted house., "You fools, this is only a fraction of my power, if I can do that to a powerful ancient evil, imagine what I can do to everything in existence."

"FIENDS!" the man yelled.

The demons landed in front of the man and they saluted him like they were in the army.

"You guys are quick...oh what's that word?...learners." he said mischievously.

"Alex." the man said which made Alex look at the man.

"You have something that I need." he stated, "and I tend to get it." he added.

Alex growled a bit. "You fiend."

The man chuckled. "Thank you, daddy's little princess."

Alex felt a bit annoyed being called that.

"Now, I must get going, I have things to do, and things to crush in the future." he said with a snicker. "I'll be back."

The man teleported away, leaving Alex with more questions.

_'W-what thing?'_ Alex thought.

Onno walked up to the center of the stage with a microphone. "Alright, everyone go to bed...I'm going to bed...and all that, so go to bed...so yeah." Onno tiredly said.

Everyone made their ways to their dorms, then they immediately slept in their dorms, and Alex...she just has questions, mainly about what thing that man seeks...and the dream that she's having.

To be continued...


	25. More DreamsUghhh

More Dreams...Ugh

_'What's...happening.'_

Alex was in the same room, the room where she met the Gods in that one dream. She fully opened her eyes and she saw two familiar monstrous shapes in front of her.

"Oh, hey Slifer and Obelisk. What's up?" she asked.

The Gods growled at her. Obelisk slowly reached one of his fingernails and he lightly placed it on Alex's forehead. Alex's mind felt super numb and different images flask again.

There were images showing:

_Jaden and Alexis kissing at their wedding._

_Jaden and Alexis putting their young son, Seten, to bed_

_Jaden carrying Alexis to their bedroom and closing the door behind them._

_Alexis holding Baby Alex_

Then Obelisk removed his fingernail away from the girl's head. Alex's mind started to regain senses.

"Woah Obelisk, have your nails gotten sharper?" Alex asked.

Obelisk let out a big roar of anger. Alex felt like her ears were going numb, but after a while they popped.

"Ok, I saw my mom and dad doing things in those images, and I know about what happens between a man and a woman doing things in bed, but I don't see what-" Alex was cut off when Slifer and Obelisk roared at her.

"Ok ,ok!" Alex cried. "I'll focus."

Then, that hysterical laugh from the shadowy man with spiky hair sounded on again. A flashing light flashed which made Alex flask back to her bed.

Alex woke up from her sleep. She huff and puffed, with stress.

"Damn, what was that?" Alex silently asked to herself.

She recalled the other dream she had about the Gods. It also felt so real and they were trying to tell her something like that other dream.

_'So real.'_

…...

In the shadows...

The mysterious boss man pounded his fist on the arms of his throne.

"That flunky excuse!" the boss yelled.

The boss sweated and he felt more than pissed. He wanted one of his "minions" to beat this girl for some reason. He absolutely wanted something; he wanted that secret craving, but what is it.

"Boss?" a voice asked behind him.

The boss man turned around to see the owner of the voice.

"What?" he asked.

"I couldn't help noticing about your feeling." the other voice said.

"Nightshroud failed me, Camula failed me, and now...Bakura failed me." the boss angrily said. "This girl must be very powerful."

The other voice just laughed. "Sir, it's not the opponent, it's the duelist. What those guys didn't have is focus, just motivation, you have to have both, and they didn't take things to THE extremes." the voice said.

The boss listened to his partner's words. His eyes widened, ideas were craving in his head.

"I'll think about it." the boss said. "In the mean time, you're next."

The other man smiled. "I won't fail you, sir."

The boss leered at him, "That's only the mouth talking...it's pitiful to me, I only want the actions talking to me." the boss said.

"I'm a man of action." the other man simply said.

"Don't fail me...Viper." the boss silently instructed.

To be continued...


	26. What Does He Want ?

**What Does He Want?**

Sapphire Rhodes decided to wake up earlier than usual to enjoy the fresh air, before the boys would come out. She was walking across the hallways until she heard a bunch of noises coming from her younger cousin Alex's room. Sapphire placed her ear on the door to make sure she wasn't hearing things...but this is real.

"Hello?" Sapphire asked after she knocked.

"Come in." Alex said from the other side of the door.

Sapphire opened the door and she walked in. She looked around and the room was a mess. Normally Alex is a neaty tidy person, but judging by the mess in the room...it must be opposite day.

Alex was scrambling through her room; everything was scattered everywhere. Alex was now throwing clothes that were now being scattered everywhere.

"Hey girl, what's up?" Sapphire asked after she removed a pair of Alex's panties that were thrown at her face.

"I'm trying to find what thing that I have that would make evil villains duel me." Alex answered.

Sapphire smiled at her cousin. "So do you need any help?"

"Yes." Alex said.

Sapphire decided to search her closet.

"Maybe you have a dress." Sapphire said as she was looking through Alex's closet.

"Why would that guy want my dress?" Alex asked.

"Maybe he has a crazy jealous wife who's super demanding." Sapphire guessed.

Alex rolled eyes, "Maybe...maybe not." she said.

"Let's check my jewelry box." Alex suggested.

They checked the jewel box to see if there's any jewelry that would be a target for a villain.

"What's this?" Sapphire asked as she's holding a necklace with a mysterious object handing from the chain.

Alex looked at it, "Oh, it's something I found in my room. I found it the night before I took my entrance exams."

"What does the object hanging from the chain look like?" Sapphire asked.

Alex looked at it closely, "I think it looks like half of a Chinese dragon head."

"I...think so." Sapphire said. "Maybe this is what the guy is after."

"Do you think I should wear it?" Alex asked.

"Maybe, because this object does look mysterious." Sapphire suggested.

Alex placed the necklace around her neck. "This does look kinda cool." Alex said with some admiration.

Sapphire just started to walk out of Alex's room. "Well I better get going."

"You're not going to help me clean up?" Alex asked.

Sapphire smirked. "Have fun."

Alex rolled her eyes in annoyance. Sapphire walked out of her room and out of the dorm to enjoy the fresh air. Alex saw her cousin from her window. She saw three Obelisk Blue boys walking up to her.

"Hey Sapphy." one of them said whilst the other two boys gave lustful glances at her.

_'Oh crap.' _Sapphire thought.

_'Oh yeah!'_ Alex thought as she smirked.

…...

After 30 minutes of cleaning...

Alex layed on her bed. She looked at the dragon charm on her necklace, its one eye started to glow red, but she didn't know why it was glowing.

_'Maybe I should wear this...and what's Chazzal up to?'_


	27. Chazz and Chazzal

**Chazz and Chazzal**

In a calm, but a gray cloud night, a young girl named Chazzal was alone, abandoned, and lost. She was now the only one on her ship. She felt like she had no purpose, she was a champion and she was close to greatness and power, she was suppose to be the Queen of Obelisk Blue after Carly graduates, but when Alex came and she beat her in a duel, Chazzal knew she couldn't show her face around her dorm or the school. She was on the boat's deck, looking very depressed.

Chazzal was holding a bottle of water, she was down to her last drop. Ever since a storm crashed and she refused to leave, Chazzal has felt ever worse about herself.

"W-what... happened... to... me?" she asked slowly.

Chazzal was looking at the water to find her reflection, but she couldn't. She started to think about the day she crashed and burned. She started to focus on other things, then her eyes started to droop, they started to close, and her body...went to sleep.

…...

Chazzal's eyes slowly started to reveal themselves to their surroundings, but she found out that she was not on her boat.

"What...what...happened to me?" Chazzal whispered to herself.

"Took you long enough." a voice crankily said.

Chazzal's eyes widened like saucers when she heard that voice. She turned around to see the owner of that voice. When she did, she saw a very familiar figure, the hair, the long coat...yep, she knew who this guy was.

"Dad? Is that you?" Chazzal silently asked.

The man smirked, "Yep, it's me, your dad, the one and only Chazz Princeton." he proudly said.

_'I'd figure it's you.'_ Chazzal thought. She suddenly felt a bit nervous, because she wasn't at Duel Academy like she was supposed to be, she hoped that her father wasn't upset. "What brings you here to the mysterious downy waters?" Chazzal nervously asked.

"Trying to find your run away butt." Chazz crankily answered again.

"You're a jerk, dad." Chazzal commented.

"With a heart of hold." Chazz added on to her sentence.

Chazzal arched an eyebrow and she bit her bottom lip. _'Damn'_

"So...how did you know that I left Duel Academy?" Chazzal nervously asked.

Chazz turned away from his daughter, " Chancellor Onno called me, who received the message from Ms. Fontaine." Chazz calmly answered.

"and I also heard you ordered a boat." Chazz added.

"Y-yeah." Chazzal stuttured.

Chazz faced his daughter, "Now why would you do something like that?" he asked, "and no lies."

Chazzal felt a pit in her flat stomach, she also bowed her head in shame, "It's just that... this newcomer named Alex..she-"

"You mean Jaden's daughter?" Chazz cut her off with a question.

"Yeah." Chazzal answered.

_' I knew it.'_ Chazz thought. "Continue." he commanded.

"She humiliated me in front of my fellow peers at the Obelisk Girl's dorm. I was SUPPOSE to be the next Obelisk queen after Carly...but 'she' came and did it...and I WANT REVENGE!" Chazzal angrily cried.

"Why did you leave?" Chazz asked.

"I didn't want to show my face on that campus." Chazzal admitted.

Chazz sighed. "You know you're going back, right?" he asked.

"NO WAY DAD!" Chazzal yelled with total rage.

"SHUT UP!" Chazz cried.

Chazzal's feelings immediately changed from anger to fear.

"S-sorry." Chazzal apologized. She cried not to cry, but she did feel confused.

Chazz walked up to his daughter, he gave a smirk, "Hey, I know how you feel." he admitted.

Chazz tried not to be too soft and mushy but he was trying to show sympathy. Chazzal faced her father and she showed a small smile.

"I know." Chazzal softly said. "Why do I feel so empty?"

"because you haven't found your new start." Chazz answered.

"New start?" Chazzal questioned.

"Yep, and I'm going to help you find it." Chazz proudly said.

Chazzal shrugged her shoulders, but the she started to think about something, "Dad?"

"What is it?" he silently asked.

" Take me back to Duel Academy, I'm going to fight that Alex again." Chazzal determinedly said.

Chazz gave a proud smile, not a smirk, but a nice simple smile. Chazz did feel proud under his arrogant nature, believe it or not.

"and are you going to keep trying?" Chazz asked.

Chazzal smirked and she gave a nod, which made Chazz nod at her back.

"Then when you get back to that island, you are going to prove to those losers that you're Chazzal Princeton." Chazz confidently said.

"I WILL! THOSE LOSERS WILL PAY!" Chazzal called out.

"You are such a bitch." Chazz commented.

"Um...thank you." a confused Chazzal said.

"Yep, but you're my bitch and that's all that matters." Chazz proudly said.

Chazzal gave a small smile and a quick hug to her father, which Chazz quickly returned their Princeton Love.

"Now let's go." Chazz said.

"Let's" Chazzal confirmed.

After 90 minutes …..

Chazz drove his submarine to the pier so Chazzal can get off. Chazzal slowly got off the sub and she face back to Chazz again.

"Aren't you coming?" Chazzal asked.

"Of course not." Chazz answered with a smirk.

Chazzal smirked. "See ya, old man."

Chazz glared at her because he did not want to be called that, but he eased up.

"See ya, little miss daddy's bitch." Chazz said which made Chazzal annoyed by what she just call her.

Chazz drove away, and Chazzal watched her father. He rescued her, which inspired her to never give up, and that makes a true duelist, and she felt very proud of it.

She walked in the forest, but then she stopped at the center of the forest.

"Duel Academy! CHAZZAL PRINCETON IS BACK!" she called out.

To be continued...


	28. Onno's Memories

**Onno's Memories.**

"Alex Kaiba, please report to the chancellor's office at once!" Dr. Crowler announced in the school microphone.

The young girl quickly ran to the chancellor's office to see what he wanted. Am I in trouble, she thought as she recalled those times when she dueled villains after curfew, and curfew was a big deal if you went to D.A..

Alex ran past Nashura's secretary desk, which made Nashura annoyed because of the fact that a student was running at her presence.

"Hey! No running in the halls, Ms. Alex!" Nashura instructed angrily.

Alex turned around and she faced Ms. Nashura.

"S-sorry." Alex apologized. "It won't happen again, I swear." she assured her.

"It better not." Nashura warned with a serious glare.

"It won't." Alex assured.

Nashura gave a hmph to the young girl and she pressed the button to open the door for Alex.

"You may enter." Nashura said.

"Thank you." Alex said.

Alex calmly walked into the headmaster's office, but little did she notice that Nashura was staring at her, looking a bit confused.

_'This girl is not like the other students...she's something more'_ Nashura thought.

Alex walked in and Onno was sitting at his desk, with Dr. Crowler standing at the side of him.

"Hello Alex." Onno greeted.

"Hello Chancellor." Alex greeted back. The Chancellor just smiled at her (Not perversely)

"Is everything ok?" Alex asked.

Onno chuckled. "Yep, I just have a question for you. It's about something very powerful and rare." he said.

Alex sat down on a chair that was in front of Onno's desk, "Ask away." she said.

Onno faced Crowler, who was twiddling his thumbs.

"This is a private meeting." Onno said, which really meant get out.

"But sir-" Crowler started but Onno gave him a glare.

"Yes sir, I'm going." Crowler said defeated.

Onno turned back to the girl and he smiled calmly.

"Now, I couldn't help noticing that half dragon charm on your necklace." Onno said whilst looking at the charm, but trying not eye her breasts.

Alex looked at the dragon charm. "Yep, I found it in my room the night before my entrance exams." she said.

Onno recalled something. "Do you think that Bakura wanted to duel you, because of that." he asked.

"I don't know. Other villains have been wanting to duel me too." she said.

"Like who?" Onno asked.

"An evil spirit named Nightshroud, a vampire named Camula, and then it was Bakura." Alex answered.

Onno kept thinking. "Well, I do know some things about this charm." he said.

"Please tell me." Alex begged.

"Well, I use to own that charm, or maybe it was the other one." Onno said.

"There's two?" Alex asked.

"Well, you have 'half'' of a dragon head charm." Onno answered.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. Onno thought about something that he possessed, something from his teenage years that he owned.

He pulled out a picture frame from his plant pot that he hid the picture in, then he dusted off the frame.

"Take a look at this." he instructed whilst handing her the picture.

Alex took the picture frame and she looked at the picture.

"Wow!" she exclaimed.

The picture showed a handsome teenage guy. He was tall, his skin was tanned, he had a full head of black hair, he wore a regular green Japanese High School male uniform, and his look was topped off with his sunglasses.

"Who is that handsome guy?"a stunned Alex asked

Onno chuckled. "That's me." he proudly said.

Alex looked at the guy in the picture, then he looked at Onno who was smiling.

"It...can't.. be." she stuttered. "This guy in the picture has a full head of hair." she stated.

"Believe it or not." Onno said.

"Anyway, I found this in my room too, I attended a boarding school, except this school was more smaller and very dirtier than Duel Academy. I did some research, and who so ever gets possession of both charms gets power from an ancient dragon spirit know as Ryujin which means Dragon King." Onno explained.

"Really?" Alex asked.

"Yep." Onno said. "but it could be dangerous. Ryujin doesn't care if you're intentions are good or evil. The wish could be anything, fame, fortune, love, ….even world domination." Onno explained.

Alex looked at the charm, "Woah." she whispered.

Onno smiled. "I know, it's very powerful."

"and if someone wants your charm, they'll have to duel you and win." Onno said.

"Maybe that's why those villains wanted to duel me." Alex said.

"Maybe." Onno said. "What are you going to do with the charm?" he asked.

"I'm going to wear this for a while and find some more answers." Alex answered.

"Good plan." Onno commented.

Alex recalled something from the picture Onno let her see. "Chancellor? May I see your picture?" she asked.

"Sure." Onno said as he gave the picture to Alex.

Alex looked at the background of the picture. There was a tomb that had a picture of a dragon head on the bolder that was the front door of the tomb.

"What's that?" Alex as she pointed to the tomb.

Onno looked at the tomb in the picture.

"That's Ryujin's den. If you at least are in possession of at least one charm, you're allowed to go in there, but this is the place where you have to awaken Ryujin if you get both of the charms." Onno explained.

Alex gave Onno the picture.

"Well you better get back to class, Alex." Onno said.

"Ok and thank you Chancellor." Alex thanked.

"You're welcome." Onno said.

Alex started walking out, but before she could leave the office she turned back to the chancellor.

"Chancellor Onno?" Alex asked.

"Yes ma'am?" Onno asked back.

"Are you still interested about Ryujin?" Alex asked.

"Well...it's nice to continue the research." Onno said. "but yeah."

Alex smiled and she walked out.

Onno looked at the picture that showed his younger self.

"So many memories." Onno silently said to himself.

To be continued...


	29. Onno's Memories part 2

**Onno's Memories Part 2**

_-Onno's Flashback-_

Teenaged Ryo Onno was walking to the lake on his school campus. He was searching for someone at the lake known as "Hot Springs". He was holding a box of tissues and a pair of binoculars. The perv appeared in his school uniform with sunglasses, and a big fat blush on his face.

_'This is going to be good.'_ Onno thought with a very lecherous grin.

He arrived at the lake's shore, Onno looked at the lake and he saw a beautiful figure relaxing in the hot springs. Her hair was short,curly, and purple. She had a fair skin tone and her eyes were purple. Her breasts to her feet were covered by the water, but her cleavage was heavenly exposed out of water. Onno drool as he hid behind a bush whilst watching the girl.

Onno couldn't have a better time, he looked at the girl in his binoculars. His eyes traveled from her face to her cleavage. Onno kept stuffing his nostrils with tissues, because of the nosebleeds he's getting. The girl started to slowly rise out of the water, which made Onno excited.

"HEY ONNO!" a voice yelled.

Onno panicked and he released his binoculars by accident which fell into the water. Onno turned to see the owner of the voice. When he saw the guy he gave an angry glare at him.

"Such a scardy cat." the guy commented whilst his two "friends" laughed at Onno.

"Hiroshi you jerk!" Onno exclaimed angrily.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk...so weak." Hiroshi said.

Onno glared at his rival.

"Still can't get a girl." Hiroshi added.

"Hold on, I'll have you know that me and Paula have a hot and sexy relationship." Onno confidently said.

"Lies...Onno...lies." Hiroshi said.

"but every girl loves me here in the Turtle Honor Academy." Hiroshi boastfully added.

Onno growled, "You dirty little-"

Hiroshi nodded his head. "How sad."

Onno peered at the lake to see if Paula was there, but sadly she wasn't which made Onno upset.

"I'm going to class." Onno grumpily said.

Hiroshi and his friends laughed.

_'I'll show him.'_Onno thought.

…...

At 10:00pm, Onno decided not to put on his pajamas so he collapsed on his bed. He felt something press on his back.

"What the-" Onno started to say.

Onno got up from his bed and he peered his bed and he saw a mysterious object laying there.

"Is that a necklace?" Onno asked himself.

Onno observed the necklace, but he noticed that the necklace has a half of a dragon's head attached to the chain of the necklace.

Onno closely looked at the dragon's head, the eye of the dragon head suddenly glowed, which made Onno feel lost and numb.

To be continued...


	30. Onno's Memories Part 3

**Onno's Memories Part 3**

The next morning...

Onno asked his mentors and advance students at his school about the mystical dragon charmed object hanging from necklace chain. None of them knew the exact answer to what this thing is. After asking 300 people, Onno decided to to give up, so he started to head back to his dorm room.

Just as things got silent a voice whispered to him.

"Hey...kid." a voice whispered.

Onno turned around and he saw a hand poking out of a bush signaling for him to come to him. Onno walked to the hand to see what the owner of the hand wanted. As soon as Onno arrived at the bush, the hand pulled Onno into the bush.

"Do you have a necklace?" the guy asked.

Onno showed the man his necklace. "What's...this?" he asked.

The man smiled, "Yep. You wanted to know info about this?" he asked. Onno nodded.

"Let's get out of the bush first." Onno suggested.

"Oh sorry." the guy said feeling a bit stupid.

They got out of the bush, then they wiped the leaves off of themselves.

Onno looked at the man...who was short. He honestly thought he'd be taller.

The man was wearing a red with white Sakura flowers Chinese robe, he was bear footed, he had a thin but long mustache, and his eyes were always shut.

"Hello there young man." he greeted.

Onno arched an eye brow, "H-hi." he stuttered.

"W-who are you?" Onno asked.

The short man gave a small chuckled, "I am Master Crane, the crane master." the man said. "I believe you have a question about something else." he said.

"W-well... I" Onno stuttered.

"It's about the necklace." Crane said.

"Yep." Onno said.

"Young man, I can answer a lot of things for you." Crane assured. "I have books of all kind." he added.

Onno's expression perked up. "So you can help me?" he asked.

"I could...but you have to give me something." Crane stated.

"I do?" asked a confused Onno.

Crane nodded his head. "Yep."

Onno thought of something. "I could go back to my dorm and get you something." he suggested.

"Ok." Crane confirmed. "and I'll wait here."

"So where's your library of books?" Onno asked.

"At home, so I will send my crane to go and get it."

"You have a pet crane?" Onno asked.

Master Crane blew a whistle from around his neck. After 20 seconds, a tall bird flew down next to the short man. Crane smiled at his feathered friend.

"Hello Luca." Crane greeted.

"Hello master." the crane responded back.

Onno's eyes widened like two pancakes, "That bird can talk!" Onno pointed out the obvious.

"Yes and the turtle can hide in it's shell and the skunk can spray a stinky aroma. Are we done now?" Luca sarcastically stated.

This is Luca...but his real name is Lucario." Crane said.

Luca looked at Onno with a deadpan snark glare.

"I never got your name young man." Crane said.

"My name is Ryo Onno." Onno said.

"Nice name." Luca commented.

"Thanks...I like your name, Lucario...the name is legendary." Onno commented.

Crane turned to his pet crane. "Luca, can you go to my house and get books on dragons?" Onno asked.

"I'm on it." Luca said casually as he flew away.

" and you get me your offer."Crane said.

Onno walked away to his room to bring something with him to offer.

…...

After 20 minutes.

Crane saw Onno holding a box.

"You're here." Crane excitedly said.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." Onno apologized.

Onno gave Crane the box with a gift inside of it. Crane quickly opened the box and something was revealed in it.

"Are..these..what I think they are?"he stuttered.

"Yep." Onno said.

Crane took out the gift, "These are dirty magazines!" Crane exclaimed.

"Yep." Onno said.

Crane looked at the magazines slowly to see the pictures. He was getting nosebleeds and there was lustful images in his now crazed up mind.

"So... this is my offering." Onno stated.

"and what an offering it is." Crane said with excitement.

Crane placed the magazine in his robe. Then, Luca the crane flew next to Crane with a book in his beak.

"I'm back." Luca says with a book in his mouth.

Crane took the book from his pet's mouth. He started to open it and scroll through the pages, until he finally found it. Crane started to quickly read the page.

"Amazing." Crane surprisingly commented

To be continued...


	31. Onno's Memories part 4

**Onno's Memories p4**

Onno was walking to his class room located in the middle sector of the island's campus. He heard someone sneaking in the bushes which made him pause and look around. He heard someone trying to whisper to him like yesterday.

"Hey...Ryo" he whispered.

Onno turned around and he found his new found friend Master Crane.

"Master Crane!" a shocked Onno exclaimed.

Crane shushed the teen. "Not so loud ,kid!"

He walked up to the young man with an important message.

"Now look kid, if that necklace gets into the wrong hands, you're toast." Crane informed him.

"What do you mean?" Onno asked.

"I mean that this necklace you have contains an ancient dragon spirit with ultimate power like none ever." Crane stated.

"Well, half of the spirit." Crane added. "There's two halves to this necklace."

"Really?" Onno asked.

"Yep, if you collect the two halves of the charm, an ancient dragon will be summoned to grant you wishes beyond imagine." Crane explained. "but be warned, this dragon doesn't care about what your intentions are, so you could be doing this for good...or evil."

Onno realized that Crane's voice cracked on the word 'evil.' He gulped and gave a weak, but cheerish smile.

"Well...I better get to class...hehe." he nervously said.

Crane nodded his head in confirmation. "Ok." he said.

"but be careful." Crane instructed.

In class...

One of Onno's mentors were talking non stop whilst the kids were trying to stay awake. Onno was more than bored, but he was thinking about his dragon necklace instead of falling asleep, like one of his peers next to him named Billy Joel.

_'Ancient Powers huh?'_he thought. _'If I were to get both of these charms what would I wish for? Fame, fortune, or a harem of the most beautiful...women.' _Onno thought as he thought dirty at the last part.

He can see himself on a very comfy but big chair with money around him, a lot of food, and girls with skimpy outfits or bikinis laying around him rubbing and touching his body and one was feeding him grapes, and the dream was topped off with a glass of wine held by Onno.

"Mr. Onno!" his mentor Ms. Yodai exclaimed.

Ryo snapped out of his dream when his teacher interrupted his dream.

"Yes Yodai sensei!" Onno said.

"What was the name of the pharaoh who fought the evil Zorc in Ancient Egypt?" she asked with a glare from her face and her arms were crossed.

Onno tried to think about the answer. "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Oo oo I got it!" Onno exclaimed.

"What is it?" the deadpan snarky teacher asked.

"Charlie Brown?" Onno guessed.

He students laughed at the dumb answer which made Ms. Yodai glare at them. This caused the students to stop.

"Class ,didn't I just give out the answer?"Ms. Yodai asked.

"Yes Yodai sensei." the class answered.

"Mr. Samon, please answer it." Ms. Yodai politely commanded.

"The pharaoh's name is Atem, Ms. Yodai."Hiroshi said proudly.

Ms. Yodai clapped for her student. "Very good Hiroshi." she commented. "We could all learn from my wonderful nephew, class. At least I know one of my students is paying attention." she said whilst glaring at the shameful Onno.

"My dear Aunt, if Ryo doesn't take your classes seriously unlike the rest of us, he should be taught a lesson." Hiroshi suggested.

"Yes, of course, Hiroshi" Ms. Yodai agreed. "Mr. Onno, you will be staying here with me for 2 hours cleaning the class room, so stay after class." she instructed.

"Yes ma'am." Onno said as he bowed his head in shame.

Onno looked at Hiroshi who was smirking at him, then he decided to pay attention to the strict teacher.

_'Some day, Hiroshi.'_Onno thought.

…...

Ryo was leaving his class after 50 minutes of talking from his big mouthed mentor and 2 hours of cleaning the classroom. He started to walk outside whilst kicking a random soda pop can, after one kick the can mysteriously was returned to him.

"What the-" Onno started.

"Hey there, loser." Hiroshi greeted.

Onno saw his rival...or actually enemy and he glared at him.

"Not pleased to see me?" Hiroshi sarcastically asked.

"Does my face let you know?" Onno asked.

Hiroshi just shrugged his shoulders in a 'whatever' kind of tone. "I guess life has none for you." he said.

"Anyway, I couldn't help notice your necklace." Hiroshi added. "I have one just like that, so how about you give that to me and walk away." he suggested.

Onno just held the necklace tightly to himself. "NO WAY!" he snapped.

Hiroshi only snickered at the young man.

"Look, anyone would give their precious treasures to me because I'm the most handsome and popular. You should know." Hiroshi informed.

"I'm only interested in girls." Onno boastfully said with a smirk. "Now I have to go." he added.

Hiroshi wickedly laughed. His face got a bit creepier than how Hiroshi sees him, then again...he was always crap on a stick. Onno walked away quickly without saying goodbye, which made Hiroshi arched an eye brow.

"I'll get that necklace!" Hiroshi yelled.

He suddenly saw something that caught his eye. Ms Fanservice Paula Saki was walking with her two school girl friends. His eyes focused on the purple haired beauty talking about the 'cutest' boys in the school. A creepish thought appeared in his brain as he created a wide smirk on his face.

'and I'll start with her.' Hiroshi thought.

To be continued..


	32. Onno's Memories part 5

**Onno's Memories Part 5**

There was a note on Onno's bed. The troubled student finally arrived in his bed room ready to rest up for the night, but he found the note before he could collapse on his bed... he started to read it slowly.

_'We have Paula Saki if you want to see her again, meet me inside the dragon's tomb by the waterfall at midnight, WITH your dragon charm. If you don't meet my request...bad things will occur to the beautiful Paula.'_

_-yours truly,_

_Hiroshi._

Onno's eyes were widened and he was nearly shocked to death when he found out that his hot'n sexy crush was captured by those...fiends.

"That...bastard!" Onno exclaimed which made the birds on his roof fly away.

_'When I find him, I'm going to_-"Onno started but he was interrupted by the dragon charm hanging from his neck glowing so brightly.

Onno looked at his clock and it showed the time was 11:45 pm.

"Looks like I better get going." he said.

The student started to run outside, it was even past curfew because it was on a school night. Onno tried to be careful not to grab attention from the security guards. He successfully outsmarted the guards and he made his way to the waterfall.

…...

Onno finally made it. He saw Hiroshi and two of his 'homies' holding Paula (who was wearing a sexy night gown that I may add) hostage.

"Took you long enough." Hiroshi snarkly commented.

"Don't worry Paula, I'm hear to save you!" Onno confidently exclaimed.

Paula gave the teen a confused look, "Do I know you?" she asked.

"Well...w-we're in art class together." Onno stuttered with a blush.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Paula said.

Onno thought of something else. "In Duel Physics, I was your partner and I fainted and I passed out, and by the time I returned to class, you completed the project for us, so we didn't get to spend any partner time." Onno said.

"Big deal, all guys faint after the teacher assigns them to be partnered with me." she said.

Onno kept thinking. "Hiroshi shot me out of the cannon at homecoming." he said.

Paula's eyes brightened. "Oh, I remember...and you were also the disco ball for prom." she said.

"Don't forget the time when my mom came to the school and embarrassed me. She showed everyone how to change a diaper and I was her model." he said.

Paula laughed. "Oh yeah you're the butt monkey of the school." she cheerfully said.

Onno started to blush badly. "hehehe yep."

"ENOUGH TALK!" Hiroshi exclaimed. "Let's enter the tomb quietly." he said

"You know this can get you into big trouble, Hiroshi." Onno informed.

"Yeah yeah." Onno said.

_'I'll show Paula that I'm not the butt monkey'_ Onno thought. His eyes traveled to Paula's nearly impossible hot waist. _'and...that red hot night gown is sexy.'_

Hiroshi opened the dragon's tomb with the power of his half piece of the dragon charm. The stone door slowly opened and the entrance of the tomb was revealed.

"Follow me." Hiroshi arrogantly said.

Everyone followed him. He lead the group deeply into the tomb. The place was pitch black, you couldn't see anything but the darkness surrounding the cold area.

"Stop right here." Hiroshi instructed.

Everyone froze and Hiroshi clapped his hands which cause the candles to turn on. Finally, light entered this room. Everyone,but Hiroshi, was amused by the ancient surroundings of the tomb. Even Hiroshi's homies were amazed and shocked. Onno saw a Chinese dragon statue in the middle. There was also gold and other precious treasures that Onno lingered at.

"If you're thinking about touching those treasures, I suggest that you be aware about a curse." Hiroshi informed.

"a c-curse?" Onno stuttered.

"Yep, but enough about that. I want you to duel me. My dragon deck vs your...loser deck. " Hiroshi said.

Onno glared at the older male. "I'll duel you." he confirmed. "the winner gets the loser's dragon charm." he added.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Hiroshi snickered. Hiroshi clapped again and a table had risen from the ground.

"This is our duel field." he informed.

Onno looked at the table. They both sat down at each end of the table across from each other. They prepared their decks and their hands.

"DUEL" they both yelled.

After 7 minutes...

"HOW COULD I LOSE!" Hiroshi cried.

"Because you suck!" Onno exclaimed.

The table slowly went down to the ground.

"Now that I've won, you have to give me your charm." Onno said.

Hiroshi only smirked. His bangs hid his lusting eyes.

"I...want...IMMOTALITY!" he slowly said. Onno looked at him confused.

Hiroshi started to run to Onno. "I'll take that necklace." he said.

Onno's face started to look serious.

"I'm going to have to take that from him then." Onno whispered to himself.

The started to run at each other to tackle the other person, only followed by them bumping into each other, but both of their necklaces started to slowly escape their necks.

"My charm!" they both yelled simultaneously.

The charms landed on the ground. Just as when Onno and Hiroshi were trying to take them, both of the charms started to magnetized to each other like magnets. A yellow aura appeared around the necklace as it started levitate which made Onno and Hiroshi pause.

"I-it's coming."Hiroshi stuttered.

"No way...this is not happening." Onno whispered to himself.

A spirit came out of the two glowing charms. The spirit formed into a huge green Chinese dragon. His body was slimming and long. Its eyes are now glowing red and you can hear it growl. Its long stomach was the color of a sandy color. The dragon showed his big shiny teeth. The spiritual dragon was also glowing an aura of yellow, like its charm.

"My name is Ryujin the ancient dragon king." he greeted in a emotionless but deep voice.

"M-mr. Ryujin...umm...sir. We are not worthy of being in your position." Onno stuttered.

"I only grant one wish." the dragon informed.

_'Now who's going to make the wish?'_ Onno and Hiroshi thought.

"SPEAK MORTALS!" Ryujin demanded.

To be continued...


	33. Onno's Memories part 6

**Onno's Memories part 6**

"I wish for-" Onno started to say.

SLAP!

Onno was rubbing his aching cheek because it was slapped by Hiroshi. "Owww, what was that for?" Onno cried.

"That charm is mine!" Hiroshi yelled.

"No, it's mine.!" Onno yelled.

"Mine!" Hiroshi yelled

"MINE!" Onno yelled back.

After arguing for five minutes, Ryujin started to get furious and impatient.

"Since you can not decide, no one gets the wish." Ryujin proclaim.

Onno's and Hiroshi's eyes widened like saucers "WHAT!?" they asked simultaneously.

"Please your dragon highness...PLEASE...I want that wish." Hiroshi begged whilst crawling on his knees.

"NO ONE!" Ryujin yelled. "Since you two can't decide...no one gets the wish. I'm going to turn everything back to normal and the dragon charms will be scattered once again."

"but I-" Hiroshi started.

"Dragon says CHANGE!" the might dragon yelled.

A dust storm changed everything. The humans that were in the temple were immediately warped back to the school campus...and the two dragon charm halves...disappeared. Onno felt this amazing power run through his veins. He looked at the might dragon's eyes. They were much glowing than they were.

_'I've never felt such power' _Onno thought.

_'I WANT THAT POWER!' _Hiroshi thought with an evil smirk as everyone was being warped back on the campus.

…...

Hiroshi was in his cold and dark room at his dorm sitting on the floor. His eyes dagger ed the floor, flowing blood was dripping from his arm, he was holding a knife in his right hand. He felt anger and vengeance. He felt lust...for power. His eyes were as red as Santa's coat.

"I will find those charms...that dragon WILL be mine!" he whispered to himself

…...

_End of flashback_

Chancellor Onno placed the picture on his desk. He took one more glance at it before heading to dinner.

_'I can't believe one of my students found it. The charm is to provide unbelievable power like none other. I hope Alex treasures it,and I hope who ever has the other half...has good intentions.'_Onno thought as he locked the office doors.

To be continued...


	34. Professor T Viper: TRANSFORMED!

**Professor T. Viper: A Slivering Transformation**

In the shadows...

"That girl is on to something." the 'boss' man muttered.

A tall looking figure about 6'4 walked up to the mystery man.

"Sir, who is next to battle this girl?" the figure asked.

The boss turned around to find the tallest figure that he hired. As soon as he saw him he smirked and let out a brief evil chuckle. He stood up from his chair and approached the figure.

"You're going to be the one, Viper." he simply answered.

Viper's eyes widened, but he gave a simple nod of confirmation.

"I will prepare my deck." he said as he started to walk away.

"No Viper." the boss interrupted. Viper stood there confused. "I have already prepared your deck. I have something else for you."

"Something...else?" Viper stuttered.

The boss started to walk around him. "Yep, or I can just send you back to 'the other world' with my object." he threatened. Viper just stood there speechless.

"All you wanted, was to bring back that adorable son of yours named Pierce." the boss informed,

Viper just stood there speechless once more. "Pierce." he mumbled.

"That's right. You spended all that time trying to take energy from the students to work with this demon named Yubel, but as usual...the villain fails...but not today." Boss man said.

Viper bowed to him. "How can I help you sir?" he asked.

The boss laughed. "Come and follow me." he instructed.

…...

At the lab...

Viper was laying on a bed while the boss was prepping his plan.

"What's going on?" asked Viper.

The boss looked at the man. "Your legs are weak, but I can fix that."

Viper started to calm a little. He use to be in the military so it couldn't be too bad. The mystery man started to head to the control room to activate his creation.

On the ceiling above Viper was a big laser and other dangerous weaponry. Viper felt himself sweating a bit, this is nothing like the test the military does.

"You are going to feel SO much pain, but it'll be worth it...for me." the boss informed as he was waiting for the laser to charge.

The computer was keeping time of when the laser is fully charged.

"5...4...3...2...1...ready to fire" the computer said.

The laser beam was shot and it successfully hit Viper, who was feeling more than pain. He even couldn't hear himself scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Viper cried as his mystery boss started to laugh wickedly.

…...

After 10 minutes of pure pain for the depths of hell , the experiment was over.

The room seemed to be a mess because of the effects of that experiment, however the boss didn't care, he was amazed by his machine of death...or should I say...machine of scales.

The man approached Viper who was still lying on the bed. He appeared to be unconscious, because of that pain.

"Now...for the test." the man whispered.

He picked up a tiny white mouse by its tail. The mouse struggled to get out of the man's grip, because the man is too strong, the mouse barely could do anything.

"Dinner time." the boss whispered.

Suddenly, Viper's eyes opened in a split second, his eye color was somewhat different, the eyes were green with large black pupils. His facial features also looked different, like a reptile...a snake to be exact. His tongue looked different, it was thinner but longer.

He some how broke the chain that was holding him down. He headed over to the boss and he snatched the mouse with his mouth. Then he devoured it quickly. He even made hissing sounds that sounded like a real snake.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Feel your cheeks." the boss instructed with an evil smile.

Viper felt his now scaly cheeks. It felt weird and rough. He looked at his fingers that were now green as envy.

Viper gasped. "Y-you turn me into a..." he started.

"A viscous reptilian, yes I did." the boss finished.

"I don't understand...I." Viper started to say until the boss shushed him.

"Do you feel that?" he whispered.

Viper felt something inside of him that he never felt before. It was buzzing in the back of his skull. He never felt this kind of feeling. It almost felt...good to him.

"I feel something." he replied.

"It's called power...true power." he said.

Viper's eyes widened and a smile curved on his face. "I've never felt this power." he said astounded about this feeling.

The boss smiled wickedly as well as Viper.

"You're welcome." the man said. "Now here's what you have to do." he added.

To be continued...

Onno: I'm hungry.

Me: you had two tons of popcorn...and five pizzas... meat lovers to be exact..., and 5 large trays of lasagna.

Onno: What's your point...I'm old.

Me: Sorry we haven't been doing these last part talks...my body didn't feel motivated.

Onno: She's lazy...that lazy.

Me: Let's go to the beach.

Onno -jumps up and down- OH BOY I FEEL LIKE I'M 24! NOT A DAY OLDER!

Me: –._.'...anyway...I just want to say. **Thank you BlueRedRosa23 for saying Happy Birthday** to me in your story called "Just like a Shoujo Manga" and the other readers who said Happy Birthday...I thank you. :3

Onno: heeheehehehhhehehehhee -**while drooling**-

Me: I wonder why Onno is excited to look at biki- …...I mean... go to the beach, if you know tell me in your review...which anyone can do :) -**turns to Onno**- is everything packed and the car has enough gas?

Onno: yep, hop in.

Me: -**gets into the car**- you ready.

Onno: Read

Me: Review

Me and Onno: AND DRIVE TO THE BEACH! -**Onno drives off**-

Me: see ya ^-0 enjoy summer :3


	35. Snake Attack

**Snake Attack!**

The Duel Academy campus was empty as nothing but the full moon and the beautiful but twinkling stars decored the midnight blue sky. There was little wind, the seas blew calmly and everyone was in their respected dorms...except two naughty and odd students.

"Are you sure it's safe? I mean what if we get caught, what if campus security catches us, what if we get expelled, what if I die alone...OMG OMG OMG..!" a certain girl named Katherine or as we know her as "Chatty Cathy" said.

Her handsome hottie flashed a sexy smile. He didn't feel the least bit concerned about the rules the school system organized. The young man has a tall muscular body covered by his white Senior Obelisk blue outfit. His eyes were as golden as the finest piece of gold and he has long green hair that goes mid-back. He brushed his green bangs to the side.

"Don't worry babe...it's ok." he assured.

"But Guido...the guards...THE GUARDS!-" Cathy yelled.

She was cut off when the handsome Guido captured her lips in a heartbeat. This soothed Cathy as she gave into the kiss.

After thirty seconds, Guido pulled away and it left Cathy blushing horribly. He cupped her chin in his hand as their faces were only inches apart.

"The thing that I love about us...is that we can get away with things...we don't have to play by the rules...they were meant to be broken." he whispered seductively.

Cathy felt tingling emotions inside her. She knew what she wanted when his eyes locked onto hers.

"Make...love with me...tonight." she slowly said.

Guido smiled as he took her to heaven as he kissed her again, this time with more passion. Cathy felt as calmed as the night sky was above them. Guido slowly made way with his hands to find the buttons to the girl's uniform top.

"Woah!" someone exclaimed.

Guido and Cathy quickly stopped kissing and they tried to act as if nothing happened. The figure who interrupted the lover's kissing brushed her blonde bangs out of her chocolate brown eyes.

"Cathy is that you?" Alex asked.

Cathy started to freak out while Guido calmly flicked his hair followed by a sexy smile to get Alex's attention..which failed.

Alex turned to Guido with a serious look.

"Guido..always the bad boy." she said in a snarkish tone.

"and Alex...as beautiful and as ravishing as the angel above." Guido added with his signature smirk.

Alex shook her head. "How did you and my brother become friends?" she let out a brief sigh. "Anyways...are you doing what I think you're doing?" she asked.

Cathy just froze with a wide eye expression and her mouth was dropped dead.

_'Holy Mother fubbub...how did she...oh man oh man oh man man damn damn damn'_ Cathy thought.

"Cathy...give your mind a rest." Alex said as she knew that her acquaintance is having a meltdown in her mind.

Cathy started to inhale and exhale repetitively.

"You're not going to...you know..tell on us, right Alex?" Guido asked with no cares.

"Alex sighed. "No...but only because I don't want Cathy to get expelled." she said. "You...I actually don't mind turning in." she added.

Guido gave a whatever look at her, but something got into his mind.

"By the way...why are you out late?" he asked.

"The Chancellor called me." she replied.

Guido gave a look at her, but then he looked at his 'lover' Cathy.

"It would be best if we get our sleep." he said with a deep seducing tone.

Cathy started to giggle and blush. "Ok." she said in a cute tone.

Alex rolled her eyes, but the two love partners didn't see it because they were occupied by each other.

"Let's go." Alex said while taking Cathy's hand.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Ms. Kaiba!" a voice said.

Alex, Cathy, and Guido heard the voice and they started to look around. "W-who's there?"Alex stuttered as she slowly grabbed her duel disk from her backpack, then she activated it.

"You got the right idea...I'm impressed." the voice said in amusement.

Alex gave a "Say Whut?" look. She along with "Chatter Box" and "Hottie Levotie" looked around their surroundings.

"You're looking in the wrong place." the voice said.

Suddenly, the ground beneath them started to crack and it shattered. Alex and her companions fell into a pit.

"What the-" Alex said as she was falling.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !" a girlish voice shrieked.

"Cathy stop! We're going to be fine." she yelled.

"That wasn't me." Cathy said in her defense.

"Then who-? Alex started to say. She paused for a second, she looked at Guido who was freakin out. A smile appeared on Alex's lips as she was about to laugh, but she hit the ground first followed by Cathy and Guido, who toppled her.

_'Man, now I know how dad feels when we topple him.'_ Alex thought as she rubbed her butt. _'Damn'_

Alex started to look around as she regained sense. Her eyes widened as she took full view of the room she was in.

The room seemed dark and cold, you can only hear the sound of water dipping from the pipes. Suddenly a pair of two creepy looking red eyes appeared in front of her.

"Welcome Alex." a deep voice greeted.

Alex felt a bit scared but she tried to stay confident. "Who are you?" she asked.

The figure slowly approached closer to Alex; she could see who the figure was. It looked like a human sized snake. Alex just kept her cool while Cathy and Guido looked disgusted by its appearance.

"I'll ask again...who are you?" Alex asked with a more threatening look on her face.

"I'm Professor Viper...I was visiting Duel Academy for a while years ago...but after my disappearance I'm BACK!" he exclaimed.

"My parents had a snake person for a teacher?" she asked .

"No, I used to be a human...but now someone has shown me the way...to power." he said.

"So you're a snake?" Guido asked.

"Yep, the perfect creature...but no time for nonsense...Let's duel." Viper said.

Guido smirked and gave a 'hmph' to the hideous creature. "I haven't had action in a long time." he said.

Viper hissed which made the three jump a bit. "Not you...I choose Alex to duel me." he said.

Alex turned to Guido, "You don't know what you're getting yourself into...so back away."Alex warned.

She turned back to Viper who was anxious to duel.

"Alright, if I win...you will release us." Alex said.

"Fair...but if I win...you all are going to be my dinner!." Viper announced.

"Don't screw up!" Guido yelled.

"Thanks for the advice, Guido" Alex said annoyed by what he said.

Viper activated his duel disk, Alex already had activated hers, so they started to duel.

"DUEL!"

…...

After 10 minutes of dueling

"Noooooooooo!" Viper yelled as his life points dropped to 0.

"and THAT'S game!" Alex said with her father's signature pose.

Viper stumbled on the ground, he felt weak and helpless. Alex approached the fallen creature.

"Alright Viper, I need answers!" Alex demanded.

Viper tried to open both of his eyes. "Foolish girl...you think that I'll...tell you." he said as he was trying to talk.

Alex's glare got more fierce which made Viper surprised. He struggled to breathe, as he felt his heart slowly beating than usual.

"Please...Dr. Sa-" Viper begged, but he was cut off when he died.

Alex looked at the dead creature. _'Damn.'_ she thought.

"Is he dead?" Guido quickly asked.

"Yep." Alex replied.

Suddenly, a white light appeared out of the blue. The three friends' eyes widened in excitement. They immediately rushed to the light, but something else occurred, the three was immediately warped back on campus...to be more specific they were warped to their respected rooms.

…...

Guido was in his room sitting on his bed. His eyes seemed to be focused at the window. He gave a smile, it was something he had never seen when he was with Alex.

_'Man, I can't believe there was a talking snake thing, and Alex...she was someone else when she duels...damn.' _he thought.

He decided to get under the covers to fall asleep. He started to close his eyes and smile warmly.

_'I should tell this to everyone.'_ he thought

_'or...I should keep this a secret.'_

to be continued...

Kuriboh: Kurib!

Sparky: Pika pi!

Me: Do what they say (Read and Review)


	36. Final Dream

**Final Dream**

Alex was in her room, she was once again still dreaming, but not just any dream...the dreams she was having felt so real.

…...

Her dream took place in a mysterious forest. Little fairies and other woodland creatures scattering around without a care. Alex explored her surroundings, she seemed awed, but shocked. The grass looked greener and the trees looked healthier than ever.

'_where I am?'_ Alex thought.

"Welcome to the spirit world." two fairies greeted in their most upbeat cheer.

"Spirit world?" Alex asked.

The fairies giggled as they fluttered away from her. Alex arched an eyebrow, but she let out a small smile.

"This is nice, I have to admit it." Alex said as she was awed by the sparkling flowing river in front of her. She felt the soft breeze run through her hair, the sun's light shined on her beautiful skin. It was hard to believe it that it was a dream.

…...

Suddenly, a frightened Watapon and two pixies started to fly away pass her. Alex looked at the panicking fairies as they scurried away. She also heard a menacing laugh behind her. She turned around, and there was a shadow man holding an object that somewhat looked like a rod.

Alex stood her ground and she gave the man a death glare. The man just laughed and he used his object to turned the spirit world into a place that resembles hell.

"What the-" Alex started to say.

She was interrupted when the man snickered in laughter. "Pure paradise." he said.

Instead of fairies , little imps scurried across the lands. The man laughed in pleasure as he looked at his new creation. He turned to the girl and snickered once more.

"You must be Alex." he said.

"Yeah, what's in it for you." she snapped.

He laughed again. "I finally found you." he said. "and this time, dueling you will be simple as that." he added.

Alex gave a smirk. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Very." he replied. "because I have something you don't have." he added.

"What's that" Alex asked.

The man held up his object and a vortex appeared in the purple sky. A cage floated down and it landed on the ground. Alex locked in the huge cage and she couldn't believe who was in that cage.

"Oh...my...Ra." she slowly said in shocked.

The mighty Egyptian God Ra was trapped in the man's huge cage. It was panicking and roaring, but his powers were no match for what contains him. Ra looked at the girl, he shed a small tear. Alex looked at the somewhat frightened God.

She gave Ra a slight nod. "I'll rescue you Ra." Alex said.

The man laughed. "How could you rescue Ra if you don't posses a God Card?" the man questioned.

Suddenly two huge figures appeared behind Alex. Two very familiar figures, one had gold eyes and one had red eyes, they roared at the man. Alex turned around, she smiled because she knew the two supporting figures.

"Slifer...Obelisk...you're here!" Alex exclaimed.

The man growled, but then he smiled.

"You should know girl, that Ra is the most powerful of the God cards. And once again I have it in my possession!" the man exclaimed followed by an evil laugh.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

The man grinned. "I'm Dark Marik Ishtar." he replied.

Alex's eyes widened. "From the battle city finals?" she asked.

"That's right, the pharaoh himself destroyed me there, but now...I'm back for REVENGE" he said.

Alex gulped and then activated her duel disk. Obelisk and Slifer turned into nothing but a glowing ball of light, the two balls flew into Alex's deck. She took out her deck from the disk, she searched through it and she found two cards with a glowing aura around them. Alex smiled.

_'This is not...happening.'_ Alex thought.

Two of the three Gods were in her possession, for now anyway.

Marik smiled sinisterly.

"You've gotten into a world of hell, girl." Marik informed as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL" they both yelled.

…...

After 20 minutes...

"NOOOOO!" Marik cried as he disappeared in the light again.

"and that's game!" Alex exclaimed as she did her father's pose.

Marik melted like heated butter, because he lost the duel...that's his punishment.

Suddenly Ra's cage disappeared and Ra was loose and free. He roared mightily and loudly, he flew into the sky like a free bird.

Alex smiled at Ra, and by the sounds of the other Gods, it seems like they're happy too that their friend is freed.

"Hehehhahahahaha!" someone laughed out of the blue.

Alex turned around and a shadow man appeared out of the ground.

"Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Just a visitor." he replied. "So tell me...how do you like the mind game I set up?" he asked.

"You set this up?" Alex asked.

The shadow man's eyes glowed red. " Now that you have defeated all of my partners...your next opponent is ME." he informed.

Alex turned on her disk. "Alright...I'll take you on then!" she exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" he interrupted. "You must find me, first." he said. "You know I have one of these, right?" the man asked as he held up an object that looked familiar.

"That's the dragon charm half!" she gasped.

The man laughed. "YES!, it is I who posses the second half of the dragon charm." he said.

Alex's eyes widened like two saucers, the man's eyes glowed more red than ever.

"Now your mind must return to Earth!" he said as a vortex appeared and it sucked Alex's mind back to her system.

Alex woke up quickly with no hesitation.

"Man...that was a weird dream." Alex said. Suddenly, three balls of light appeared in front of Alex. A blue, a red, and a yellow colored floating ball of light floated in front of her. Alex knew who those three balls truly were.

"You're welcome...Egyptian Gods." she said.

The balls floated away into the sky. Alex searched through her deck and Obelisk and Slifer were not in her deck anymore.

"and today is Duel Monster's spirit day." she added as she just remembered.

To be continued...


	37. Duel Monster's Spirit Day

**Duel Monster's Spirit Day**

"Awe yes! Duel Monsters Spirit Day! The one time of the year where they celebrate us, the food, the games, everyone in costumes, My favorite time of the year...and I'm not going to let it go to waste." a female voice cheerfully said that came from a gold floating ball of light.

"and where better to have fun...than at Duel Academy...now that my daughter attends...it should be even more fun." she said after a giggle.

…...

Today was a special day of the year. No classes, no homework, today is the day that everyone can celebrate Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

For those who don't know about this special day, Duel Monster's Spirit Day is when you dress up like your favorite duel monster and there's a festival along with this special occasion. Games, food, fun, and dueling...all the elements for this special day.

"Perfect! Everything is going perfectly. All of the stands are set up, the students are enjoying themselves,-" Onno said but he was cut off when a girl in a Thunder Nyan Nyan suit walked passed him. He blushed horribly from seeing this.

"the g-girls are...oh man-" he added whilst drooling.

Ms. Nashura was not having a fun day. She was forced to dress up for this 'fool's holiday' as she calls it.

"Is this necessary, sir?" she asked in a boring way.

Nashura was dressed in a Dumanis Valkyria outfit. It showed skin but not as much skin as other outfits. Nashura rolled her eyes, it was Onno who picked that outfit for her.

"Sir, is this outfit that you bought only to stare at me?" she asked.

Onno froze and a sweat drop slipped from his head. "No...of coarse not." he lied.

"Now come on, mark things as we go." Onno added.

…...

"Damn, I LOVE this." Carly said while walking with Alex.

"Duel Monsters Day?" Alex asked with a smile.

"That too, but I was talking about my Harpie Lady outfit." she said then she flicked her hair once which made the boys blush.

"I do like it." Alex commented.

"Thanks, my mom shipped it to me. My dad made sure it was the more modest version, he was always protective of me. He gave Cassidy a little more independence when she was my age." Carly said while thinking about her older sister.

"So anyway, is everything ok?" Carly asked.

"Yeah." Alex replied. "Just some weird dreams."

"Dreams are dreams. Let's just enjoy this holiday." Carly suggested.

"Ok." Alex confirmed.

_'but that dream felt real. And this mysterious man wants me for some reason...but why?'_ she thought.

…...

Lily Truesdale was panicking more than ever. She was the head of the activities. She couldn't find two people to duel in the Duel Monster Spirit Day. The students either had something to do or they were afraid.

"Oh man Oh man Oh man what to do." Lily panicked.

Alex in a Burstinatrix outfit approached the young blue haired girl.

"You ok, Lily?" Alex asked.

"No, everything is going wrong, wrong wrong wrong wrong!" she exclaimed.

"Breath Lily." Alex said.

Lily huffed and puffed. Alex gave her a bottle of water to drink.

"Thanks Alex." she said. An idea popped in the young girl's head. Lily's eyes widened like two saucers.

"How about you, Alex?" she asked.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Participate in the duel." Lily said.

" Sure." Alex said.

Lily showed a small smile to her. It was great having a friend like her.

"Excuse me." a female voice said. "I'll duel in the competition."

Lily and Alex turned around, both of their eyes widened at the figure they see that looked familiar...very familiar.

"Mom?!" Lily asked in shocked.

A blonde haired woman with emerald green eyes appeared in a Dark Magician Girl outfit. Her smile looked very friendly, her eyes sparkled, she looked very cute.

"Is that Dark Magician Girl?!" a boy exclaimed.

"Yes it is." another boy replied.

"Is this love or lust?" another boy asked.

A crowd of boy ogled at the lady. Blushes appeared on their faces and tongues were hanging out. The lady giggled then she smiled warmly.

"What's going on?" Onno asked. His eyes focused on the beauty that everyone was looking at.

"Oh my...it's Dark Magician Girl." Onno said in lust as he was checking her out. Her outfit consist of a short skirt, a top that showed cleavage, and he thought those boots looked sexy , but cute. He wanted to take her right now.

"So can I sweetie?" DMG asked her daughter,Lily.

"Are you Dark Magician Girl?" Onno asked.

"Why yes,I-" she started to say.

"Who wants to see Dark Magician Girl duel against...uhhh...Alex?" he asked.

Everyone cheered in agreement. "LET'S SEE THIS!" they yelled.

"So are you up for it?" Alex asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Let's do this!" DMG cheerfully said in the most upbeat tone.

They activated their duel disks and started to duel with 4000 life points.

To be continue...


	38. Keep It Coming

**Keep It Coming**

_As time passes..._

"Thanks what a fun match!" DMG thanked with gratitude, even though she lost.

"No problem." Alex said with a smile.

"and the winner is Alex!" Onno exclaimed.

Everyone cheered for Alex, even Dark Magician Girl showed a cheerful smile to her. She knew that dueling is about having fun, which made Alex pretty happy. Now, the true DMG fans were a bit disappointed, but that didn't stop them.

Lily approached her mother, who had a beautiful smile.

"Yes dear?" DMG asked, as if she know her daughter was going to ask a question.

"Thanks for dueling, the crowd loved you...I loved you." Lily said with a small smile.

The magician's eyes softened up and she pulled her daughter into a hug.

"I love you too, sweetie and no problem." DMG said.

Everyone was awed as the mother and daughter hugged. Onno with a lecherous look suddenly walked to DMG and he hugged her waist without anyone noticing it, he also enjoyed rubbing his face on her back, until the dull looking secretary Nashura pulled Onno away from her.

"Noooo!" Onno cried.

Lily and her mother broke off from their hug.

"So let's get this party started!" Alex called out.

Everyone cheered and they got ready to do some fun activities.

…...

Dancing, dinner, party games...people dressed like duel monsters...the perfect party for Duel Monsters Spirit Day.

Many of the older peers got drunk from the many mugs of draft beer. The one who got the most drunk was actually Dr. Crowler, believe it or not he got tipsy and started to do things that he wouldn't normally do, like strip in front of the eyes of everyone which made the guys very disgusted, even the girls didn't think much about him.

Dark Magician Girl decided to stay, she actually was used to the guys ogling at her. Lily however, was very jealous about that. She actually though looked pretty good , had nice legs,nice skin, it's just her chest being 'flat' slowed the boys. But...she's still growing up.

Alex was just sitting whilst enjoying the camp fire and a glass of cold and fresh lemonade which Ms. Tracy **(Ms. Dorothy's niece)** made for the students.

"Hi Alex." a voice greeted.

She turned around to find her crystal dueling friend, Jesse Jr, wearing a Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle costume.

"Kinda hot in there, isn't it?" she asked.

"Naw, it's perfect." Jesse said.

"Then it's fine with me." Alex said.

Jr. gave a small chuckle. "Thanks" he said.

"So congrats on beating the Dark Magician Girl!" he said.

"Were you one of those boys who ogled at her?" Alex jokily asked.

Jesse chuckled, "No. Why, you jealous?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"NO!" Alex stammered.

"Well, maybe I drooled a bit." he joked.

"Pervert." Alex mumbled.

Jesse laughed. "Just joking." he informed her. "Anyways, let's just enjoy ourselves." he suggested.

Alex smiled at the boy. "Lets." she said.

"What do you want to do?" Jesse asked.

Alex stood up from her seat. "Hmmm...play where's that dragon." she said.

"Let's do it." Jesse said as they rushed to the game area.

…...

Lily was having a fun time ever since that duel, but her mother was no where to be found.

"Where's mom!" Lily cried.

"Lily." a voice softly said.

"Mom?" Lily questioned.

She turned around to see DMG in her spirit form.

"Mom." Lily whispered as her eyes softened.

"Goodbye Lily, I must return home to your father." DMG said.

"No! Don't leave me!" Lily cried.

DMG hugged her. "Don't worry, we'll she each other again." she assured. "You're amazing." she added

Lily nodded her head and DMG disappeared.

Lily smiled. She knew her mother was awesome, but the thing that ticked her off was cleaning up after everyone leaves.

To be continued...


End file.
